Tornado Meets a Volcano
by brico978
Summary: John Murphy and Dahlia are child hood friends. They grey up together and where both thrown in lock up. The two of them are both now part of the 100. Hes a Tornado, a violent storm of emotions that destroys everything in his sight. Shes a Volcano a quite but deadly beauty that every once and a while erupts causing utter chaos. They dont know what awaits them but they will do it toge
1. Prisoner 222

Chapter 1 – Prisoner 222

I lay in my bed, well I can't really call it a bed it's more like a metal cote with a think matrass over it. It's really uncomfortable but it was all I was given. The only other things in my room was one small lumpy pillow that I hated so much I almost never used it. The second was a thin grey blanket that was itchy beyond belief. I lay there looking up at the ceiling. I had no idea what time was but it could not be too late, breakfast had not been served yet.

I throw the blanket off of me not wanting to be surrounded by the uncomfortable material. I placed both of my hands underneath my head and closed my eyes. From where I was laying I could see out the one small round window. I looked out at the stars and could see a constellation that was not supposed to be seen until around lunch time.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself.

At the same time my stomach growled letting me know that I was rite and it was later then it should be.

I was about to get up and make my way to my door. I planned on getting someone's attention and getting some answers. At the exact moment I spun my legs of the side of the bed the door opened and two guards walked in.

One of them was my regular guard who brought me all my meals. His name was Julius; he was in his late thirties. He was a strong looking guy who stood over six feet tall, he was muscular. It was obvious he worked out frequently. I had always assumed that's why he was assigned to me. Even his blue eyes where intimidating to most.

The second guy with him looked a little younger. Maybe late twenty's with dark features. I had never seen him before and did not know his name. I sat there on my bed not wanting to move and get in trouble. I could not figure out why they were here. No one ever came to my cell except for Julius.

"Prisoner 222 stand up and face the wall." The younger guy told me.

I stood up but did not turn to face the wall. I just stared at the two men who were looking back at me.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked them.

"Just turn and face the wall." Julius told me.

Julius pulled out his Taser baton and the other pulled out what looked like a cuff from his pocket. They were going to take me to be floated. There was no other explanation for what was going on here.

"There has been a mistake. I'm not turning eighteen for another two months." I said to the two of them.

"We will not repeat ourselves again. If you don't corporate we will take you by force." Julius told me.

I knew that what they were saying was true. They would use force if I did not compile. I also knew I was not going quietly. It was not my time yet.

"I would like to see you try." I told them.

I was nervous but not one part of me gave that away. I looked to be completely calm and collected. At the same time by body was tensing, getting ready for what was to come. I had accepted that I was going to be punished for what I did. But if they thought they were going to float me before my time they were wrong. I was not going to go down without a fight.

"Dahlia don't make this any harder than it has to be." Julian said to me.

"Then I suggest you leave." I responded.

It did not take long for things to get out of hand. I herd the crackling form the taser baton then a second latter Julian came towards me. Baton raised obviously trying to hit me in the face with it. He was not going to be genital. Not today.

As he came toward me I used my short height to step into him closer. I positioned myself right under his arm. I quickly raised my arms blocking his attack. This caused his wrist to bounce off my four arms. I used his shock to my advantage and grabbed onto his wrists. Spinning his arm forward causing him to bend over and giving me the opportunity to spin out and from in front of him. I was now standing to the side of him. I bent his wrist some more causing him to yell out in pain.

I took this as a good sine and quickly smashed his hand off the ground one, two, three times. I could not help but smile when I saw him release and drop the baton.

I then quickly picked it up. Released his wrist and then smacked him over the hand with the baton. I almost laughed at him when I heard the whimper that came out of his lips as he took the electric shock from the baton.

He was still bent over to as quickly and as with as much force as I could I hit him in the stomach then the back of his right leg, then in an upward motion I hit him in the chest. He fell to his knees in pain. With him kneeling in front of me I could see the younger guard finally moving and running towards me. He had no weapon drawn, he just ran at me. Maybe he thought he was going to tackle me or something. When he got in my range I just swung out and made the baton contact with his face. He fell to the ground and started seizing before falling unconscious.

With him down I looked back to Julian who was trying to get up off the ground. I did not give him the chance. With all the force I had I round house kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground, obviously underestimating my ability. I might be a hundred pound, five foot tall girl but there was no one on this Ark who was a better fighter then me.

I grabbed Julian's keys and ran out my cell door, baton in hand. When I made it out side I was surprised to see what was happening. Nothing ever surprised me but I was not ready for this. Every cell door as far as I could see was open and the prisoners were all being taken out. Some where coming quietly but most where fighting. Some were being dragged out unconscious.

"What the hell?" I let slip my lips.

It was the wrong thing to do. The second I spoke a guard turned around to see me standing there. He stared at me for a minute then called out for help.

I looked around me for a way out. There was none. I was quickly surrounded by guards. The only way out was if I wanted to jump over the ledge and fall four stories.

"Were are the guards we sent to your cell?" One of the guards asked me.

"Unconscious in my cell." I answered them truthfully.

He looked shocked to hear what I had to tell him. Like it was unbelievable that someone my size was able to take down two guards. _Did these people not know who I was?_

"Restrain her." The guard said.

One of the guards started towards me. I knew I would have to be smart about this. I was out numbered and out gunned. So I did what no one would expect me to. I ran towered him. When I got close he swung for my face so I dropped to my knees and slid by him. Hitting him in the knee with the baton. Causing him to crumble to the floor. Two more guys came ran towards me. I quickly kicked out one of their knees causing him to fall to his knees. I used his body to jump off of and then kicked the other guy in the chest. Causing him to stager back a little but he still managed to be on his feet.

It was not much but it gave me an opening. I ran past him and down the hall. I came face to face with one more guard who reached out and tried to grab me. I bent down out of his reach and kicked him in the ankle. I herd it snap and him yell out in pain. I did not stop to see my work I just kept on running.

I turned the corner and came face to face with three more guards. One of them quickly tried to hit me with his own baton. I blocked him and when he was focused on trying to push through my block I kicked him in the shin. The force of my kick caused him to turn around. I grabbed him by the neck and bent his back words. His back touching mine. I held him like that for a few seconds until I was shore he was going to have a hard time breathing. I then let him go as one of the other guards tried to punch me. I quickly ducked out of the way and he fell to the ground from the force of his own punch. The third guard came up seconds later and throw a punch at my face that I almost was not able to dodge. I did though. I quickly spin around and kicked him in the stomach. I turned to see the first guard getting up so I smacked him in the face with the baton causing him to fall to the ground. He was no longer moving. The next guard I saw had a gun pointed at me.

I guess they were no longer playing around. They were now planning on shooting me in the halls. I ran towards him grabbed hold of his wrist and spun it until he dropped the gun. I quickly kicked it away causing him to fall to the floor below. I was about to start running again when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I reached out to the back of my neck and felt something there. I pulled it out to take a look. I saw that it was a tranquillizer dart.

"Shit." I said.

My vision had started to go fuzzy. I could not believe I had got shot. All I could think about while I fell face first onto the hard cold floor was how all of this was for nothing. I fought my way through all of those guards just to be shot in the back. My last thought before falling completely unconscious was that I hoped I had managed to kill at least one of those guards.


	2. Baby Doll

I don't know how much time had passed but when I finally started to come to I could tell let out a sigh of relief. I was still not able to see where I was because my eye sight was still blurry and fuzzy. I could not help but smile. _At least I'm not dead. _I thought to myself.

As my eye sight started to clear up I tried to take in my surroundings. I could not figure out where I was. Everything around me was gray. I found the room I was in to be surprisingly Closter phobic. Which was strange because I spent the last year in a jail cell. It was not the size that was the problem it was the people. As I looked around there were a bunch of others hear as well. They were all around my age.

_They must be the other delinquents I saw when I tried to escape. _

That's when I noticed that they were al strapped into the wall. At that moment I looked down to see that I was also strapped in. I started to panic. If there was one thing I did not like was being restrained. That was the main reason I took so much time perfecting my fighting skills. So I would never feel helpless again. Right now I felt beyond helpless.

I started to panic and fight with my restraints. I was about to pull out of my restraints when someone stopped me by grabbing a hold of my wrist. I quickly pulled away from whoever was touching me. I looked over to whoever was touching me. Not knowing how I would defend myself while I was strapped in like this. I intently relaxed when I saw the person who was touching me was just a kid like me. He was also strapped into a seat.

He and the little Asian kid sitting next to him were looking at me with a worried look on their faces.

"I would not do that if I were you." The one who touched me finally said.

"Why not? Where they hell are we? What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"It's not safe to get out of the restrains. Where in a drop ship. Where going to the ground." The skinny kid who touched me answered all of my questions.

I took in what he told me.

"What?"

"It's true. There sending us all down." The little Asian kid said.

"I'm Jasper, this is Monty." He told me.

"Dahlia." I told them.

"Are you okay? When they brought you in here you where unconscious. What happened?" Monty asked me.

"I tried to fight my way out. I thought I was being floated. They shot me with a tranquillizer dart." I told them.

"They shot you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That sucks." Monty said.

"Yes it does." I responded.

I looked around to see that there were about fifty kids in this room with me.

"How many of us are there?" I asked.

"Not shore." Jasper responded.

I looked across the room one last time and was shocked to see Wells the chancellor's son sitting next to Clarke. I did not think the Jaha had it in him to send his own son down to the ground.

Then suddenly the ship started to shake and the lights started to flicker. Screams could be herd through all of the levels of the ship. The sound echoed throughout the small mettle structure.

Then as quickly as it happened it stopped. The TVs that I did not notice until now flickered on revealing the chancellor. He started to address us. Even though I wanted nothing more than to pretend he did not exist I could not help but pay attention to whatever it was he was about to say.

"Prisoners of the Ark. Here me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your chancellor it's my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, were sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

As he said this someone from out of my sight yelled at Wells.

"Your dads a dick, Wells." Causing laughter to spill from a few lips.

They quickly quieted down as the Chancellor continued.

"Those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain three hundred people for up to two years."

At this time someone started yelling about a spacewalker. I had known idea what they were talking about until I looked across the room and saw some idiot floating around the drop ship. He seemed to be heading over to where Clarke, and Wells where sitting.

I could not hear what the Chancellor was saying over all the cheers. These people were starting to get on my nerves and we had not even made it to the ground yet.

He said something to Wells that made the people around them laugh. I could not hear it but by the look on Wells face it was not something nice.

"Mount Weather is Life." I herd the Chancellor say as two more people cut their way out of there restraints.

Clarke yelled at them from across the room to stay in there seats, but no one was listening to her.

"You must locate those supplies immediately." The Chancellor said.

I took my eyes off of the spacewalker and back to the screen.

"Your responsibility is stay alive."  
"Stay in your seats!" Clarke yelled as a boy started to float out of his seat.

Almost as if on cue the drop ships parachutes opened flinging the loose boys around the drop ships like toys. Yells could be heard from every direction as one of them hit a pipe causing it to burst open and spill out white steam. Sparks flew from the celling caused by some sort of electrical surge. I was starting to panic; I could not believe this was the way I was going to die. The ship started to shake even more violently then it already was and the lights turned off leaving us all in darkness. It lasted only a few seconds but it was enough to scare us all.

Then the most amazing sound I ever herd in my life. The machines started to hum really load as they came to a stop. _We must have landed._ I thought.

"Listen." Monty said from next to me.

I listened for what he was talking about but could not hear anything.

"No machine hum." He said.

"Whoa." Jasper said.

I could not help but smile at his response. It was so simple but it was exactly how I was feeling. I could not remember a day in my life where I had not listened to the sound of the machines keeping the Ark alive.

Then all of buckles came undone. I don't think I have ever moved so fast as I did to get out of them. I wanted nothing more than to be free. I stepped out of them and saw Clarke run over to the boy on the floor.

"Finn is he breathing?" She asked the spacewalker.

I took a mental note that his name was Finn. Then took a few second to decide if I should tell her I have some medical training and could help. I decided quickly against it. It's not my problem they were stupid enough to get out of their seats.

Then someone yelled that the outer door was on the lower level. So I left Clarke to do whatever she was doing and made my way down to the lower level.

She was yelling something about not opening the doors but at this point I did not really care. I needed to get out of this crowded space before I snapped and hurt the next person who bumped into me.

Once I was at the lower level everyone was trying to push their way to the door. I was surprised to see a guard standing there trying to push them all back and keep everyone calm. It did not make sense why they would only send one guard. I looked over to him and took in his strong features that where topped by his slicked back black hair and tried to put a name to his face but I could not. If he was a guard I should have known him, but then again he could be knew. I was locked up for a year.

"Stop!" Clarke yelled while she was still walking down the latter.

She ran her way over to the guard.

"The air could be toxic." She told him like it was not something we all already knew.

"If the air is toxic we're all dead, anyway." He responded.

I could not help but agree with him. If the air was toxic we were all dead the second we landed. I just shore as hell did not want to die without at least looking at the ground.

"Bellamy?" Someone asked in a small voice.

I turned to find who the voice belonged to and saw a tall girl standing on top of something. Her long black hair hung loose past her shoulder.

Bellamy who I now knew was the guards name slowly removed his hand from the switch that opened the door and turned around to look at her. By the look on his face it was obvious that this girl meant a lot to him.

She slowly made her way through the crowed and stood in front of him. He made a comment about how big she had gotten. Which I thought was a strange thing to say. She did not seem to think so because he quickly pulled him into a hug.

She then started to yell at him for wearing a guard's uniform. He responded by telling her he borrowed it to get on the drop ship. I could not help but smile. I knew he was not a guard. The Ark would not risk sending any of them down here to die.

They talked for a second longer and she hugged him again. I was really starting to get mad. I needed off this ship.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked him.

The girl quickly snapped around to look at Clarke.

"Do you mind? I have not seen my brother in a year." She snapped at Clarke.

The people in the room started to talk about how no one had brothers. Then one girl realized who she was and yelled out her name. Octavia. I took a mantle note to remember her name as well.

Someone mentioned how they found her hidden in the floor. The look that came over Octavia's face before she tried to lunge at the girl was a look I have seen a thousand times before. A look I see every time I look in the mirror. I instantly felt bad for her. I wanted to find who ever said that and punch her in the face but there were so many people in here I could not see where the voice came from.

Her brother held her back trying to calm her down.

"Let's give them something else to remember you bye." He said to her.

This seemed to get her attention.

"Yeah. Like what?" She asked him.

"Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years." He said to her.

I smile instantly formed on her face. I was just happy it looked like we were finally going to get out of here.

Bellamy flipped the switch and as the doors opened my eyes were assaulted with a white bright light that almost hurt to look at, but I could not look away. A gust of air came in through the doors blowing wildly all around us.

I stood a few rows back from Bellamy and Octavia but it did not matter. We were here, on the ground, the doors where open and I was about to see what earth really looked like. I could not help the overwhelming feeling of joy that spread through me. Everyone was silent. All that could be herd was the wind.

No one moved while Octavia started her way down the ramp. Even from where I stood I could see how green the trees where. I could feel the sun shining down on my skin. I wanted her to hurry up so I could get off to, but I was going to let her have this moment.

The only sound for miles was the sound of Octavia's boots against the droops ships door.

Then the silence was broken by Octavia yelling out in pure joy.

"We're back, bitches!"

After that the group erupted in cheers and started to run out of the drop ship. I could not help but do the same. I was on earth, for the first time in my life I felt free.

I could not help but touch everything that I ran by. I wanted to take in every single feeling, every single thing about this place.

I just ran around and screamed until my lungs started to burn. Running was not something you did a lot of on the Ark.

It was much more then I could have imagined. I did not even care that part of the woods seemed to be on fire. I just wanted to have some fun.

"Can you believe this?" Jasper asked from next to me.

"It's amazing." I responded.

"What kind of plant life do you think grows around here?" Monty asked before quickly running off staring at all the plants he past.

I could not help but laugh he was so strange but in a good way. I think I could get used to these two. As long as Jasper learns to keep his hands to himself.

I walked with Jasper as he walked up behind Clarke and Wells. I really did not want to go over there. I was not too fond of them. They had the best of everything on the Ark and still managed to somehow screw it up and end up here with the rest of us. It pissed me off in ways I did not know I could be angry.

"Cool, a map." Jasper said to them obviously wanting to be in on their conversation.

"If you got a barn in this town I'll buy you a beer." He said to them.

Wells did not seem to like his comment the way that I did and grabbed hold of his arm and started to push him back. This angered me. I liked Jasper he was nice and way to scrawny to fight someone like Wells.

I was about to intervene when a group of boys walked over. The one in the front spoke up for me.

"Hey, Hey. Hand of off him. He's with us." He told Wells.

I instantly recognized his voice even though he did not seem to notice me. I could not believe that he was here. Murphy. I wanted to say something but I was frozen where I stood. My oldest and dearest friend stood not even ten feet in front of me and yet he did not even seem to notice I was there. I decided to let this play out and see what was going to happen. I was interested in finding out what kind of man he had become sense I last seen him. So I took a few steps back and leaned against the drop ship so I could see him but he could not see me.

"Relax." Wells replied.

He was not stupid it was easy to see he was out numbered.

"Were just trying to figure out where we are."

"Were on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy chimed in as he came out of nowhere followed by a group of kids.

Wells seemed to be for a loss of words before finally speaking.

"We need to find Mount Weather." He said as he approached Bellamy.

Clarke followed behind him.

"You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority." He said.

"Screw your father." Octavia responded.

I was likening this girl more and more. I could not agree with her more. He is the reason I was locked up to begin with.

"What you think you're in charge here, you and your little Princess?" She asked.

I could not force back the big smile that formed on my face even if I tried. So I did not. I grinned like there was no tomorrow.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked. "We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we will get. And the harder this'll be. How long do you think we will last without those supplies?" She continued on but I just drowned out her voice.

Man she likes to hear her self-talk.

"I got a better idea." Bellamy said pulling me back into the conversation.

"You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." He said getting yeahs from the crowd that had formed.

"You're not listening we all need to go." Wells chimed back in,

I felt my excitement build as I saw my Murphy approach him from behind and push him.

"Look who it is everybody, the chancellor of earth." He said.

"Think that's funny?" Wells replied obviously getting annoyed.

It's did not take long for things to escalate. He kicked Wells in the back of the ankle causing him to fall back words landing on the ground with a loud thud. Clarke tried to step in but one of Murphy's friends held her back.

"No but that was." Murphy replied finally answering his question.

Wells got up off the ground. It looked like he was not going to back down. This day just got even more interesting. That's when Wells started limping he was obviously hurt. No I was not shore how much fun this was going to be. A fair fight is something I enjoy more than most but watching someone get there ass kicked not so much.

Murphy continued to egg him on.

"Come on." He said.

_At least he had not lost his fighting spirit. _I thought.

At that moment spacewalker seemed to drop out of the sky and land in between the two of them.

He quickly turned to look at Murphy who looked just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Kid has got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" He asked.

I could not tell if Murphy was listening to what he had said or about to punch him. I did not get to find out because at that moment Octavia walked over.

"Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." She told him getting a chuckle from the crowed.

I watched as Murphy grabbed his friends and walked away. I went back to Jasper and Monty's side not shore about what I wanted to do.

We talked for a few minutes when out of nowhere Spacewalker grabbed Jasper and Monty pulling them out of our conversation.

"Four of us. Can we go now?" He asked.

I walked over to see what they were talking about.

"Sounds like a party make it five." Octavia said as she walked over to us.

She and Bellamy started fighting about if she should be allowed to go or not. Then Clarke started yelling at Spacewalker about trying to take off his wrist band. I took a step back not wanting to get involved in whatever was going on around me.

"So do you want to come?" Monty asked me.

"It's going to be fun." Jasper added in.

I looked around trying to decide what I wanted to do. That's when my eyes landed on Murphy.

"You know what I think I will sit this one out." I told him.

"Come on, Dahlia have some fun." Jasper said.

"Trust me you can't handle my kind of fun I told him." I told him as I walked away from the most dysfunctional group I have ever seen.

I walked over to were Murphy and his friends where standing. His back was to me so he did not see me approach. One of his friends did. He was a tall guy with chocolate skin. He was about to say something when I held my finger to my lip telling him to stay quite.

He gave me a quick questioning look and then turned his attention back to whatever Murphy was talking about. I snuck up behind him making shore not to step on any twigs. I tried my hardest to not make any nose and it seemed to have worked.

I was standing rite behind him. I stood up on my tip toes and quickly wrapped my arms around him covering his eyes with my hands. I could feel him tense up he was about to turn around and probably punch me.

"Guess who?" I said.

He seemed to instantly relax at the sound of my voice. He gently removed my hands from his eyes. Unlike the violent response he was about to have a second ago. He then slowly turned around as he still held onto one of my hands.

When he turned around and saw me his eyes went big and his jaw dropped open. He was truly surprised to see me. He must not have known I got locked up. I could not help but smile up at him.

"Does that dumbfounded look on your face mean you're happy to see me?" I asked him.

I could hear some of the guys behind him make comments about what I just said. They were all expecting him to get mad but instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck.

After we held onto each other for a few more second he pulled back. His hands still rested on my hips. He was looking me over. It was obvious he did not trust his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked me.

"The same thing the rest of you are. I got arrested." I told him.

He finally let me go and took a step back.

"When?" He asked.

His forehead was scrunched but his eyes went big the way they do when he is upset.

"A year ago." I answered.

"So that's why you stopped coming to see me?" He asked.

The hurt in his voice was obvious.

"Yeah. Why else would I have stopped?" I asked him.

"I thought you forgot about me." He told me.

"And how could I ever do that. I'm your only friend." I told him.

I managed to get a small smile out of him which was enough. For now.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I got into a fight." I lied to him.

I hoped that it had been so long that he would not be able to still tell when I was lying. I was just not ready for the conversation the truth would lead to. He knew I had a temper so getting into a fight was something he should believe.

"Did you at least kick her ass?" He asked me.

"Of course." I responded.

Someone cleared there throat from behind Murphy. He turned around to see his friends all looking at us.

It was obvious they wanted to know who I was. Know that I took the time to actually look at this group I was the only girl around.

"Guys this is Dahlia. She's my best friend." He told the group.

"Dahlia these are the guys." He told me.

The guy who saw me approaching came forward and reached out his hand.

"Hi, I'm John, John Mbege." He told me.

I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I told him.

He was the only one out of the group to come up and actually introduce himself. I smiled up at him. He was cute.

Almost rite after I released Johns hand Murphy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close to him. Murphy was the only person I felt comfortable enough to be this close to. I had known him my entire life and he was the only person I trusted. If anyone else was to grab me like this I might break there arm.  
"Think of all the fun we can have now that were off the Ark." He said to me.

"I would imagine too much fun for you to handle." I replied.

"You keep telling yourself that Baby Doll."

I could not help but smile at the nick name he gave me when I was seven. He came up with the name because I am a whole two days younger then him which he never let me forget. My mother used to like to dress me up like this little doll she had. The thing creped me out and I would much more prefer my jeans to a dress but my mom loved it so I never complained.

When he first called me Baby Doll it was to make me angry but it eventually stuck and I never realized how much I missed it until rite now.

"I missed this." I told him truthfully.

"Us against the world." He reminded me of the old pact we made when we were ten.

"Literally." I responded with a smile.

I did not know what earth had in store for us but I was shore of one thing. No one was ever going to separate us again. Never again, and if they tried I would kill them.


	3. Murphy

I could not believe it Dahlia was here. When she came up behind me and covered my eyes I instantly became defensive. I was about to attack her. Fortunately she spoke when she did.

"Guess who?" She said.

I instantly recognized her voice but I had to say I was in shock. The last time I had talked to her was about a year ago. She was living in the orphanage with the rest of the parentless children but was doing good. Top marks in school, said she had found a job, even though she would not tell me much about it. She was convinced that she was going to be able to get me cleared when my trial came up for review. But here she was with me on the ground.

I could do nothing but turn around. I was unable to let go of her hands out of fear that she was not real. Even when I was looking rite into her eyes I still could not believe she was standing right in front of me.

"Does that dumbfounded look on your face mean you're happy to see me?" She asked.

I could not move, or speak because I was beyond happy to see her. My one true friend, the only person who has always been there for me even after I got locked up was standing right in front of me. The only thing I could do to let her know how happy I was to see her was to wrap my arms around her tightly and pull her into a hug. She instantly responded my wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me back.

_She is real. _I thought when I felt her embrace me back.

When I was finally able to pull myself away from her I asked her the one thing I have been thinking since I heard her voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"The same thing the rest of you are. I got arrested." She told me.

I took a step back from her. I could not believe what I was hearing. She was always so good with following the rules. How did she get arrested? When did she get arrested?

"When?" I asked her.

"A year ago." She answered.

"So that's why you stopped coming to see me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yeah. Why else would I have stopped?" She asked me.

"I thought you forgot about me." I honestly told her.

I truthfully thought she had forgotten about me. We were both sixteen the last time I saw her. I truthfully thought she meet a guy or something. A guy who did not want her spending all her time with me in lockup. It was the only reason I could think off. We both had no family left; it was just the two of us. I could not think of any other reason after all these years she just stopped coming to see me. The thought of her getting arrested never even crossed my mind.

"And how could I ever do that. I'm your only friend." She answered me.

I could not help but smile. She had not forgotten about me. My worst fear was that she would abandon me like everyone else. Dahlia was the only person I had left from my life before it all went to shit.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I got into a fight." She told me.

A fight, it sounded so unlike her. I knew she had a temper, she always have but she was never the one for conflict. I had been locked up sense we were eleven maybe she changed along the way. I know I have.

"Did you at least kick her ass?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered like the it should be obvious.

Then from behind me someone cleared there throat. I turned around to see my little group all looking at us. Truthfully I had forgotten they were there until now.

"Guys this is Dahlia. She's my best friend." I told them. "Dahlia these are the guys."

I did not bother to tell her there names because truthfully I did not remember them. Only John and that's because he has the same first name as me.

"HI, I'm John, John Mbege." John said to her as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." She responded.

He was the only one who stepped forward to great her personally and I was happy about that. I did not like the way he was looking at her. I took a quick look back to Dahlia and noticed that she had changed a lot in the last year. She had always been pretty but now she had this confidence about her that was not there before. Confidence like that was bond to attract attention. It was in that moment that I realized I was going to have to keep a close eye on who she gets close to. These guys were all a bunch of animals only thinking about one thing.

The second John let go of her hand to wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in close to me. I gave John a quick look that told him to back off. I liked him but he was not good enough for Dahlia. I knew that she did not like to be touched but that never seemed to be a problem with us. We both trusted the other with our lives.

"Think of all the fun we can have now that were off the Ark." I told her.

"I would imagine too much fun for you to handle." She replied.

I could not help but wonder what had happened to the sweet, shy little girl I left when I got locked up.

"You keep telling yourself that Baby Doll." I said using the nickname I gave her when we were kids.

I knew she always hated it and loved that she would get so upset about a stupid name. To my surprised she just smiled. She was not bothered by the name at all.

"I missed this." She told me.

"Us against the world." I said remembering the promise we made each other when we were ten right when our lives started to go to shit.

"Literally." She responded as she smiled and looked around the forest that surrounded us.

I did not know exactly what happened to get Dahlia sent down here with us but I did not care. All I cared about was that she was here with me and I was no longer alone.


	4. First to Dye

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Murphy.

On the Ark all we could do was wish for this type of freedom but now that I was hear and could truly do whatever I wanted I was overwhelmed. I could not decide what I wanted to do first. Maybe find some water so I could learn to swim. I always wanted to swim.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me instead of answering my question.

"I would like to find some water." I told him with a smile.

Murphy looked back at me and smiled.

"Still dreaming about learning to swim?" He asked me.

"Of course." I told him. "You know you want to go for a swim to." I told him.

"Can't say I look forward to drowning today, but if my Baby Doll wants to swim we will find you a place to swim." He told me.

"Wells said he was looking for water." John told the two of us, trying to get into our conversation.

"Yes he did." Murphy responded.

All of our eyes surveyed the make shift camp that was starting to be built. My eyes landed on him standing near the drop ship collecting some wood. It looked like it was for the fire.

"He's over there." I told them as I pointed in his direction.

"Let's go." Murphy said.

He was a little more eager then I thought he would be. He really did not like Wells.

We were about to reach him when Murphy held out his arm and told us to wait.

"What are we doing?" John asked.

"Just wait." Murphy responded.

A few minutes later Wells disappeared back into the woods. I assumed to look for more fire wood.

Once he was out of site Murphy ran over to where he was dumping the wood into a pile and started to carve something on the side of the drop ship. When he was done and moved out of the way I looked to see what he had written. Carved into the side of the ship said First son, first to dye.

I took in what I was reading knowing that Murphy would not actually kill Wells he just wanted to scare him. I also noticed that he spelt die wrong. I did not have the heart to tell him that though. He looked so proud with himself and John did not seem to notice. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me around the corner. John followed the two of us as we hid out of view for Wells to return.

It did not take long for Wells to return. His back was to us and he was placing the wood he had in his hands onto the pile that he had already made.

"Find any water yet?" John asked.

"No, not yet, but…" Wells replied but stopped when he saw who was talking to him.

There was a shocked look on his face. He obviously was not expecting our group to approach him again so soon.

Murphy took a step forward and I followed standing to his right. John stayed a step behind to his left. From where I was standing I could see the smirk on Murphy's face. He stood confidently with his hands in his pockets. I looked over to John who was standing all tense. He looked angry for some reason. It was easy to see that both of these boys where trying to prove how macho they were. Trying to prove they were dominate over Wells.

_If the boys want to have fun, who am I to stand in the way? _I thought.

Whatever was about to unfold I was okay with that.

"I'm going back out. If you want to come." He asked more to me than the other two.

I did not answer I just stood there with my arms crossed over my chest. I had no intention of leaving Murphy to go off with Wells of all people.

It was at this moment that Wells noticed what Murphy had carved into the side of the drop ship.

Wells looked back to Murphy causing him to chuckle at him. Murphy then proceeded to pretend to scratch his nose with the hand that was holding his knife. Making shore Wells knew he was the one who wrote it. Then all of a sudden Murphy demeanor changed. He became more tense.

"You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the air lock chamber when your father floated him." Murphy Wells.

I could not help the tightness in my chest that had formed. I had not thought about that day for so long but it was apparent in Murphy's voice that he thought about it every day.

I had been there with him and his mother. We were only eight at the time. My mother and his had been best friends sense they were kids. Our family's where in separable so of course we would be there for them in this moment. I was unable to hold back my tears as he begged to be spared. He was just trying to save his son like any father would. His mom was silent she had seemed to be in shock. She was not crying I remembered that the most how his mom did not shed one tear. At least not in front of me. Murphy had broken down the instant the air lock doors opened.

He fell to the floor crying. I knew he blamed himself for this and that I could not stand. I wanted so much to tell him this was not his fault but I could not find the words. I did the only thing I could; I sat down next to him and hugged him as he cried.

We sat there until our parents separated us. I had no idea how much time had passed but when we stood up the front of my shirt was soaked with his tears. That had been the first of only two times I had ever seen Murphy cry.

Wells started to walk forward not really looking at any of us.

"You spelt die wrong, geniuses." He said as he walked by and bumped into Murphy's shoulder.

Murphy just looked after him smiling but John looked pissed. I could not help but feel a little anger fill my body. I was angry that Wells brought up the fact that he spelt the word wrong. It was not really his fault he got locked up right after we turned eleven. It was not like they educated the criminals.

As Wells walked away Bellamy started to make his way towered us. I could see the determined look he had on his face. He was up to something. He was a man with a purpose.

"If you're going to kill someone. It's probably best not to announce it." He said when he saw what Murphy wrote on the drop ship.

_It's probably best you don't get involved in others peoples business. _I thought.

I really wanted to tell him, but I knew he wanted something so I bit my tong and waited to see what he was going to say.

Murphy just chuckled in response. I did not know what he was laughing at. I found what Bellamy said was un called for but it was not my place to say so. He was not talking to me.

Stay out of the way, stay unseen, watch, then act. That was how I lived my life.

"You're not really of the guard, are you?" Murphy asked.

I could not help but smile.

_Finally someone else besides me sees this. _

"No the real guard will be here soon." He said not even trying to lie about it. "Unless we stop it." He finished.

_Unless we stopped it. What was he getting at it?_ I could not help but be suspicious of him. It was just in my nature to be suspicious of everyone I meet, but he was hiding something. That I was shore off.

"You don't actually think there gonna forgive your crimes?" He asked.

I was starting to see where he was going with this. Most crimes would probably be forgiven but people like Murphy and I would probably end up right where we started. In jail.

"Even if they do. Then what?" Bellamy continued.

I looked over and saw Murphy look to the ground. He was obviously listening to what he was saying. Not only listening but believing him. I looked back to Bellamy who obviously very happy with himself right now.

"Guys like us what, become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky maybe pick up their trash?" Bellamy said.

I could hear his voice get a little on edge as he spoke the last few words. I took a mental note of that and would question it later.

"You got a point?" John finally asked what I had been thinking.

"No. I got a question." Bellamy said.

Man this guy was a good talker.

"They locked you up. Dumped you down here like lab rates to die. So why are you helping them?" Bellamy asked.

"The hell we are." John practically yelled.

He seemed to be getting the two boys worked up just like he wanted.

"You're wearing those bracelets aren't you?" Bellamy told them.

Finally there it was. What he wanted. The wrist bands he wanted them off. The only question was why?

"Right now those things are telling them weather or not it's safe to follow us down." He told them.

"Ok you said we could stop it. How?" Murphy finally spoke up.

Bellamy smiled; he knew he was going to get what he wanted. He had picked correctly, it was easy for him to manipulate Murphy and I did not like that.

"Take them off. The Ark with think your dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?" Bellamy asked him.

Murphy just smiled back at him.

"How about your girlfriend, does she follow?" He asked Murphy like I was not just standing right there.

I could not bite my tong any longer.

"Not his girlfriend, and I don't follow any one." I told him.

I started him rite down and he did not seem to be backing down or looking away. That was until Murphy spoke up. 

"Right, and if we do, I mean what's in it for us?" Murphy asked obviously not wanting to give in unless we got something in return.

I guess that's what this is about. If Bellamy could give him something better than the benefits form the Ark he would agree. Me I was going to take the band off either way. There are people on the Ark I don't want to know I'm still alive. It would make it a lot easier to deal with them when they come down if they think I'm dead.

"Someone had got to help me run things." He said and walked away.

Murphy and John looked after him. I on the other hand could not help but think about his words. He thought he was in charge. He wanted to run things. I guess that's okay. For now.


	5. Whatever The Hell We Want

Bellamy knew what he was doing. He waited for night fall and for Wells to go to sleep until he walked to the large group of kids that stood around the fire. He motioned for Murphy and John to join him. They had been waiting all day for him to ask them to do something so they quickly made their way over. I followed Murphy not shore of if I trusted him to go off on his own. His temper had enhanced over his years in lock up and already today I had stopped him from getting into two fights with kids who would not have stood a chance against him. Then watches once as he fought in a fair fight.

"Are we really just going to do everything he asks?" I asked Murphy as we made our way over.

"You don't have to do anything." He responded.

"But you do?" I asked him.

"I don't have to do anything. I want to. I don't want them down here. They will only mess everything up." Murphy told me.

"Even if that's true. You're really okay with him being in charge?" I asked him.

"Someone has to be. It would be worse. Wells could be in charge." John said butting into our conversation.

"He's rite. And there's nothing wrong with getting on the leaders good side. Like he said he will need help running things." Murphy told me.

"Do you really think he's going to let you run things along with him?" I asked him.

"I do. Why are you questioning this? Come on Dahlia for once in our lives we can be the ones in charge not the ones being controlled. I'm doing this for you." He told me.

"Don't blame this on me. If you want to be Bellamy's bitch so be it. I'll have your back. But when this all goes south, and it will. I will be there to say I told you so." I told him as we finally reached Bellamy.

Once we reached Bellamy who stood in the center of the group he went on to give everyone else the same speech that he had given us earlier. He really was a great talker. It was easy for him to get in everyone's head and manipulate him. Everyone that is except me. I could see right through him. He was hiding something from us, and whatever it was scared him.

After he finished talking it looked like everyone was thinking about what he had said but was not shore if it was a good idea. The truth is they just did not want to be the first to step up in case it was a mistake. I knew that and so did Bellamy.

"So why don't we get this thing started." Bellamy called out into the large group of kids that had gathered.

"Murphy?" He asked.

Murphy made his way over to Bellamy who was standing in front of a small rock. Murphy did not need Bellamy to tell him what to do. He knelt down and placed his hand on the rock. John came up and held Murphy still as Bellamy took Murphy's knife and struggled to pop off the wristband. I could see the pain on Murphy's face as he did this. Murphy bit his lip refusing to let any sound of pain escape his lips. I did nothing but watch that was until I saw blood dripping from behind the band. It was not a lot but I was not going to let anyone hurt Murphy.

"Get out of the way. You're hurting him." I said to Bellamy as I pushed him out of the way.

He looked at me in shock. He was obviously surprised and so was everyone else. I could care less. I just held out my hand to him. After a few seconds of staring me down he handed me the blade.

I placed it under the wrist band and looked to Bellamy. You need to use your body wait as leverage I told him. I then pushed down with all my wait and there it was the pop I had been waiting for as his wristband opened and fell off. Murphy stood up and rubbed his wrist. I handed him his blade forcefully.

"You got this?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said as he took the knife from me.

He then picked up his wristband and held it in the air. Whooping erupted from the group and then he threw it into the fire. Making shore it was destroyed for good.

I looked over to Bellamy he no longer looked angry at me for embarrassing him, he just looked happy that whatever he was panning was working.

John was the next one to take his wrist band off. He was not as quite about the pain as Murphy was.

"Dahlia why don't you go next?" Bellamy asked him.

I wanted to tell him to fuck off but I wanted the dam thing off. So if doing so made him think he had me under control like everyone else so be it.

I looked up at him and let a big smile form on my face. My eyes glistened with excitement.

"I thought you would never ask." I said to him as I made my way to the rock.

He seemed to believe everything that I just did and said because he smiled at me with his annoyingly perfect smile.

"Are you shore about this?" Murphy asked me.

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted this." I said to him.

"Yes but it hurts." He said to me.

He did not want to hurt me. I could not help but smile.  
"This is not the time for concern. I'll be fine." I told him as I placed my arm on the rock.

At that moment John came up behind me and held on to me trying to hold me down. I quickly jumped out of his grasp and sent him a look that clearly said back the fuck up. He seemed to have got the message because he took a step back. In that moment I no longer looked like a quiet little girl, a bit of the real me must have shone through because he looked terrified.

"I have to hold you down." He said to me softly.

I did not say anything back I just stared at him.

"She does not like to be touched." Murphy replied for me.

"Someone needs to hold her down." John said.

"I'll be fine on my own." I answered.

I looked around to see everyone's eyes were on me. Problem trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

"Dahlia if you move I will cut you." Murphy told me, worry filled his voice.

"I won't move." I told him sternly.

Murphy just looked at me and shook his head. I placed my wrist back on the rock. Right when he was about to take off the band Bellamy took a step towards us.

"Murphy I don't think that's a good idea." He said to Murphy.

"If she says she won't move she won't move." He told Bellamy.

It was the first time Murphy had a stern tone with Bellamy. It felt good that he would still chose me over him.

Bellamy nodded and Murphy continued with what he was doing. There was a slight sting on my skin as he pushed the blade against the wrist band. I could not believe this is the pain they were complaining about. They had no idea what real pain felt like.

Within seconds the wrist band was off. I picked it up and throw it in the fire. The crowd cheered in response.

This went on for some time. I lost track of how many bands where taken off. The crowed had got kind of wild. They were whooping and celebrating around the fire. I was starting to worry that this might get out of control. I stayed by Murphy's side as he continued to remove wrist bands.

I looked up from what was going on directly in front of me to see Wells pushing his way through the crowed. I took a step closer to Murphy in case he made his way over here.

I watched as he stopped walking and started at us in shock.

At the moment Murphy was removing the wristband of a tall pale girl with long brown hair, she was wearing a red jacket and black jeans. John was holding her still as Murphy used his knife to pop it off. Bellamy stood to the side and just watched the seen with pride. My eyes were pulled from him when she cried out in pain as the knife did its work.

"Ahhh." She screamed.

The crowd cheered again as Murphy hold up the wristband so everyone can see that another wristband has been removed. Then he tosses it onto the growing pile in the fire.

"Who's next?" Bellamy yells into the crowed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked finally finding his voice.

John tried to approach Wells but Bellamy held him back.

"Liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy asked Wells.

"It looks like your trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wrist bands are all we got." He snapped at Bellamy.

Bellamy was starting to look annoyed but also worried that people will listen to Wells. He rubs his hand over his face as everyone looks from him and Wells waiting for what he will say next.

"Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow." Wells told everyone.

Did he not get that the Ark thinking we were dead was the point of this.

"That's the point, Chancellor." Bellamy said with a smile.

This caused all the girls to laugh. _Really girls. You make us all look bad._ I thought to myself. That was not even funny.

"We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" He asked the crowed.

"Yeah." Roars through the crowed as people agree with him.

All of them willing to follow everything he says and we have not even been here a day. I look over to Murphy who is just as eager to be told what to do.

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and parents up there. There our farmers, our doctors, our engineers." Wells spoke to the crowed.

I can see Bellamy scanning the crowed trying to see if Wells is swaying anyone to his side. He looks worried. But the worry lies in his eyes the rest of him is calm.

"I don't care what he tells you…we won't survive on our own…and besides if it is really safe." He says as he looks at Bellamy, Murphy, John, then me.

"How could you not want the rest of our people to come down?" Wells asked.

"My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." Bellamy told Wells.

Bellamy had made his way over to Wells and was now standing right in front of him. There was a hint of anger in his eyes as he spoke about his mother.

"Your father did that." Bellamy said.

"My father did not write the laws.

"No. he enforced them. But not anymore, not here. Here there are no laws." Bellamy said as he raised his voice.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want." Bellamy said.

"That right." Someone called out.

"Now you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want." Bellamy told him.

I was surprised that Wells did nothing back. I mean Bellamy gave him permission to kill him. I wondered how long this whatever the hell we want thing will work for us.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy yelled out.

I could not believe him and how easy it was for him to follow.

"Whatever the hell we want!" This time John had joined in.

"Whatever the hell we want!" Now the crowed was chanting to.

I just stood there watching Bellamy and Wells who were staring each other down. It did not break until the sky opened up and it started to poor rain. They both looked up to the sky and then Wells walked away. Leaving Bellamy standing there alone in the rain.


	6. Murphy PoV 2

The rain started to poor and everyone forget what was going on around them. There was a moment of silence that was quickly replaced by cheers, people yelling rain, and just all around excitement.

I could not help but yell out in excitement. This was rain real rain. I tilted my head upward taking some of the water into my mouth to quench my thirst. I then looked over to Dahlia to see her enjoying it just like everyone else.

She was looking up at the sky just like I was a second ago. Letting the rain drops fall into her open mouth. The water was dripping down her body making her tight black tang top cling to her body. It was in this moment I realized she did not have a jacket.

Sh_e must be freezing. _

I watched her as she started too soon around with her arms held out taking it all in. She looked so happy, almost like every other kid here. She deserved to be happy, even if it was only for a short time. After what happened with her mom then her dad she deserved this more than anyone else here.

He almost felt bad as he stated his way over to her. He was going to give her his jacket. He knew she would insist he keep it causing then to fight until she gave into him.

I started walking towards her when my path was blocked. I looked up to see Bellamy standing in front of me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him as I tried to look around him.

I relaxed when I saw that she was still standing in the same spot.

"I just wanted to say thanks for the assistance." He said.

"Yeah no problem, don't worry about it." I told him as I kept my eyes on Dahlia.

He noticed that I was not paying attention to him fully and turned around to see what I was looking at. When his eyes landed on her he smiled and turned back to me.

"So why is she not your girlfriend?" He asked me.

I finally looked at him. I was surprised by what he had just said. Dahlia was the farthest thing from my girlfriend.

"Because that would be weird. She's like my sister." I told him.

"Then why are you starting?" He asked.

"She does not have a jacket. I was going to give her mine." I told him.

"You don't need to do that. I'll find her a jacket."

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"I told you I would look out for you guys right. I'm a man of my word. You see those two tents over there near mine." He said as he pointed in the direction of the only three tents put up.

I looked over at the three tents. One was twice the size of the others which I assumed was his. The other two was almost the same size but the one closest to Bellamy's is a little but bigger.

"Those two are got the three of you." He told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Just keep up the good work and it won't end there. I'll get someone on finding a jacket for Dahlia." He said before walking off.

"What did he want?" John asked once Bellamy was out of ear shot.

"Those two tents over there are for you, Dahlia and me." I told him.

"Cool." He said as he ran over to the tents to see check them out.

I wanted to go over there and claimed the bigger tent as mine. It was mine even if he did not know it yet. I just needed to talk to Dahlia first.

"What are you doing?" I asked Dahlia who was still spinning around.

"Having some fun you should try it." She told me.

"Where's your jacket?" I asked her.

"Are you always so grumpy?" She asked me.

"Yes, and you did not answer my question."

"I don't have one." She answered.

"That's what I thought. Bellamy said he would find you one but take mine for now." I told her as I started to take it off.

She looked at me and she seemed to be upset about something. She stopped spinning and was now looking rite at me.

"Why is Bellamy looking for a jacket?" She asked me.

"I asked him to. Here put this on." I said as I tried to through it over her shoulders.

She quickly responded by throwing it off of herself.

"Don't be stupid you need it and its yore." She told me.

"You're going to get sick."

"So will you." She stood firm.

"Dahlia just do what I say for once." I snapped at her.

"Look Murphy I get that you're trying to be nice, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can do it myself. If I say I'm going to be fine, I will be." She told me.

I did not know why I would expect any different. She was always so stubborn but normally she would give in and do as I asked. When the hell did she get so independent? Then I realized how stupid that question was. She had been living on her own for six years.

"Is there anything else?" She asked me.

"Bellamy, he made us tents. You, me, and John." I told her.

"There's only two." She said.

"Way to point out the obvious. Two of us will have to share. At least for now." I told her.

"It looks like John has made himself comfortable in the big tent." She said.

"Yes it does." I said as he was walking in and out of it, showing off how he got the second biggest tent in camp.

"You better tell John to get the hell out of our tent because I am bunking with you." She told me.

I could not help but smile a little bit. Thank god I would not have to bunk with John. I liked him and all but I would be much more comfortable with Dahlia.

"I'll get right on that Baby Doll." I told her as I made my way over to John.

I walked into the tent to find John laying down on one of the two mattresses that were laid out on both sides of the tent.

I could not help but wonder when they had the time to make them.

"Sorry to say this but you need to take the other tent." I told him.

He sat up and looked at me confused.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Dahlia and I are taking this tent. So you need to get out." I told him sternly.

"If you two want to shack up take the smaller tent. It has one bed you can share." He told me.

"You don't get it. Dahlia wants this tent so you better be out by the time she comes to bed." I told him.

"Are you serious?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him then turned around and started to walk out of the tent.

"I can't believe you're going to kick me out of the tent for some bitch. So you can get some ass." He said from behind me.

My entire body instantly tense up. I could almost not believe what I had just herd come out of his mouth. I was so mad that I started to shake.

I turned around and quickly marched over to him. I grabbed him by the neck and then took him out by the knee and held him down so he could not get up or breathe.

"What the hell did you just say about Dahlia?" I yelled at him.

The look on his face was pure terror. He was rite to be scared, no one, and I repeat no one will talk about her that way.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I was just upset." He spat out through rough breaths as he tried to gasp for air.

"Dahlia is not a bitch and if I ever hear you call her that again I will make shore to break something." I told him.

"And she most certainly is not a peace of ass. If I ever see you even look at her again the way you were this morning I will kill you." I told him, and I was dead serious.

I let him go and started to walk away as he coughed. His lungs trying to get air.

"You're really going to pick her over me?" He asked before I could leave the tent.

"I have known her my entire life and you all of eight hours. So I will say yes. I will always pick her." I told him.

"Now get the hell out of my tent." I said and pushed my way through the flap and outside to the rest of camp.


	7. He's The Puppy and I'm the Wolf

I watch Murphy as he walked away glad that he did not object to us sharing a tent. The truth was I spent the last year in isolation, all alone with no one except for my perverted guards. I did not want to have to sleep alone in my own tent. I was hoping that it would just be like the sleep overs we used to have when we were a kid. Then we did have to share a room from when we were nine to eleven when he got arrested and I got put into orphanage. I stayed in the orphanage until when I was arrested at sixteen. Even though I had to share a room with three other girls I had never felt so alone. I never wanted to feel that way again.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I did not notice the person who had walked up next to me.

"I found this for you." He said causing me jump slightly.

I looked over to see Bellamy standing next to me holding out a jacket to me. I looked it over and it looked to be a black leather jacket. I was happy that it was black, my favorite color. I had to admit I was cold and even though I did not want to take anything from him I did not want to freeze to death.

"Thank you." I said as I took it from him and put it on.

I was surprised as to how good it fit. I could not help but wondered how he had figured out my size.

"Did you see the tents I had made for you guys?" He asked me.

"Yes. Murphy told me." I responded still not looking at him but at the fire in front of me.

"Where is Murphy anyway?" Bellamy asked me.

"Trying to get John out of our tent." I told him.

Bellamy went silent. It actually made me uncomfortable. I had gotten use to his constant talking. I looked up to see him staring at me with some weird look like he was trying to figure me out.

"You're staring." I said to him.

"You and Murphy are really not together?" He asked me.

"No." I told him sternly.

"Then why are you sharing a tent?" He asked not that it was any of his business.

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. We lived together for a few years after his parents died, and I don't like to sleep alone. So, yeah." I responded to him.

I hoped that he had got what he wanted and would leave me alone.

"A girl like you should never have to sleep alone." He said to me.

I could not believe what he had just said to me. I looked over to him to see if he was being serious. He was.

"If you ever get lonely your always welcome to join me in my tent." He said pointing to the big tent right next to mine.

I just started at him for a moment and that burst out laughing. I could not help it I was laughing so loud people were starting to look at us. I looked up at him threw teary eyes. He looked totally shocked. Like he could not believe I would find his invitation funny.

"What is so funny?" He asked me in a hushed tone.

"I can't believe you really just hit on me." I replied through my laughter.

The look on his face was easy to read. He could not believe I was not interested in him.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked trying to figure out the reason for my response.

"Sorry Bellamy. You're hot and all but I'm seriously not interested." I told him sternly once my laughter stopped.

He squinted his eyes at me. It was almost like he was trying to look into my soul.

"You're gay." He said like he had just figured out a puzzle.

"Yes Bellamy, because being a lesbian is the only way to explain why I would not want to sleep with a egotistical, power hungry, guy who is so full of himself he assumes every girl would just fall into bed with him because he asked. That's not even taking in the fact that we just met and I don't like you very much." I told him.

"So you're not gay?" He asked me.

"No. I'm not gay." I replied as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the jacket and the tent." I told him as I made my way over to the tent that still held Murphy and John.

When I made my way over to the tent I was about to go in and kick John out myself when I heard yelling. I think John was yelling at Murphy. I moved a little closer to the tent and listened to what was going on.

"I can't believe you're going to kick me out of the tent for some bitch. So you can get some ass." I herd John yell.

I could not believe what I was hearing. I thought John was a nice kid. A little too far up Bellamy's ass but still a nice kid. I was about to barge in and confront him when I herd footsteps and a thud as someone fell to the ground. For a second I got worried I thought John had attacked Murphy. Just for a second because Murphy was the next to speak.

"What the hell did you just say about Dahlia?" Murphy yelled at him.

I knew it was wrong but I could not help but smile. It made me feel good knowing the Murphy still had my back after all these years.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean it. I was just upset." John said back.

It was easy for me to tell that Murphy must be chocking him. John could barely get his words out. He was trying so hard to breath I could heal his struggle from all the way out here. I knew I should go in and stop this, but I did not want to.

"Dahlia is not a bitch and if I ever hear you call her that again I will make shore to break something." Murphy told John.

My stomach did a slight flip in excitement knowing that Murphy was telling the truth. I could tell by his voice.

"And she most certainly is not a peace of ass. If I ever see you even look at her again the way you were this morning I will kill you." He told him.

I could not even explain how filled with joy I had become at his words. I was beyond happy to know even after all these years our love and commitment to one and other had not faded. Then I thought about what Murphy had just said_. How was John looking at me this morning?_

Murphy must have let him go because I could hear John coughing and gasping for air.

"You're really going to pick her over me?" John asked.

_Yes good question._

"I have known her my entire life and you all of eight hours. So I will say yes. I will always pick her." Murphy told John.

I could no longer contain the smile that wanted to spread its way over my face. I did not even try to when Murphy walked out of the tent and saw me standing there smiling like an idiot.

"How much of that did you hear?" Murphy asked me like he was scared that I was going to be frightened of him.

"Enough." I told him.

He started to walk away and I followed him.

"I'm not mad." I said causing him to turn away.

"You're not?" He asked.

"No and I'm not scared of you either if that's what you're thinking." I told him.

He just smiled as he looked at me.

"He deserved it." I told him.

"He did." Murphy replied.

"That does not change the fact that in the morning you're going to say you're sorry." I told him.

"Like hell I am!" He yelled at me.

"Yes you are." I told him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked me.

"Because you have already threated Wells and pissed of all of the goody goodies on the ground. You don't need to add people like us to that list. Especially someone close to Bellamy. You might have brought John into Bellamy's circle but he is there now. You can't afford to throw away friends. You have to be smart about things like this." I told him.

He did not answer me he just looked past me and around the camp.

"We need all the allies we can get." I told him.

"Your right." He said.

"I always am. First thing in the morning." I told him.

"Fine, but just so you know I'm not happy."

"When are you ever happy?" I asked him.

"I think the last time was when I was eight." He responded then started walking towards our tent.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

"Be there in a minute just need to thank Bellamy for the jacket." I told him.

He did not question what I had just told him he just turned and walked away. Once Murphy was softly tucked away in the tent I looked around the camp until I found who I was looking for. John was sitting at the far end of camp, by himself, with his back turned to me.

I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked over to see who had joined him on the log and instantly tensed when he saw it was me.

"What happened to you?" I asked him as I pointed to the browses on his neck.

"Nothing." He lied as he got up and walked away from me.

I followed him as he entered the woods.

"You're lying." I told him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alone." He told me.

"No I don't think I will. I think you should be more carful the next time you call someone a bitch, or a peace of ass." I said to him.

He looked truly shocked at what I had just said to him.

"Murphy told you?" He asked in shock.

"No I over herd. I was standing outside the tent." I told him as I crossed my hands over my chest.

"What? You where? Why did you not stop him?" He asked me.

I could not help but think this was all too funny.

"Why would I do that? If I had my way he would have broken your pretty little face so you could not talk again." I told him.

He gave me a confused look and tried to walk by me but I blocked his way.

"You're just as crazy as him. A match made in heaven." He said to me.

"You're mistaken." I told him

"I don't think I am." He said as he tried to walk by me again.

"Yes you are. You see Murphy is like a puppy, compared to me. I'm more like a wolf. I'm not someone you want to make angry." I told him.

"What is this about? What I said in the tent. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said.

"This is not about that." I told him.

"Then what is this about?" He asked.

"You and making shore you don't tell anyone what happened tonight in that tent." I told him, very sternly.

"Why would you care if I tell anyone?" He asked me.

"Murphy has enough enemy's. He does not need anymore." I told him calmly.

"And what will happen if I do tell someone." He replied.

"Well you can do that. But if you do I will be paying you a visit." I said to him as I took a step closer to him.

"You won't see me coming, you won't even hear me." I reached out and touched one of his hands.

"First I will break all of the bones in one hand, and then I will move to the other. If I still don't feel like you have learned from your mistakes I will move on to your feet. Then your knees and when I feel like you finally learned your lesson I will end it." I told him as I traced my fingers gently up his arm.

"End it?" He asked.

Obviously worried about what that meant.

"I will kill you. I won't spare you." I told him.

He looked back at me. I could tell he was trying to not believe me but I knew he did. He knew I was being honest, just as I did.

"I don't think you're capable. Of taking a life." He said to me obviously trying to change my mind.

I took a step closer to him. Our chests met and I placed my hands on his chest. I stood up on my tip toes so my lips where near his ear.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." I whispered in his ear.

He could feel my breath on the side of his face and he shivered in response. Not out of pleaser but pure terror. I took a step back from him looking him dead in the eyes.

"So here's what's going to happen. In the morning Murphy's going to say he's sorry and you're going to except. Then you're going to go back to acting like nothing ever happened and your still the best of friends. You're going to have his back no matter what and if you tell him or anyone that I was here tonight I will find you." I told him.

"Do you understand?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said.

I smiled at him with a big fake smile.

"See you in the morning." I told him as I started to walk away.

"Oh one more thing, don't think about going to Bellamy either. He favors Murphy over you and if trying to fuck me so I don't think he will take your side." I told him then walked away making my way back to camp.

I quickly made my way over and into my tent. All I wanted was to get some sleep.

"Where the hell have you been?" Murphy yelled at me the second I walked into the tent.

"Calm down, I went for a walk. You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I told him.

"A walk. I thought you said you were going to talk to Bellamy?" He asked me.

"I did and then I went for a walk." I lied to him.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked him.

"I'm tired." I told him.

"Were going to talk about this in the morning." He told me.

"Whatever you say dad." I said to him as I lay down on my bed.

Almost seconds after my head hit the pillow someone barged into the tent. I looked over to see Bellamy standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I need you guys now. Grab John I will explain on the way." He told us before storming out of our tent.

"Is he being serious right now?" I asked Murphy.

"I think he is." He said.

The both of us got up and walked out of our tent. Apparently to go find John.


	8. Your Hour is UP

"What do you think he wants?" I asked Murphy once Bellamy was out of our tent.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Murphy answered all too eager for my liking.

"So much for whatever the hell we want. More like whatever the hell Bellamy wants." I replied.

"Dahlia can you please just be nice? I don't want to lose our tent because you have a big mouth." He asked me.

"Fine." I said.

The two of us made our way out of the tent to find Bellamy talking to two more guys. There speaking quietly so I cannot hear what they are saying. I look around the rest of the camp to see everyone else is sleeping. I could not figure out what it was Bellamy wanted with us.

"What's going on?" Murphy asked after the two guys Bellamy was talking to ran off.

"Were going to get Wells writs band off." He told us.

"How?" Murphy asked.

"I'm going to ask nicely."

"And if he says no?" I asked.

"Then we will take it off for him." Bellamy answered.

"You're going to take it off by force. Do you really think that's right?" I asked him.

"Dahlia." Murphy tried to hush me.

"No Murphy. Are you listening to him? Talking kids into taking them off willingly is one thing but to force someone to do something they don't want to. I'm not okay with that." I told the both of them.

"Then you don't need to come." Bellamy told me. "But it still does not change the fact that we need that wristband off. Even if every single one of these kids die, the Ark will come down if Wells is still alive." He told me.

"What is it you are going to do?" I asked Murphy.

I was not going to tell him what he could and could not do. He knew dam well I would not like this plan. That does not change the fact that it's his decision to make.

"Dahlia I'm sorry but Bellamy's right." He told me.

"Fine, then let's go. I'll get John." I told them.

I started to walk away but Bellamy stopped me.

"I thought you said you did not want to come?" He asked me.

"I go were Murphy goes. Plus someone needs to make shore you don't hurt Wells." I answered.

I walked away from them and into John's tent. I could not help but role my eyes when I saw a topless girl sitting in his lap. They were too busy kissing to notice me.

"Get out." I said sternly.

Both of them looked over to see who was talking. Once the girl saw me she hurried off of his lap and started to dress. She then quickly left the tent.

"What is it now?" John asked me.

"Bellamy needs us." I told him.

He seemed to relax a little. He fixed him clothes and then followed me out of the tent.

"Dahlia said you needed me." He said to Bellamy when we reached him.

"We are going to get Wells wristband off tonight. If he won't do it voluntarily I'll need your help." He told him

"So what is it you need us to do?" John asked him.

"I need the three of you to stay close to me but out of sight. If Wells won't take the thing of voluntarily that's when you will step in and take it off for him." Bellamy told the three of us.

I could not help but notice how he kept saying you and not we. He had no intention of doing any of this himself.

The two of them nodded in agreement.

"Let's move out." Bellamy said and of course Murphy and John were quick to follow.

It did not take long for us to find Wells. He was sleeping against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He was just on the outside of the camp. Bellamy motioned for us to go around. The three of us quickly walked off and hid in the woods out of sight. I could not believe that I was here. The only reason I was, is because someone needs to watch Murphy and make shore he does not get into any trouble.

"Are you shore about this?" I whisper to Murphy as we watched Bellamy make his way over to Wells.

"Yes. Now please stop questioning everything." He answered.

Bellamy leaned over placed his hand over Wells mouth. Stopping him from making a sound. Wells started to fight. Desperately trying to get away from Bellamy's grasp. It was no use Bellamy easily overpowered him.

As I watched this I became increasingly uneasy. My blood pressure was rising; I could feel my heart beating almost out of my chest. My firsts tightened up and mouth became dry.

"Shhh." I heard Bellamy say from over here.

Then he pulled a gun out from the back of his pants and showed it to Wells.

"Murphy." I said.

"Yeah I see it." He answered.

"Did you know he had a gun?" I asked the both of them.

"No." Murphy answered.

"You?" I asked John.

"Of course not." He answered.

He forced Wells up and tells him to follow. He started to lead him out of camp and we start to follow. Making shore to stay quiet and out of site.

I was becoming increasingly more concerned for Wells. Bellamy had told us we were taking the dam thing off but why did he have a gun? How did he get a gun? Why had he not told us he had a gun? So many questions started to run through my mind I thought my head was going to explode. Maybe I'm just going to have to watch him a little more closely then I already was. He may be more dangerous than I thought.

"That's far enough." Bellamy said causing Wells to stop dead in his tracks.

Wells turned around and looked at Bellamy. There was no denying it he was scared for his life.

"I don't want to shoot you, Wells hell, I like you. But I do need them to think that you're dead." He told him.

"Why? Why are you doing this, for real, not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?" Wells asked Bellamy.

_Finally someone is asking the right questions here. _

"I have my reasons, I also have the gun." Bellamy responded not answering his question.

"So I as the questions, and the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banished you, Wells, and yet here you are still doing his bidding, following the rules." Bellamy told him.

He had a point but at the same time I hated myself for admitting that Bellamy was rite about something.

"Aren't you tried of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take of that wristband and you'll be amazed at how good it feels." Bellamy said trying to convince Wells.

"No. Never. Not going to happen. Is that clear enough for you?" Wells replied.

I could not help but gain a little respect for Wells. Not only did he not get manipulated by Bellamy like everyone else. He also is not intimidated by the gun that is pointed at him.

"Yeah. It is." Bellamy said, he was disappointed.

Bellamy cocks his gun. For a split second I thought he was going to shoot him. I moved to step out form where I was but Murphy held me back.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

I was about to yell at Murphy to let me go but then I saw Bellamy put the gun away and look over to us.

Bellamy was looking at us and Wells turned around to look our way. He saw Murphy first then John and lastly me. He looked shocked for a second and then he turned and ran away. He did not get far because the two guys that Bellamy was talking to before stepped out of the tree line and grabbed him. I looked over to Murphy as they pulled him over to us and he was just smiling. He looked like he was enjoying this too much.

Wells yells and struggles to get free but they just pull him back.

I take a few steps back and stand besides Bellamy and just watch what is unfolding in front of me.

"No get off of me! NO!" Wells was yelling.

I truthfully felt bad for him as I watched John hold his arm still as the other two held him down. No one should be forced to do anything they did not want to. Murphy then walked around to the front of him. Knife in his hand.

"Come on man let me go!" Wells pleaded.

This made me feel sick to my stomach knowing that Murphy and I were involved in this.

I leaned in a little closer to Bellamy and whispered so only he could hear me.

"I hope this makes you happy. Getting people to do exactly what you want. To do your dirty work." I said to him.

He just looked at Wells not paying attention to me, then turns and walks away.

_Cowered. _I thought as he walked away.

He did not even have the stomach to stay and watch.

Me on the other hand have the stomach and will not cower away. I stand there and watch as he screams and tries to fight them off and finally Murphy pops off his wristband.

Once the wrist band was off the guys let go of Wells. He fell to the ground holding onto his now naked wrist. I felt bad for him, I truly did. I knew how it felt to have something taken from you forcefully. It did not feel good.

"Murphy lets go." I said to him.

This was done there was no need for us to still be here.

"Where not done yet." He answered me.

"Yes we are. We did what Bellamy asked. Now let's go to bed." I told him.

"No!" He yelled at me.

It was the first time he had ever yelled at me. I did not like it.

"No. What they hell do you mean no?" I asked him.

The other guys just stood there looking at the two of us. Even Wells who was still sitting on the ground was watching us.

"Exactly what I said. No. He needs to know what it feels like to be completely out of control. To be the one who can't do anything about your own life." He told me.

"And how do you think he feels right now?" I asked him as I raised my voice slightly.

"Not even close to the way we felt growing up. Why are you defending him anyway?" He asked me.

He was angry with me and I did not like it. We never fought, but then again it had been year's sense we spent any time longer then an hour together.

"I'm defending him because what you're doing is wrong." I told him.

He did not like what I had said at all because he responded by kicking Wells in the stomach.

I was shocked by this. So much that when he kicked him again I did not respond. It was not until John had joined it that I had enough. I stepped forward and grabbed John by the arm, twisting it behind his back. He bent over trying to get away from me and then cried out when he could not get away. I pulled him away from Wells and tossed him to the ground.

"Go to bed John." I told him as he looked back up at me.

He was rubbing his shoulder obviously I hurt him.

He got up and started to walk back towered camp. I turned and looked at the rest of the group. The two guys whose names I did not know looked at me for a few seconds and then followed John.

All that was left was Murphy, Wells, and me.

"You to." I told Murphy.

"Are you coming?" He asked me obviously knowing he had lost this battle.

"Not now." I told him.

He looked from me to Wells and did not look pleased at all. It looked fiscally painful for him to turn and walk away from me.

"You have an hour, then I come and look for you." He called to me over his shoulder.

I did not respond I did not need to. Once he was gone I looked back to Wells.

"Is anything broken?" I asked him.

I was now kneeling in front of him so we were almost level.

"I don't think so." He responded.

"Let's get you back to the drop ship." I told him.

I leaned forward to grab him and help him up but he moved away slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked me.

"It's the right thing to do." I told him.

"Aren't you scared Bellamy will get mad at you?" He asked me.

"I don't answer to him." I answered.

"Then why are you here?" He asked as he finally accepted my hand and I helped him up.

"I came to watch Murphy." I told him. "If Bellamy thinks it's for him so be it."

Once he was up I let him wrap his arm around my shoulder as I held him around the waist. I was very uncomfortable by the contact but I pushed it aside and helped him into the drop ship.

When we entered camp I saw both Bellamy and Murphy watching me as I helped Wells into the drop ship. They both glared at me but I did not care.

"Sit on the table." I told him once we were inside.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Just do what I say." I told him.

He listened and with some difficulty climbed up onto the table.

"Take off your shirt." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just want to make shore you don't have any broken ribs." I told him.

"Do you have medical training?" He asked me.

"A little, but let's keep that between us." I told him.

"Why would you not want people to know that?" He asked me confused.

"I'm not like Clarke. I don't care about every kid on the ground and I don't want them asking me for help." I told him.

'Then why are you helping me?" He asked.

"Murphy did this to you, and I did not stop him. So the least I can do is make shore you're not hurt. Now take off your shirt." I told him again.

This time he listened. He huffed a little while trying to get it off. Once his shirt was off I walked up to him and gently ran my hands up his sides. Feeling his ribs, everyone and a while he would jump a little as I reached a place that was sore. As I looked him over I noticed that he was a lot more toned then I thought he was. His entire body was completely muscle. He was in great shape. So he must be strong. I could not figure out why he did not fight back and defend himself against everyone. He is defiantly stronger then Murphy is.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I answered not wanting to tell him I thought he could take Murphy if he actually tried.

"I don't think anything is broken but you defiantly have some browsing. I'm going to rap you just to be safe. Have Clarke take a look when she gets back." I told him.

I walked away and found some fabric that I could use to wrap up his ribs. I came back to him and quickly wrapped him up.

"Thank you." He said when I was done.

"Don't mention it. Really." I told him.

He just laughed then stood up and started to slowly pull his shirt back on. At that same moment Murphy walked in.

He did not look to happy. He looked form Wells to me then back to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked Wells.

"What do you want Murphy?" I asked before Wells could answer.

"Your hour is up." He told me.

"Make shore to have Clarke check you when she gets back." I told him again.

He nodded and started to walk out the drop ship doors. Murphy blocked his path.

"Murphy let him go now." I told him sternly.

He just glared at him then stepped aside. Once Wells was out of the drop ship Murphy approached me.

"Do you want to say something to me?" I asked him as I started cleaning up.

"What the hell are you going?" He snapped at me.

"Cleaning up your mess." I told him.

"What the hell doe that means?"  
"That means that you and your friends our morons. You were supposed to take off his wristband and let him go. Which was not bad enough. Than you and John insisted on beating him." I told him.

"Who cares? He's the chancellor's son." He said to me.

"I don't care who it is. What we did tonight was wrong. How could you think I would be okay with what you did tonight?" I asked him.

Realization seemed to finally hit him and his hard expression soften.

"I was not thinking." He said.

"Obviously." I told him.

"I'm sorry. Not for what I did but because it upset you." He told me as he took a step closer to me.

"Really that's your apology." I said to him.

"That's the best I got. It's the truth." He said.

"You can't keep pissing everyone off Murphy. What will happen if the others come down? People like Bellamy will be pushed aside and people like Wells and Clarke will have a say again. At least now Wells will remember that I helped him even though my friends did not like it." I told him.

"Is that what this was about? Getting him on your side if things go south?" He asked me.

"Partly, the other part is I really do feel bad about what happened." I told him. "He will have my back, and I have yours." I told him.

He just smiled and then pulled me in close to him wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's go to bed." He said to me as he started to lead me out of the drop ship.

"I'm still mad at you." I told him as we started to walk through camp.

"What else is new?" He responded.


	9. Murphy PoV3 - Don't Listen When I Scream

We made it back to the tent and Dahlia wasted no time climbing into her bed. She practically just fell down, face first onto it. She laid there straight and did not bother to pull the covers over her. I could not help but laugh at her.

"Shut up Murphy or I will kill you." She told him.

"Shore you will." I responded.

She looked up from her bed and looked up at me. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. I could not help but smile at her.

"Why are you naked?" She asked me.

"I'm not naked." I told her. "I still have my boxers on." I told her.

"Same thing." She said to me.

"I don't like to sleep with my clothes on." I told her.

"Sense when?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sometime in the last five years." I told her.

"Whatever just shut up so I can go to sleep." She told me.

She rolled over so her back was facing me and I swear instantly fell asleep.

I smiled as I watched her sleep. I could not believe that we were here together. I really thought I would never see her again. There she was about five feet away from me sleeping, just like when we were kids.

I had to admit that I was angry when she chose to help Wells today, even angrier when she yelled at me about it, but in the end she forgave me just like always. I could not help but wonder what our lives would have been like if we had normal parents, or if we did not get arrested. None of that mattered though because we were on the ground and we were free.

I laid down pulling the blanket around me loving the little bit of warmth it brought me. I had no idea how tired I was until I was lying down. Sleep quickly came to me.

I was lying down in the butterfly field looking up at them flying around in the night sky. My hands rested behind my head. The grass felt good under my skin, the slight breeze felt good as it ran through my hair. It carried the wonderful scents of the forest of them. I took in a deep breath and that's when I felt something move on my lower chest, almost on my stomach.

I looked down and saw a mess of dark brown hair, almost black resting on my stomach. I had no idea who was lying on me. Her body was resting against mine, her hands seemed to be under her own head.

"Hello?" I asked.

I could not understand what was going on. Or who this girl was.

She moved slightly to my voice. A low mumble came out from her lips. She stretched out a little tilting her face into me closer if that was even possible. She stretched out her arm and placed it over my chest. She gently grabbed onto my shirt.

I was still not able to see her face underneath that untamable main that somehow seemed familiar to me.

Using my arm that was not wrapped around her I slowly moved some of the hair out of her face. I was shocked to see who it was.

"Dahlia?" I asked.

I could not believe my eyes. _Why would she be lying on me like this? _

"I'm trying to sleep here Murphy." She responded.

Now that was the Dahlia I knew. Straight to the point and always a little rude. Dahlia was definitely not a cuddlier. I could not help squeezing her a little tighter for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I already told you, I'm trying to sleep." She answered more annoyed then she was before.

I did not know what to say. I just stared at he closed eyes. The butterfly's blue glow shown of her face.

"Stop staring at me." She told me even though her eyes were closed.

"How would you even know?" I asked her.

She tilted her head up and opened her eyes. Her dark brown eyes locked with mine.

"I don't have to see you; I can practically feel your eyes burning a hole through my head." She said.

I could not help but laugh because she was rite I was staring at her.

She smiled back at me and my heart fluttered. She turned her body so her chest was touching mine and I felt like I could no longer breathe. She used her grip on my shoulders to pull herself up.

I could not help but wonder when her hands had got there.

Her face was inches from mine. She was going to kiss me and I was surprised that I wanted her to.

Then there was a scream it rang through the woods like a loud horn, or siren. I reached out to grab ahold of her, to keep her safe from whatever was coming but she was not there.

"Dahlia!" I screamed as I stood up and frantically started to look for her.

Then the sound came again. It seemed to be coming from all around me.

I shot up confused, and not knowing what was going on. I was no longer in the butterfly fields but in my tent.

It must have been a dream. I thought in relief, that only lasted a second.

That scream that had rang through my dream I could still hear it. I looked over and saw that it was coming from Dahlia. She was thrashing around in her sleep and screaming. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"Dahlia!" I yelled as I shook her and tried to wake her.

Nothing worked; she actually ended up punching me in the face at one point. She had a killer right hook for someone who is asleep.

"What the hell is going on?" I could hear Bellamy call from the outside of my tent.

"I don't know." I answered.

He quickly entered the tent to see me standing over Dahlia in my boxers, holding her down as she screamed and thrashed around. The look on his face said everything. He did not have to speak. He thought I was trying to hurt her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at me.

"Nothing, she's sleeping I think. I tried to wake her up but nothing is working." I told him.

He quickly made his way over and tried to help me hold her down.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked me.

"She punched me." I answered.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Night terrors. Octavia used to have them." He told me.

"What do we do?" I asked him hopping he had the answers.

"Nothing. You just have to wait it out." He told me.

That was not the answer I wanted to here. I wanted to be able to do something. To help her. She looked so scared as if she was in pain.

"If this becomes a regular thing the safest thing to do may be to tie her down." Bellamy told me.

"She would never let us do that." I told him, knowing dam well no one was going to tie her up.

A few minutes later she seemed to still. She still whimpered and twitched a little in her sleep. But the worst had past. Bellamy let her go and stood up.

"You got this?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I told him as I brushed a peace out of her face.

I could not help but notice that she was sweating so much her hair was soaked.

"What happened to her?" Bellamy stopped at the door to ask.

"Not my story to tell." I answered him.

He seemed too understood because he nodded and walked away leaving us to alone. I watched her for a few more minutes scared that at any moment she could start to freak out again. I was scared knowing that there was nothing I could do to help her.

A few minutes past and she shot up in bed gasping for air. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath. Once she could breathe she looked over to me. I was still sitting right next to her bed.

"Murphy what are you doing?" She asked me.

"You were having night terrors. Are you okay?" I asked her.

She did not answer me she just looked at me and touched my face.

"Did I do that to you?" She asked me.

"You did not mean to. Your were freaking out a lot earlier. I did not know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do." She responded as she seemed to relax a little.

"That's what Bellamy said." I responded.

She turned to look back at me.

"What?"

"He herd you yelling, came in. Told me Octavia used to have the same thing. He helped until you calm down." I told her.

"Great." She responded sarcastically.

There was silence between us that was so uncomfortable I would have rather been doing anything else except for this right now.

"Was it about him? Your dream?" I asked her.

"No." She told me.

"Then what?" I asked her trying to figure out what had scared her so much.

"Things I don't want to talk about." She answered as she laid back down and turned her back to me.

"Even with me? We tell each other everything." I was confused we have no secrets, never had.

"Even with you." She replied.

"Dahlia." I said softly as I tried to reach out for her.

"Look Murphy, I get it. You're scared and you want to know what's wrong with me so you can try to fix it. Fix me just like when we were kids. Breaking news I can't be fixed. Things happened while you were in jail; I did things I don't want to remember. Let alone talk about, so drop it and pretend like everything is okay." She told me.

I don't know what she was talking about, and it was killing me. I could not figure out why she would not tell me what was wrong. I could not imagine anything worse then what we went through as kids. I wanted to force it out of her but I knew she was never the one to talk much about her feelings. More the suffer alone type. I knew if I pushed her she would push back and that would not end good.

I could only imagine what would happen know if we got into a fist fight, or wrestling match like we used to when we were kids.

"Just know that when you're ready to tell me. I'm right here." I told her.

I needed to know what was wrong, but I also needed to wait for her to tell me.

"You will be the first to know." She told me.

"Good night." I told him.

"More like good morning." She responded.

"How about you stop questioning everything I say."  
"How about no." I answered

"You're such a pain in the ass." I told her causing her to chuckle.

"Yes but I'm your pain in the ass." She replied.

"If you don't be nice I am going to replace you with someone less difficult." I told her as I climbed back under my blanket.

"I would like to see you try." She told me in a very serious tone.

I was still really tired and it did not take me long to fall back asleep. It was not until the sunlight shown throw the tent and into my eyes that I woke up. Morning had come way too soon. I could sleep for the rest of the day. I went to move and that's when I noticed I was not alone in my small bed.

Dahlia was sleeping next to me. She was not touching me which was near impossible because these beds where so small but she had managed it.

She laid there wrapped up in her own blankets still asleep. I could not figure out when she had climbed into my bed. Normally I am a light sleeper but I was just so tired I must have slept right through it. I hoped she did not have another bad dream and wake up to find me sleeping.

I had to fight the strange want to pull her closer. Then my dream came to mind and I started to blush. _What the hell is wrong with me? It was just a weird dream._

I climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. I decided to let Dahlia sleep in and exited the tent leaving her alone to get some rest.


	10. The Empty Bed

The sunlight was shining in threw a crack in the tent and was hitting me in the face. I rolled over so the sun was no longer hurting my eyes. I found myself becoming comfortable all over again in the empty bed. The empty bed? Before I could open my eyes I reached out my arm, nothing was there. I finally forced my eyes open to see that Murphy was no longer lying next to me.

I had crawled into the bed with him early this morning. I had been unable to fall back asleep and just needed to be next to someone. He was asleep and had no idea I had got in the bed with him. I was fully intending on waking before he did. I guess I over slept.

I looked around the rest of the tent and saw no sign of him or his clothes that were thrown into a pile on the floor the night before.

_He must be with Bellamy. _I thought.

I got out of bed and tried as best I could to straighten out my hair. Which was difficult because I did not have a brush or hair elastic. It was just hanging down to my mid back, wavy and all over the place.

Once I thought my self-decent enough to be seen I walked out of the tent. I looked around and did not see Murphy any were. I started to walk around the camp looking for him but instead I found Wells. He did not see me he was too busy filling in what looked to be two graves.

_He must be barring the two kids who died on the drop ship. _

I looked around and could not see anyone that was helping him. It was obvious that he had been at this for a while. His entire shirt was dripping with sweat. His tan shirt was stained with stains. His jacket was off and his blue pants were covered in dirt. It was weird how fast we all had gotten dirty down here. His tones arms look like they were about to rip their way out of his shirt. I walked over to one of the buckets we had used to catch the rain water from the night before and filled up a make shift cup with water. I carried it over to him. He still did not see me until I was standing directly next to him.

"Here. It looks like you need this." I told him as I handed him the cup.

"Thank you." He responded before quickly drinking the water.

"Need any help?" I asked him.

"Nope. All done." He said as he pulled his jacket back on.

He then turned around and grabbed a handful of clothes that had been folded neatly into a pile on the ground behind him. He must have undressed the kids before he barred them.

We walked back into camp in silence. There was commotion through the entire camp. Kids were yelling and chasing each other around. We walked by two kids making out in the bushes. Other kids where trying to make music out of cans and anything else they could make into a drum.

We were walking by the drop ship when we were approached by someone.

"Hey you, were did you get the clothes?" He asked Wells.

I looked at the kid who was speaking. He was taller than me with brown hair and eyes. I did not recognize him and I did not like the fact that I did not know who he was, or what he was capable of.

"Buried the two kids who died in the landing." Wells told him.

"Smart. You know I'll take it from here." The kids said as he tried to take the clothes rite out of Wells hands.

"There's always a market for.." The kid started to say but Wells cut him off.

"We share based on need. Just like back home." Wells told him sternly.

At this very moment Bellamy walked out of the drop ship. It was clear to me that Murphy was not with him this morning. He was shirtless; his gun was sticking out of his pants. Some tan girl with long straight black hair walked out behind him in her pants and a bra.

_It looks like it did not take him long to find someone to replace me once I turned him down._

He looked from Wells to me. He saw me staring at him and from the look on his face assumed I was staring at his naked chest but in truth I was looking at the gun. It was good to know where he keeps it and what kind of gun it is in case I ever have to take it from him.

"You still don't get it do you chancellor?" Bellamy said to Wells.

The girl that he was with leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss before walking away.

_Does this girl have no shame?_

"This is home now. Your father's rules no longer apply." Bellamy told him.

Bellamy then quickly grabbed a shirt out of Wells hands.

Wells tried to take it back the kid held him back.

"No. no Atom, hold up." Bellamy said.

_So this kids name was Atom. _

Atom instantly let go.

_Great another one of Bellamy's bitches. Where does he find these guys? _

I looked from Bellamy, to Atom, to Wells. Wells looked pissed. He started to approach Bellamy and I became worried. I thought he would be able to take Murphy but Bellamy I was not shore off. Plus Wells was still hurting from yesterday.

Wells turned away and Bellamy took this as he was backing down. I wanted to smack that smug look of his face. He then started to put the shirt on at the same time Wells threw the rest of the things in his hands down onto the ground and turned back to Bellamy.

All of the kids behind him started to fight over the clothes.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells asked.

"What's wrong with a little chaos?" Bellamy replied.

I could not help but laugh a little even though I did not mean to. Chaos is what they called me back on the ark. Once I was put in the orphanage I was no longer Dahlia, I was there little but of chaos. Both Wells and Bellamy looked at me. God, Bellamy made it so hard to stay mad at him. If I did not think he was hiding something from me I think we could be friends.

Wells looked pissed, and Bellamy looked amused and as if on que a girls screams could be herd through the camp.

We all turned to the direction of the screams.

The four of us started running and once we reached the fire we found the source of the screams. The first thing I saw was a pike of wrist bands all over the floor. Then I saw the source of the scream.

Murphy, my Murphy was holding a girl over the fire. Forcing her face only inches from the flames. She struggled with everything she had to get away but he would not let her go. I seriously had to fight the need to go over there and kick my dearests friends face right in. if it was anyone else I would have.


	11. Murphy PoV 4

"Bellamy!" I called out the second I saw him emerge from the trees.

"Check it out. We want the ark to think the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a but first.

When I said sorry to John this morning like Dahlia wanted me to I was surprised that he accepted. I was even more surprised that he was standing next to me with a medal pipe in his hands. It was obvious by his face he was upset with the situation. Just like everyone else but he was still helping. He had done a complete 180 from last night. I had to admit Dahlia was right. I said sorry and now it was like he did not even care about what happened last night.

Speaking of Dahlia I could not help but wonder what the hell she was doing with Bellamy. She had made it obvious to me she did not like him but they came running here like they were together. I looked over to her and seeing her there looking at me the ways she was, I felt guilty all over again. The look on her face almost broke me. It was even worse than last night. I almost let the girl go but then stopped because I was rite, and from the conflicted look on her face she knew it.

I wanted to impress her and Bellamy but mostly her and I was doing a bad job at it.

_Why would I want to impress her? I never have in the past. _

Yes we have been competitive and always tried to outdo the other. We both were stubborn as hell and always trying to prove we are better than the other, but never have I tried to impress her. So the question was why now?

Before I could even try to answer my question Wells ran up to ma and pushed me. I was leaning down on my knees before he reached me so it was easy for him to push me over.

"Let her go!" He yelled at me.

I looked up and saw that Bellamy, Atom, and Dahlia approached from behind Wells. He started to look worried not knowing what side they were going to take. He even looked worried about Dahlia who he thought was on his side. He was un-shore now as he looked at her for help. Everyone knew her alliance was with me.

He looked away from her and back to Bellamy.

"You can stop this." He told him.

"Stop this? I'm just getting started." Bellamy answered.

Before Bellamy could finish his sentence I punched Wells in the face, hard.

I knew it was a cheap shot but the look on Dahlias face sent me over the edge. She was looking at him with pity, worry, and concern. She felt bad for him. She agreed with him I could tell. The only other person I ever saw her look at that like that was me.

Wells quickly got back to his feet. He turned around to look at me and people started to yell "fight. Fight."  
I swing at him again punching him in the stomach knowing his ribs are hurting from last night. It's a cheap shot but I don't care. I go to punch him again but to my surprise he grabs me by the neck pushing me back and punches me in the face all at the same time.

_He's faster then I though._

I thought as I fell to my knees. He got me but never again I told myself. From this point I ran at him, my shoulder with all my strength slamming into his ribs. He latterly came up off the ground. I used this to my advantage and threw him down to the ground, with a thud as he landed on his back.

Then I hit him in the face, once, then twice. Then to my surprised Wells used his strength to roll over so he is now on top of me. He hits me once, then picks me up by my jacket and slams my head to the ground. In doing so a sharp pain spreads through my head and neck, and then my vision starts to go blurry. Then to top off my embarrassment he punches me again. He could have continued to beat me, he was winning but in Wells fashion he got up. Leaving me on the ground like trash as he walked away.

"Don't you see? You can't control this?" Wells said to Bellamy I was assuming.

I was not going to lose this fight, no way in hell. I grabbed my knife out of my jean pocket and started to get up.

"You're dead." I said to him when I was safely back on my feet.

Wells turned around to see what I was talking about and his eyes went wide when he saw I was holding a knife. I could see Dahlia she still stood next to Bellamy. She did not look happy with me. I could tell she was worried about me but at the same time there was something else there. She was worried about Wells. I don't know when it happened but at some point sense we landed she had grown close to him. I was about to stab him when Bellamy stepped forward.

"Wait." He told me then he handed Wells a knife.

"Fair fight." He said before stepping out of the way.

I looked from Wells to Dahlia who look of concern no longer fell on both me and Wells but just for me. She did not think I could win this fight. I was going to prove her wrong.

She out of all people should know how capable I am with a blade.

Bellamy threw the knife at Wells feet. I smiled as Wells picks it up. It was time to prove myself. I started circling him looking for a way in. I lunge at him but he jumps back just in time.

I do it again this time Wells got cocky and swung back at me missing. His swing was so hard his back was now facing me slightly. I swung the knife and cut his upper right arm. He cried out in pain as blood started to spill from his arm.

"This is for my father." I said to him before trying to stab him again.

This time he was ready for me. He grabbed my arm and twisted me around. He held his knife to my neck. I could feel the cold blade resting against my skin. He had my other arm behind my back so I could not get away from him.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and looked over to see Dahlia trying to reach us. Her eyes overflowing with worry but also something else, that I could not place. She did not make it to me because Bellamy grabbed her by the arms and held her back.

"Drop it!" Wells yelled at me referring to my knife that I refused to let go of.

"Wells!" Dahlia yelled.

When she yelled I could feel him relax a little. At that same moment Clarke and Finn came out of the forest. He looks at them then back to Dahlia who was pleading with him silently to let me go.

"Let him go!" Clarke yelled to Wells as she made her way over to the two of us.

"Listen to your friend, Wells." Dahlia said to Wells.

The tone in her voice had changed. She was no longer asking or beginning or being silent. Her simple sentence almost sounded like a threat. If I did not know her as good as I did I would say she even sounded scary.

Wells seemed to understand because he let me go but not before using all his strength to push me down to the ground.

I was not done with him. I got up and ran for him but Bellamy stopped me and Dahlia quickly joined his side. Looks like they finally agree on something. They both don't want me to kill Wells.

"Whoa. Hey!" Bellamy yelled at me.

"Enough Murphy!" Dahlia finished for him.

I looked at her for a second not shore if I wanted to listen to her or not. Then out of nowhere Bellamy ran away from them.

"Octavia are you all right?" He was asking as he ran to her.

Octavia and Monty were coming out of the woods, and she was limping.

"Yeah." She finally answered.

Dahlia came over to me and gently grabbed my chin trying to turn my face to hers so she could make shore I was okay. I softly pushed her hands away. I wanted to know what happened to Octavia.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked.

Finn sits down and then answers Bellamy.

"We did not make it to Mount Weather."

Dahlia reached out again trying to force my face towards hers.

"Murphy." She pleaded with me.

"I'm fine." I told her.

I was trying to listen to what Finn was saying Dahlia did not even seem concerned with anything but my face. I must look worse then I feel.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked.

"We were attacked." Clarke answered.

This finally got Dahlias attention. She looked from me over to Clarke.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asked.

"Not what. Who? It turns out. The last man from the ground that died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn told Wells.

"Its true everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors. The good news is that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us." Clarke told the crowd.

"Yeah but the bad news is the grounders will." Finn added in.

I really did not like that guy.

"Where's the kid with the googles?" Wells asked as he looked around and did not see him.

Dahlia instantly got incredibly worried. She started looking around realizing this google kid was missing. She stepped away from me and stood next to Wells so she could look directly at Clarke.

She did not seem to like the look on Clarkes face so she turned to Monty.

"Where is Jasper?" She asked.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke answered for Monty when he was not able to.


	12. One Long Day

"Where is your wrist band?" Clarkes asked Wells completely changing the question.

_I can't believe her right now. Jasper is out there somewhere dying and Clarke is worried about the fucking wrist bands. _

"Ask him." Wells answered as he looked to Bellamy.

I could not help but feel a little relieved that he did not blame me.

"How many?" Clarke asked him as she got up into his face.

"Who gives a shit? We need to go look for Jasper." I yelled at her.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy answered her.

I wanted to smack him. He's just going to get her going.

"You idiots." She said.

_Here we go. Momma Clarke is coming out to bitch at all of us._

"Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they sent us down here." She told everyone.

I was not surprised by what she had just told us. It sounds like something that they would do. Keeping secrets like this from everyone and sacrificing us.

"They need to know the ground was survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. Your killing us!" She yelled at all of us.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone except Bellamy.

"Where stronger then you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down shell have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. The wrist band on your arms? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore!" He yelled into the crowed.

"Yeah!" They cheered in response.

"They say they will forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals!" He told us.

_Bullshit. _I thought. _We are criminals, some of us more than others. I know I consider myself a criminal. _

"Your fighters, survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" He told everyone.

"Yeah." They cheered again.

I looked around to the crowed and I was shore that most of them would not stand a chance in a fight with anyone. Let alone people who have been living on the ground all this time.

Clarke started to walk away. I followed after her. No one else had the answers I needed about Jasper besides her.

"What do we do now?" Monty asked Clarke as he ran up behind us.

"Yes what now?" I asked for the first time wanting someone to tell me what to do.

I get a look from Clarke but not from Monty. He knew I would want to help them look. Clarke look surprised.

"Now we go after Jasper." She said as we walked into the drop ship.

Once we were inside Clarke started shoving things in her bag and I was in the corner sharpening a knife I had started to make out of a broken part of the drop ship.

I heard a strange nose and turned around. It was coming from Clarke she seemed to be panting.

I could not help but wonder what was wrong with her. Then Wells entered the drop ship.

"There you are." He said to Clarke when he saw her.

"When my father said they didn't leave us anything he really meant it."

She was trying to ignore him but she had noticed the cut on his arm the Murphy caused. She took hold of her sleeve and tried to look at it.

"It's just a scratch." He told her.

"You're making friends fast." She told him.

His response to her words was to look over at me.

"Keep it covered. It could get infected." She told him. "Nice pack." She said totally changing the subject.

At this point I started to tune them out and work on my weapon. I did not care what Murphy or Bellamy had to say about this. I was going with them to find Jasper.

"Give it to someone else. You're not coming with us." I herd Clarke say firmly.

"My ankles fine." Wells answered her.

"It's not your ankle Wells it's you." She told him which I thought was a little harsh.

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help." He told her and I could not help but feel happy that he stood up to that spoiled bitch.

"Clarke he's right we need him. So far no one else had volunteered." Monty told her.

"I volunteer. Plus the way I saw him fight today he could come in handy." I told her.

She just looked at me.

"You're coming?" She asked me as if she did not just hear what I has said.

"Jasper is my friend to." I told her offended that she had that response.

"I thought Murphy was your only friend." She said to me.

I was sort of offended by what she had said to me.

"I am capable of having more than one friend." I told her harshly.

She just ignored me and looked to Monty.

"I'm sorry Monty but you're not going either." She told him.

"Hell I'm not. Jasper is my best friend." He almost yelled at Clarke.

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and you were recruited by engineering." She told him like he did not know that.

"So." He responded.

"So food and communication. What's up here." She said as she pointed to at his head.

"Its gonna save us all." She told him.

"You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll get Jasper back." She told him.

Finn walked in.

"Hey you ready?" She asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pin point accuracy from three hundred feet away." He told her.

"So what we let Jasper die?" Monty yelled at Clarke.

"That's not going to happen." Clarke told Monty.

"Spacewalker? What a joke. You think your such an adventurer. You're really just a coward." She seed to him.

I could not help but smile.

"It's not an adventure, Clarke. It's a suicide mission." He told Clarke.

_Not with me around. _I thought.

She walked out of the drop ship and I followed her not wanting to look at Finn any longer. We made our way over to Bellamy who was cleaning Octavia's leg. Murphy looked at me strangely when he saw me walking with Wells and Clarke. He looked like I had betrayed him or something.

"You could have been killed." Bellamy said to Octavia not aware that we were behind him.

"She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out." Clarke told hm.

Before Bellamy could answer Octavia tried to stand up.

"You guys leaving? I'm coming too." She said.

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy quickly told her.

"He's right your leg will slow us down. I'm here for you." Clarke said as she turned her attention to Bellamy.

He looks at her with a soft but confused face. Like he could not figure out what she meant. He looked to me for answers, but I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I did not know what this girl was thinking.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Wells asked her.

"I hear you have a gun." She says.

She knows that because I told her. I new Bellamy would assume Wells told her and this way I gain a little favor with Clarke incase whatever was happening with Bellamy did not work out.

He did not answer he just pulled up his shirt to show her the gun that was resting on his hip.

"Good follow me." She told him.

"And why would I do that?" He asked her.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now they are thinking only one of us is scared." She told him.

I had to admit she had guts. I kind of liked that about her. She never seemed to be intimidated by him like everyone else.

He looked past her and to Murphy who was now standing next to me.

She started to walk away and Wells quickly followed her.

"Murphy. Come with me. Dahlia you to." He told us.

"When are you going to learn I do what I want?" I told him as I walked off to follow Clarke.

I heard him huff because of my response then say something to Atom about watching his sister and not letting anyone touch her. Octavia yelled about not needing a babysitter. I hope she gave who ever her brother left in charge hell.

"Let's go!" I hear Bellamy yell.

At this point I had caught up with Wells and Clarke.

"Those guys are not just bullies Clarke. There dangerous criminals." Wells said to Clarke.

"Hey." I responded a little hurt by his words.

But he was right some of us were real criminals.

"I'm counting on it." Clarke replied as she continued to ignore me.

I fell back not wanting to listen to them anymore. Murphy and Bellamy quickly caught up with me.

"Since when are we in the recue business, huh?" Murphy asked Bellamy.

"Since one of my friends got speared." I told him angrily.

Bellamy looked at me for a second before returning his attention to Murphy to answer the question.

"The Ark thinks the prince is dead. Once they think the princess is to they'll never come down." He told Murphy.

Clarke turned around to look back at us like she knew they were talking about her.

"I'm going to get that wristband even if I have to cut off her hand to get it." Bellamy said.  
I looked over to Murphy and was surprised to see that he just smirked in response.

"I can't believe this." I said as I spud up to walk between the two groups. This was going to be one long day.


	13. Murphy PoV 5

"Hey hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." Bellamy said pissing everyone off in the process.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells told him.

He approaches Bellamy but Murphy gets in the way. I just make my way over and stand next to Clarke.

"Why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy challenged.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart he would have died instantly. It means we don't have time to waste." Clarke told Bellamy.

Bellamy responded by reaching out and grabbing her wrist.

"As soon as you take this wrist band off we can go." He told Clarke.

She pulled her wrist away from him.

"The only way the Ark will think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?" She said to him as she took a step closer to him.

She seemed to be the only other person in camp who was not scared of him. Maybe just maybe I should try to make friends with her.

"Brave Princess." Bellamy replied.

Murphy was looking at her like he wanted to punch her for talking back.

"Hey why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn said as he appeared out of nowhere.

_Great just what we need, more testosterone. _

"You call this a rescue party? Got to split up cover more ground. Clarke come with me." He told her and she left with him.

Bellay started to walk but I put my hand out in front of him. He stopped.

"Something you want?" He asked me with a smile.

"I don't think now is the right time to take me up on my offer." He said to me, so full of himself.

"What offer?" Murphy quickly asked joining into the conversation.

"Don't worry about it." I told him.

I looked back to Bellamy who looked like he was going to say something but I gave him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Murphy can be crazy protective and I really did not want to get into this hear and now. Murphy defiantly saw the quiet exchange and was about to push for more information. So I quickly spoke.

"Leave Clarke and her wrist band alone." I told Bellamy.

"Why would I do that?" He asked me.

"I may have did nothing last night but you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do that." I said as I pointed to Wells.

"To a girl." I finished.

"And what are you going to do if I try?" He responded taking a step closer to me.

"Hey calm down." Murphy said as he pushed us apart.

"We all want the same things here." Murphy tried to calm us.

"I don't." Wells replied.

"We all want the same things here. Except for Wells." Murphy corrected himself.

"Don't touch her." I told him before turning and walking off.

The three of them quickly followed.

Wells chuckled in the back ground as we walked.


	14. Murphy Pov 6

I walked along next to Dahlia a few feet behind Clarke and Finn while Wells and Bellamy took up the rear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dahlia asked me.

"Me? You're the ones who are talking about cutting off her hand." She responded to me.

"I did not say that. Bellamy did." I responded knowing it did not make a difference.

"Your right you just responded with a smile like he offered you a puppy." She said to me.

I could not help but laugh at her.

"You don't even know what a puppy is." I told her.

"Really Murphy, Really? I love you and all but I don't like you when you're around him." She told me.

I did not know if I should be offended or not. Then at the same time I could not ignore the butterflies that were flying around my stomach. I did not know what was wrong with me.

"He's really not that bad." I told her, not shore if I was trying to convince her or myself.

"You're really not this stupid." She told me.

After walking for a while we came across a wet Clarke and Finn. They said they found blood and Finn wants us to follow him up the stream. We have been walking for a few minutes and had come across nothing.

"Hey how do you know this is the right way?" I asked.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy said.

"It's called "cutting sign."" Finn responded.

"Fourth year earth skills, he's good." Wells said.

"You want to keep it down. Don't want to paint targets on your backs?" Finn snapped.

He stopped walking and looked at a bush. A small branch on it was broken. He then lent down and pointed out a small drop of blood.

_Showoff. _

"See? You're invisible." I herd Bellamy say to Wells.

I wondered what they were talking about but did not have the time to ask.

That's when we heard it. It sounded like a moan of some kind.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Now would be a good time to take out your gun." Clarke told Bellamy.

He listened to her pulled out his gun and we started towered the noise.

"Jasper." Clarke called out.

Once I mad it threw the trees I saw him. He was maybe fifteen feet shirtless and tied up to a tree and left to die.

I looked over to Dahlia and she looked utterly in pain. I don't know when she had become friends with him but at some point it must have happened because she really seemed to care about him. I did not know how I felt about this. Jasper was defiantly not intimidating in any way. I would be okay with Dahlia hanging around him. That's if he lives through this.

"Oh my god." Clarke said as she started towered him.

"Clarke be careful." Finn told her as he tried to reach for her arm.

"Jasper?" She called ass she started to run.

I looked back to Dahlia to see she was almost frozen in place then to Bellamy who was shoving his gun back into the back of his pants.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy asked from right behind Clarke.

At that moment there was a loud cracking nose and then Clarke disappeared. She screamed as she fell out of sight into the ground. It took me a second to realize what was going on but it looked like the grounders set a trap. A trap that almost caught Clarke but Bellamy caught her.

"Clarke! Get her up!" Finn yelled as we all started running towered them.

I could not help but think that he should drop her. Then all of our problems would be solved. The wrist band would tell the Ark she was dead and there would be no one to oppose our every decision.

"Pull her up, pull her up." Wells screamed.

When Finn and I reached the two of them it became clear that Bellamy was not going to drop her. They just started at each other as he held onto her refusing to let her go. So I decided what the hell and helped Bellamy and Finn pull her up. Once she was out of the hole I looked to see Wells holding on to Bellamy to make shore that Clarke did not take him down into the hole. I looked around and saw Dahlia. She did not really seem to care what was going on with Clarke. She was just looking at Jasper. It was obvious her only concern was getting him down. We might have blown our only chance to get rid of the Princess without Dahlia caring.

Everyone was just looking at each other out of breath not shore what to say or do.

"We need to get him down." Dahlia said from behind us breaking the silence.

"I'll climb up and cut the vines." Finn said.

Wells was going to help but Finn told him to stay with Clarke. Obviously he did not want to leave her alone with us. He even went so far as to tell Wells to watch Bellamy.

"You. Let's go." He said to me.

I really did not want to listen to him. I wanted to tell him that he cannot tell me what to do but I looked over to Dahlia who was really concerned for Jasper and decided I did not have much choice.

"There's a poultice on his wound." Clarke said before I started to follow Finn.

Dahlia right on my heels.

"Are you up for this?" I asked her.

"Yes." She responded.

The three of us stood at the bottom of the tree trying to plan out the best way to get him down.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes it dinner to be breathing." Bellamy said from behind us.

I could see Dahlia tense up when she heard his words.

"Maybe they were trying to catch us." Finn responded.

It again became silent around us. We did not know what was worse. If they were using him to trap some sort of animal big enough to eat us or if they were trying to catch us.

"Let's go." Dahlia said again breaking the silence.

Finn was the first one up in the tree. He quickly climbed up and got behind Jasper so he could cut his hands loose. Dahlia was the next to go up. She is shorter than most people and the lowest branch was a foot over her head. I reached out to help her but she slapped my hand away.

"I got this." She said not wanting my help.

She took a few steps back then took a running start at the tree. I did not know what she was trying to do. It looked like she was going to run face first into the trunk of the tree. Then at the last moment she used her momentum and jumped kind of at the tree. She took one step up the tree trunk then with her other leg pushed off so she had turned around and was facing out words. Then just as quickly she pushed off the tree even though she was already off the ground. This caused her to push up higher than I ever thought she could get on her own. She reached out and grabbed hold of the branch while she was in midair and quickly pulled herself up.

I just looked at her then back to Bellamy, Clarke and Wells all who looked just as confused as I did. _How did she just do that?_ I could not help but think.

"Do you need help?" She asked from up in the tree.

I was finally able to proses what she had just said and looked up at her. She was sitting on the tree branch in front of Jasper one leg hanging down from each side.

"No, I can get up." I told her.

She stood up and moved over a branch so I could climb up. I did not get up as fast or as graceful as she did but I managed. I was now crouching down directly in front of Jasper. Dahlia and I ready to catch him once Finn cut him free.

"Be careful." Clarke yelled up to us like we planned on dropping him or something.

This was not moving fast enough so I started to help Finn cut the ropes.

From the distance there was a faint nose that I never heard before. I did not know what it was but I did know that it did not sound good.

"What the hell was that?" I asked as I looked behind us.

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked.

We all stopped what we were doing and scanned the aria around us. I could see out of the corner of my eye Dahlia pulled a blade out of her boot. I could not help but wonder where the hell she got that.

That's when we saw it. A massive black cat like animal coming out of the bushes. It was heading right for us.

It let out a terrifying nose then started running at us unbelievably fast.

"Bellamy, gun!" Clarke yelled.

_Yes Bellamy shot it. _I wanted to yell but could not get the words to form.

I saw as he reached for his gun but it was not there. He must have dropped it at some point. The realization hit me that we were probably all going to die. I looked back to Dahlia who was now holding a second knife. This one was not like the others. It was perfect. There was no way she made this; this was brought down from the Ark. She was not looking at me but directly at the animal. She was tense but the way her fingers moved around the knives were loose. If she was scared she did not look it. She looked just as dangerous as that cat.

I was drown out of my thoughts by the sound of gunfire. I looked up and saw Wells with the gun shooting at the animal. He must have taken the gun from Bellamy when we were helping Clarke out of the hole.

He fired again, finally hitting it. It retreated into the bushes but still kept coming. We all looked around trying to figure out where it was going to come from but the dam thing was so fast. Everything went quite but that did not make me feel any safer. In fact the silence had the exact opposed effect on me.

The big cat then jumped out of the bush. Lunging directly at Bellamy. I was shore he was going to become dinner for this animal then at the last moment Wells fired again. This time with a fatal shot. The animal fell dead at Bellamy's feet.

Wells kept trying to fire but the gun was all out of bullets.

We all looked at him not shore if we wanted to yell at him for taking the gun or thank him for killing that thing. No one said anything he just dropped the gun to his feet.

"Now she sees you." Bellamy told her.

Wells responded by looking to Clarke.

I remembered back to the conversation I overheard before and now it made sense. They were talking about Clarke. Wells but have a thing for Clarke.

Once we were all shore the cat was dead we went back to cutting Jasper down from the tree. Dahlia and I caught him while Finn climbed down.

"Don't worry Jasper we got you." Dahlia told the unconscious boy.

The two of us gently passed him down to Bellamy, Wells and Finn who were waiting.

Once he was down Clarke quickly looked him over.

"I can't do anything for him hear we need to head back now." She told everyone.

Bellamy handing him over to Wells and Finn then walked over to me.

"You two help me with this." He said pointing to the dead animal.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's our dinner." Dahlia answered for him.

This caused him to smile at her. He seemed proud that he was not the only one who thought about bringing the cat back to eat. I did to like it, and I wanted it to stop.

"Fine let's go." I said as I started to pick up the thing.

It wade a lot more than I thought it would and I was happy there was three of us to carry it.


	15. I Grew Up

By the time we got back to camp it was dark out. I was existed but the familiar glow of the fire was pushing me forward. I just wanted to get back to my tent and get some rest. This had been one of the longest days of my life.

"There back!" I heard someone yell once we were in site of the camp.

We walked in throw camp towered the drop ship. Clarke was in the front leading the line. Then Wells and Finn who were caring Jasper.

Octavia and Monty ran over to see if Jasper was okay.

"Is he okay?" Monty asked,

"He's alive." Octavia said as if she could not believe her eyes.

"I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage." Clarke yelled out.

I was not shore who she was talking to but her little group started to run around her like little worker bees.

The three of us carried in the jaguar. We had wrapped in up in a tent so it was easier for us to carry. We dropped it down its massive wait making a loud nose as it hit the ground. Kids have started to form around us trying to see what it was we had brought back.

We opened it up showing everyone the dead animal inside.

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy yelled out.

"Yeah!" Someone yelled.

"Bellamy!" Someone else cheered.

It kind of aggravated me that Bellamy was getting the credit for feeding everyone when it was Wells kill. But I did not say anything. Everyone was in too good of a mood.

I saw that Bellamy was not paying attention to what was going on around him. He was staring off into the distance. I followed his line of site so see he was looking at Clarke. She also did not look too pleased with him. She looked back briefly then walked into the drop ship.

Bellamy looked away and then pulled in Octavia for a hug. He was obviously happy that nothing happened to his sister while he was gone.

I was about to walk over to the drop shit to see how Jasper was doing when Murphy stopped me.

"Were you going?" He asked me as he pulled me back to him by my arm.

I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm going to check on Jasper." I told him.

"No you're not. Were first in line for food." He told me.

I looked past him to see Bellamy and John had already started to skin the animal.

"I'm not hungry." I told him.

"Liar. We have not eaten sense the Ark. You're going to eat even if I have to shove that nasty cat down your throat." He told me.

"Fine." I said to him.

I let him lead me over to his little group and the two of us joined in helping to skin and clean the animal. We took the slices of meet and placed them on sticks so they could cook over the fire.

Murphy was right when the first few pieces were cooked Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy, John and I were the first to eat. I could not say the meet tasted particularly good but it did not matter because Murphy was right. I was starving. Once we were done we noticed all the kids who had formed around the fire waiting to get there food.

"Here's the deal." Bellamy says to them. "Its real simple wrist bands for food." He said.

The kids started to talk amongst themselves but that did not stop Bellamy from continuing.

"Form three lines. They will start up here with John, Murphy and Dahlia. When you get to them they will take off your wrist bands and then I will give you food." He told them.

I was angry that he just assumed I would do this without asking but when kids started to line up in front of me I really did not have much choice. I pulled the knife I made out of the drop ship from my boot. I saw Murphy looking at me but when he noticed I saw him he looked away.

_What the hell was that?_

Bellamy's plane was working perfectly almost every kid in camp was lined up and waiting. We had been doing this for a while when I saw Finn walk out of the drop ship. He was watching us from the distance. I knew we were in trouble when Clarke came out.

She started to talk to Finn but stopped when she noticed us and what we were doing. She instantly got upset. Finn walked over to us and tried to take to sticks of meet.

"Wow, wow, wow. Wait, wait, wait." Murphy told him.

"You can't take that." I said backing Murphy up.

No way was I going to sit back and let things escalate the way they did with his fight with Wells.

"And here I thought you were one of the good ones." Finn said to me.

"I don't know why you would assume that. You don't even know me!" I snapped at him.

'What you think you play by different rules?" He asked him calmly even though I could see he did not like the way Finn was talking to me.

"I thought there were no rules." Finn replied.

At his words I became extremely angry. I had never wanted to hit someone so much in my life.

Murphy looked at him not knowing what to say.

Clarke smiled and walked off after him. I looked over to Bellamy wondering if he was finally going to something for once, and not make Murphy do it. He did nothing. He just watched as Clarke walked off with Finn and the food.

Another kid who had not taken off his wrist band yet stepped up and tried to take some food and instead of trying to stop Finn or Clarke Bellamy grabbed his hand saying hey and punched him in the face.

He hit the poor kid so hard he knocked him to the ground.

Bellamy then looked over to Murphy making it clear that no one gets food unless they take them off.

No one except Clarke and Finn apparently. Then he walked off.

"John, Murphy come with me. Dahlia watch the kids." Bellamy yelled at us a few minutes later when he reappeared from where ever he had gone.

I did not know if I should be mad that he was still telling me what to do. Or glad that he trusted me enough to watch the camp while he was gone. I watched as they walked off into the woods, Atom had joined them. I could tell that something was wrong from the look in Bellamy's eyes. No one else seemed to notice but Atom looked nervous. That's when I saw Octavia watching with interest. I walked over to her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"He just caught me with Atom." She told me.

I was surprised. Not that Octavia liked Atom he seemed like a nice kid but that Atom would go against Bellamy's wishes.

"I'm scared he's going to hurt him." She said to me.

She was rite he probably was going to hurt him.

"You got this?" I asked her as I looked at the camp.

"Yes." She said.

I walked the way I thought they went. When I found them Atom was hanging from a tree by his arms. The three of them where looking up at him.

"I won't be disobeyed." Bellamy said then turned away and walked away.

The other two followed. This is when they noticed me. Bellamy looked at me as he walked by. It was easy to tell I was pissed.

I pulled out the knife I made from the drop ship.

"By anyone." He said to me as he walked by.

I took a few more steps forward when I herd Atom yelling for Bellamy and the guys to cut him down.

"No." Murphy said as he stopped me.

"Step aside Murphy." I told him in a stern voice.

"No. Bellamy made it clear he is to be punished. What do you think he will do if he finds out you cut him down?" Murphy asked me.

"I do not care. I am not leaving him there. A hundred things could happen. A grounder could get him, or an animal could come and eat him he's defenseless." I yelled at Murphy.

"I don't care!" He yelled at me. "You hear him he will not be disobeyed. If you cut him down you could be the one tied up to the tree." He told me.

"Murphy move. I'm cutting him down. I can handle Bellamy." I told him.

"I don't think you can." He said.

"Trust me, Bellamy won't hurt me." I told him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped at me.

"That means that our first night on the ground Bellamy invited me to spend my nights with him in his tent." I told him.

He looked truly shocked. Then his shock changed to anger.

"What the hell did you just say?" The anger was dripping from his lips.

"I said Bellamy wants to fuck me, so I have him under control." I told him as harshly as I could.

He was staring me right in the eyes. He was so angry I could practically see the anger flowing off of him.

I could see his chest rise up and down. He looked like he was going to explode. I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arm stopping me in my tracks. He held on to me tightly. Too tight for my liking.

"Let go of me." I told him but he just started to pull me back towards camp.

I did not know what to do I started to panic. Before I knew what happened I swung at him. My fist mad contact with his face. He let me go, I did not know if it was because I hurt him or if it was just out of pure shock.

"Oh my god Murphy I'm sorry." I said to him as I tried to reach out and touch his already beaten face.

He looked back at me, he was even angrier then he was a minute ago.

"You punched me?" He asked like he did not believe what I just said.

"I'm so sorry. I panicked." I told him.

"Go to the tent." He told me.

"No." I responded.

He did no answer he just walked away and over to Atom. He was done with this conversation I could tell. He pulled out his knife and held it up to Atoms stomach.

"I swear to god Dahlia if you don't go back to the tent I will cut him and you don't have to worry about the animals getting to him." He told me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I am not going to let you be the next one tied to a tree. Or the next whore who sleeps with Bellamy to get your way." He yelled at me.

"Did you just call me a whore?" I yelled at him.

"Go to the tent." He tried to tell me again.

"No." I told him.

He looked at me then back to Atom. He sliced the front of his leg. Atom screamed out.

"Murphy stop." I told him.

"Then go to bed." He told me.

"Fine. Atom I'm sorry." I told him. "I will come back first thing in the morning."

"Please don't leave me here." He begged.

"I'm sorry. Murphy lets go." I told him.

He walked away from away from Atom and followed me back into camp. I did not say a word to him as I made my way over to where I had left Octavia.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"No your brother tied Atom to a tree. He's back there." I told her.

"Dahlia." Murphy yelled at me.

"What? She would have found out eventually." I answered then continued to walk to our tent.

Once inside I did not even bother to turn around I just stood with my back to the door. It was not until I herd Murphy zip it up tent. I turned around slapped him hard in the face. His head turned to the side from the impact. He looked back to me he was angry. I was getting used to seeing that anger in his eyes.

"That is the second time you have hit me today." He said to me threw ground teeth.

"I know how to count Murphy." I snapped back to him.

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" He asked me.

"I thought we could do whatever the hell we want." I said to him. "Or is it whatever the hell Bellamy wants?" I asked him.

"Look he is the leader down here and he can make our life great or hell. So stop fighting him." He told me.

"When did it happen?" I asked him.

"When did what happen?" He asked me confused.

"When did you become Bellamy's bitch?" I snapped at him.

"I am not Bellamy's bitch." He snapped back as he took a few steps closer to me.

"That's how it looks from where I'm standing." I told him. "I can't believe you would leave that poor guy out there like that." I told him.

"It was not my call." He told me.

"This is what I am talking about. What happened to you Murphy?" I asked him.

"Me? What about you?" He asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I responded.

"Not that I don't love this knew found confidence but when the hell did you get so independent, so strong? What happened to the sweet little girl I left behind?" He asked me.

"I grew up!" I yelled at him.

"That's not the only thing that has changed about you." He said to me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Why don't you tell me about your knife?" He asked me and my heart dropped.

He must have seen it when I took it out to fight the big cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him.

"Oh you don't. You know nothing about the knife you have shoved in your boot." He said to me.

I bent over and pulled out the knife I made from the drop ship.

"This knife. I made it before we went to look for Jasper." I told him.

"Not that knife." He said to me. "The other one. In your other boot."

"I don't have any more knives." I said to him.

"Why are you lying to me?" He asked me.

"I'm not lying." I said.

He did not say anything he just stared at me.

Then the next thing I knew I felt pressure behind my knee and I fell backward. I hit my head on the ground as I hit. My vision became slightly blurry. I reached up to make shore I was not bleeding. At that moment I felt something on my foot. I looked down and Murphy was trying to pull off my boot.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as I struggled to get away.

It was no good and about three seconds later my boot was off and in his hand. He tilted the boot over.

"Murphy don't." I yelled.

He did not listen and to his shock out fell four blades not just one. He picked them up and looked them over. He picked them up and held them in his hands.

"What the hell are these?" He asked me.

"Throwing knives." I said as I grabbed them back from him.

"Why do you have them?" He asked me.

Yes why do I have them? I did not know what to say. I really did not want to get into this conversation with him. At least not yet.

"I found them. In the drop ship." I told him.

"You found them?" He asked me.

"Yes. After we landed. Someone must have stored them away hoping there kid found them." I told him.

"If that's true why did you not tell anyone?" He asked me.

"If I told someone, they would have told Bellamy and he would have taken them away." I told him.

"So what? Why did you even want to keep them?" He asked me.

"I don't know maybe so I can protect myself." I answered.

"Protect yourself. You don't even know how to use these." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"How would someone like you learn how to throw knives?" He asked me.

"I have a friend. On the Ark." I told him.

"Wait your serious. Someone taught you how to throw knives?" He asked me.

"Only guards have weapons, and you're too young to have been trained so who taught you?" He asked.

"A friend." I replied.

"This friend, what else did he teach you?" He asked me the anger returning to his voice.

"She taught me how to protect myself. Considering I spent the last five years on my own I had to learn to take care of myself." I told him.

"Why would she do that? Take the chance on teaching you things that could have gotten you both floated." He asked me.

"She felt bad for me. She caught me breaking the law but she knew who I was, my story and she let me go." I told him.

"What did she catch you doing?" He asked me the anger seemed to slowly leave him.

"Murphy." I really did not want to talk about this especially because I could not tell him the howl truth.

"After you got locked up and I got sent to the orphanage things where hard. It was the first time ever I was alone and I did not know what to do with myself. I met some other kids like me. They were a little older but they seemed to get me. I started using drugs with them. It was just a way out. A way not to think about all of the shit that happened." I told him.

"So she did not arrest you. Instead she trained you?" He asked me.

"Something like that." I responded.

"Is she the person who you told me was going to make shore I did not get floated?" He asked.

_Dam Murphy stop asking so many questions. _

"Yes. She was a guard and said she would speak at your hearing. She knew our story and did not think it was far that you were going to get floated just because you were defending me." I told him.

It was not a complete lie but it was not completely the truth either. I felt guilt about lying to him, but there was nothing else I could do. The truth is when I woke up on the drop ship the knives were already in my boot. I had a pretty good idea of who put them there and what they would want me to do with them. But as long as communications where down and the Ark did not follow I would never have to worry about them ever again.

"Dahlia." He said as if he was not shore if what I was telling him was the truth.

"That's it Murphy I swear. She taught me how to defend myself because some of the other kids at the orphanage were picking on me because of what happened with my dad. She said that when I got of age I could even be a real guard member. Then I threw away both of our freedom when I got arrested." I told him which was again only partly true.

"Yes becoming part of the guard was one of my goals, and yes getting arrested fucked everything up but I was still hiding so much form him.

"Why did you get into that fight?" He asked me.

"She made a comment about my past. I lost it, messed up and got arrested." I told him.

"That's everything?" He asked me.

I shook my head yes.

I knew that if I was anyone else he would question me. He would not believe a word coming out of my lying mouth. But I was Dahlia, his best friend and I knew he wanted nothing more then to just believe me and move on from this fight.

"If I go to sleep are you going to sneak out to cut down Atom?" He asked me.

"No. I think Octavia got this covered." I told him.

"Then let's go to bed." He said as he walked over to his bed and started to get undressed.

He was so quick about it. Not like last night he was undressed and under the covers in seconds.

"I'm sorry by the way." He said with his back facing me.

"For what?" I asked as I pulled off my other boot.

"For knocking you down. You hit your head hard." He turned around a little so he could see me.

"No need to worry. It takes a lot more than that to break my thick scull." I told him.

He smiled at me and then rolled back over.

"I'm sorry to. You know for punching you then slapping you." I told him.

He was quit for a while. I was starting to worry he was still mad at me.

"It's okay. It actually makes it easier to sleep at night knowing you can throw a mean right hook." He told me.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Not if you're not." He said.

I had to think about what he had just said. I was not shore if it made sense or not.

"Good night Murphy." I responded.

"Good night." He answered.


	16. Murphy PoV 7

I was trying to get some sleep but like everyone else in camp I kept getting woken up by Jasper. His moaning and screaming has kept everyone awake for the last three days. Clarke and Monty almost never left his side. They truly believed that he was going to get better. Dahlia would go whenever Bellamy did not need us but I did not like her staying there to long every time she would go she would come back in tears and would not talk to me for hours. I tried to force myself to go back to sleep considering it was still dark outside but people had finally had enough and had started yelling back every time he screamed.

"Shut up!"

"Die already!" People were yelling from their tents.

At this moment I realized Dahlia was awake because she let out a loud moan all her own.

"What the fuck are wrong with you people?" She yelled back.

They must have recognized her voice because the yelling stopped. In the last three days people had learned not to question her or him.

Jasper started to scream again. This time Dahlia sat up no longer able to ignore him. I could tell by her face she was worried. I could see her internal struggle. She was trying to decide if she wanted to go back to the drop ship or stay here and try to pretend like one of her friends was not dying. Every time he screamed it seemed like it was causing her physical pain. Her four head would scrunch, her eyes would close, and her jaw would tighten. The emotional pain this was causing her was become too much for me to handle.

"Dahlia, you have to tell them he's not going to make it." I told her.

"I don't want to talk about this Murphy." She answered.

I knew she did not because it's not the first time I had brought it up. The guy was suffering because Clarke and friends felt too guilty to let him die.

"But someone has to. He's not going to make it Dahlia. I'm sorry but it's the truth. There not strong enough to admit it but you are. Someone needs to talk some sense into them." I told her.

She was silent for a few seconds she did not even seem to move. It was almost as if she was holding her breath.

"Go to sleep Murphy." She told me.

"I'll try." I answer.

It took some time but eventually I was able to fall back to sleep. At some point during the night I felt my bed move and the cold empty space next to me became a little bit wormer. I pretended like it did not wake me up. Like I did not know she had just crawled into my bed. This had become a thing with her. Every night she would wake from one of her nightmares and when she was shore I was asleep she would join me in my bed. The first two times it happened it surprised me but I learned from bringing it up that she liked it better if I just pretended to be asleep.

She would make shore to never touch me; she would just lie next to me. Sometimes like in this particular moment I found myself wishing that she would move in a little closer. Then every morning before I woke up she would get up and move back to her bed. We never talked about it. We had an understanding. She could not sleep at night alone but did not want it to become weird so we just pretended like it never happened. Not that it was a big deal we had shared beds all the time during sleep overs when we were kids.

I could feel the sun shining on my face from the cut at the top of the tent. The heat from the sun was warm on my skin. I did not have to open my eyes to know that Dahlia was still in the bed with me. I could feel her back touching mine. A chill ran through my body, even this little bit of physical contact was strange. Not that we never touched but she always made shore not to touch me while we slept. I tilted my head over so I could see her and she was still asleep. She must have been up late last night. She was always awake before dawn.

I slowly rolled over so I was now facing her back. I was extra carful so I did not wake her. I lay on my side and just looked at her while she slept. I made shore not to get to close but I could not help but leaning my face in so I was touching her hair. I found myself trying to take in the scent of her hair.

_What the hell are you doing?_ I thought to myself.

I was about to roll back over and pretend to be asleep until she woke up but before I could she rolled over and into me. Her body was pressed against mine. Her head resting on my bare chest, and her arm wrapped around my stomach. I became instantly stiff. I did not know what to do. I did not want to wake her up but I knew she would not want to wake up like this.

I did not have time to respond because she moved into me closer and I swear my heart stopped. I could not help but respond by wrapping my arm around her shoulder and holding her close to me. I looked at her sleeping face and smiled. She looked so peaceful. Peace was not something that came to Dahlia often not even in her sleep when she was tormented by her nightmares.

I wish we could stay like this forever. In this moment life seemed perfect. Not that we were living in a world where we did not know if we were going to be alive tomorrow. In this moment it was just the two of us.

Seconds later someone stormed into our tent. I did not even have to look up to know who it was. Bellamy was the only one who would enter like this.

"Murphy, Dahlia I need you." He yelled as he walked in.

He stopped whatever it was he was going to say when he saw the two of us. My eyes instantly met his. I reached and tried to move the blanket so to cover us. I was lying there in just my boxers and Dahlia was in her tang top and some shorts Octavia had made for her.

"What the hell?" I asked him when I saw Dahlia start to stir.

She realized how we were sleeping before she even opened her eyes. She had started to stretch when she felt her hand on my bare stomach. Her body froze as she opened her eyes to see what exactly was happening. She looked confused as she looked at me. Like she could not figure out how this had happened. Her confusion turned to utter shock when she noticed Bellamy standing by the entrance to the tent.

"Bellamy what the hell?" She asked him just like I had.

I smiled at her response. My smile was quickly chased away when she pulled the covers completely off me trying to cover up every inch of herself.

"Dahlia." I said as I tried to grab them back.

"Get out!" She yelled at Bellamy.

"Yeah, ah sorry." He muttered as he turned around to leave.

"Just find me when you're dressed." He told us as he walked out.

Once he was out Dahlia quickly got dressed. I wish she would say something anything about what had just happened. Instead we did what we always did act like nothing happened.

_That's because nothing happened. _I told myself.

"Let's go see what he wants." She said as she led the way out of the tent.

It was not hard to find him he was surrounded by a group of kids. Most of them guys. Actually I only counted four girls including Dahlia.

"What's going on?" I asked Bellamy.

"We need to go hunting again soon. I'm trying to see who's any good with a weapon. All the spears are taken so where practicing throwing knives. Anyone who wants to learn is welcome." He said.

"Sounds like fun. Sign me up." I told him.

I looked over to Dahlia who was standing there quite. Didn't she tell me she knew how to throw knives? Why was she being so quite? I could not help but wondered if she lied. I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Dahlia told me she can throw knives. Isn't that right Dahlia?" I asked her in front of Bellamy.

He looked from me to Dahlia.

"Is this true?" He asked her.

"I have had some practice." She replied.

I could still not get over the confidence she now carried with her.

"Then you come with us." Bellamy told her.

The two of us followed Bellamy and the rest of the group a little ways into the woods.

"I can't believe you just did that." Dahlia snapped at me.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Told Bellamy I can throw knives." I said to him.

"Why? You weren't lying where you?" I asked her.

"Of course not, but maybe when I tell you stuff I expect it to stay between the two of us." I told him.

I did not have time to respond because Bellamy had started talking.

"Everybody pick a tree. Now let's get going." He told the group.

Everyone did as he said. He was walking around giving everyone tips but had yet to venture over to us. I guess he just assumed be both knew what we were doing. Obviously that was far from true. I had thrown five times and none of them have stuck.

"You know the point is to kill the tree." Dahlia said to me.

"Shut up." I told her as I threw again.

At that exact moment Jasper moaned, loud causing me to almost miss the tree completely.

"That damn kid, he's messing with my head." I say to Bellamy

"He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse." Bellamy said as he threw his ax and it lands exactly where he wanted in the tree. "That's how it's done." He said as he pulled it out of the tree.

Someone was laughing at his comment. I turned to see that it was Dahlia who was laughing at me.

"You think you can do better?" I asked her annoyed.

She did not answer me. She just walked over to the tree and pulled out Bellamy's ax and picks up my knife. She then walked back over to us and holds one in each hand for a few seconds. She was moving them around, feeling there wait. Then she throws. First the ax then the knife. It happens in less than a few seconds. I looked over to the tree to see both the ax and my knife stuck to the target perfectly.

"No my friend that's how it's done." She responded to both Bellamy and I.

"We searched half a mile in all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal." Atom said as he walked over to us.  
I was not even shore where he had come from.

When he saw that dahlia was with us he gave her a smile. I looked over and she smiled back. I know that Dahlia did not want to leave him tied to a tree but when did these to become friendly.

"Visit your special tree while you were out there?" I asked as I walked by him.

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go." Bellamy told me but I was not shore if I wanted to let it go.

"Could be grounders." Atom said trying to ignore me.

"Yeah or they could be in pound town." I say as I make my back to Dahlias side.

"Lots of that going around recently." I said to know one in particular.

Atom was now looking at me like he was really pissed. I saw out of the corner of my eye as Bellamy shaking his head and then Jasper started to moan again.

I looked over to Dahlia and like normal lately she did not look happy with me. I knew that something would happen that would distract her and then she would forget she was even mad at me like always.

"Just ignore him." Dahlia told Atom.

He nodded at her in response and then looked past the both of us. I turned around to see what he was looking at. To my surprise standing there looking back at him with a smile was Octavia.

_Learned his lesson my ass. _

I looked over Atoms shoulder to Bellamy who also seemed to notice the exchange as he pulled his ax out of the tree.

"Look Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he's not helping morale around her." Atom said.

I looked over to Dahlia and she had tensed up. She was about to say something when Bellamy also noticed her discomfort also.

"Morale will go up when I find them more food." Bellamy told Atom.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascale?" Some kid asked.

I did not know who he was so I was instantly uncomfortable with him being around.

"Now nothing. It's possible they're just lost. Keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later." Bellamy told the group.

"Let's go kill something." I said as I started to follow Bellamy.

"You're not going." He told me.

_What the hell does he mean I'm not going? I go everywhere with Bellamy. I am always his right hand. _

I looked over to the tree I had failed to throw my knife into.

_Is that what this is about?  
_ "I need you to stay here. If the grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected." Bellamy told me.

I instantly relaxed. He was not leaving me behind because he thought I was week or useless. He was leaving me behind because he trusted me enough to keep camp safe from the grounders.


	17. Everyone Run

"I need you to stay here. If the grounders care circling, we can't leave this place unprotected." Bellamy told Murphy.

I watched Murphy as he took in what he was being told. His mood lightened up and he seemed to believe what Bellamy had just told him. But I knew the truth. Most of the people already in the hunting party did not want him around, and he was no good with a knife. He would just slow down the group.

"Fine. Some body better tell googles to keep it shut." He responded.

I could not believe how insensitive these guys have been towards Jasper. If it was anyone they actually cared about things would be different. Murphy on the other hand should know by now what pisses me off and hearing him talk about Jasper in that way was one of them.

Murphy turned to head back to camp and I followed.

"Where are you going Dahlia?" Bellamy asked before I could take more than two steps.

"With Murphy." I answered.

"No you're coming with us to hunt." He told me.

I could not help but get a little excited. A good hunt would be a great way to get my mind off of all that was going on. I looked over my shoulder to Murphy and he looked upset. He was upset that Bellamy asked me to hunt and not him. He was not going to say anything about it because that's just how he was when it came to me. He would want me to go but I still felt bad.

"I don't know." I told him.

"You have the best aim, and arm out of everyone. We need you." He told me truthfully.

He said he needed me and my stomach dropped. No one had ever said they needed me. I have been told a bunch of times that I had to help people because I needed them. Or we needed each other but no one had ever told me before that they needed me.

I took a few steps closer to Bellamy so Murphy could not hear what I was about to say.

"Someone should stay and watch Murphy." I told him.

I was actually really concerned about him. Every time I left him alone he seemed to get into a fight with someone.

"Murphy is a big boy. He can watch himself." Bellamy told me.

I did not know what to do. It sounded like it would be fun to blow some steam off hunting. At the same time I was really not comfortable with leaving Murphy in a camp full of people who hated him without me or Bellamy here with him.

I watch as Murphy throws the knife again and misses, again.

"I'll catch up." I told Bellamy.

He nodded and walked away with the rest of the group.

I walked over to Murphy who was picking up his knife.

"What? You're not going with the hunting party?" He asked me.

I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I told him ill catch up. If you want I can show you how to through that thing." I offered.

He just looked at me, not responding just staring. He was angry I could tell but I did not know why.

"I don't need your help. I can figure it out on my own." He snapped at me.

I was about to tell him to stop acting like such a baby when Bellamy reappeared walking out of the tree line.

"Murphy, Dahlia!" He called to us.

He did not say more we knew he wanted to talk to us. We followed him to his tent. I stood in the corner as him and Murphy crouched down looking at the drawing of the camp Bellamy was drawing in the dirt.

He was letting both of us know where everything was. The weapons, weak spots so we can watch the camp while he was gone.

Then in stormed Octavia. It was obvious she was going to yell at Bellamy for something. She sees me and nods to me quickly before turning back to Bellamy.

"What the hell did you do to Atom?" She yelled at him.

I quickly grab Murphy's arm and pull him out of the tent. Once we were outside he walked off but I stayed back. I wanted to hear what was happening. I know eavesdropping was bad but I was involved in what had happened to Atom so I needed to know.

"Atoms fine." Bellamy responded calm as like nothing had happened.

"So why did he blow me off?" She yelled at him.

"Maybe he's just no interested." I could almost hear the smirk on his face from out hear.

"You can't just keep everyone away from me." She told him.

I felt almost felt bad for her, but then at the same time she was lucky to have someone who cared for her enough to piss her off.

"Atom had to learn. You disobey me you pay the price. He paid the price now were good." He told her.

"Now I'm paying the price. So next time you decide to go on a power trip and tie someone to a tree leave me out of it." She yelled at him.

My heart stopped for a second. She gave me her word she would not tell Bellamy I told her Atom was tied to the tree.

"He told you that?" Bellamy asked anger in his voice.

"No someone else told me." She snapped back

Dam it Octavia.

Then before the fight could go any farther Jasper yelled so loud it could be heard through the entire camp.

Octavia was quickly out of the tent and the two of us ran for the drop ship.

When we got there Monty, Finn, and Wells were holding Jasper down and Clarke was cutting the infected flesh from his wound.

Luckily he had passed out form the pain.

"Stop your killing him!" Octavia yelled.

I grabbed hold of her and pulled her back before she hurt Clarke.

"She's trying to save his life." Finn said.

"He's right Octavia. She's clearing out the infection." I told Octavia.

She seemed to relax so I let her go. She quickly joined Jasper at his side.

"How do you know that?" Clarke asked me.

"Lucky guess." I answered her.

She did not look like she believed me.

"She can't save him." Bellamy says as he entered this level of the drop ship.

"Back off." Wells tells him directly in his face.

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die." Clarke told Bellamy.

"Kids a goner. If you can't see that you're deluded." Bellamy said. "He's making people crazy."

"Sorry if Jasper is and inconvenience to you." I sapped at him.

"This isn't the Ark, down here every life matters." Clarke told Bellamy like it was not something he should already know.

"Take a look at him, he's a lost cause." Bellamy repeated.

The room was filled with silence. No one spoke. The tension was almost enough to choke on.

"If it was Octavia would you be saying the same thing?" I asked him.

He did not answer. He just looked at me pissed off that I asked him that because we all knew his answer.

"Octavia I spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's still hope, there's hope." Clarke said to Octavia.

"This isn't about hope. It's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." He said then turned and walked away.

He stopped at he reached the ladder.

"Octavia lets go." He told her.

"I'm staying here." She answered.

He did not bother to fight with her. It was a battle he knew he would lose, so he just climbed down the ladder and disappeared into the lower levels of the drop ship.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass." Monty said once Bellamy was out of ear shot.

"He doesn't care about anyone but himself." He says and then he looks to Octavia.

"No offense." He says.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone touch Jasper." I tell Octavia.

"Bellamy is all that. But he also happens to be right." Finn said.

I could not believe what he was saying. He was supposed to be on our side. The side of people who are trying to help Jasper. Not one of the ones who had given up on him.

"Shut the hell up and get out!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down Dahlia. I am just saying what everyone is thinking." He said to me.

"No you are saying what you and the rest of them are thinking. The people in this room actually give a shit if he lives or dies. And we won't accept anything less. So if that's how you're going to think then get the hell out because he does not need that kind of negative energy around." I snapped at him.

"Why do you even care? It's not like he's Murphy." He snapped back at me.

"I don't know how I come across to you but there is one thing I am and that's loyal. I am loyal to the people I care about and yes that includes Murphy. It also includes Jasper and Monty. Who if they did not stop me from trying to unbuckle my belts on the drop ship I would have been dead. Dead like those kids who followed you out of your seat. So I will do anything in my power to make shore that Jasper wakes up. Do you understand me?" I said as I shoved him almost causing him to fall over.

"I think you should leave." Clarke told Finn.

"You can't be serious?" Finn asked Clarke.

"I think you should listen to Clarke before Dahlia hurts you." Octavia told him.

"Whatever." Finn said before storming out of the drop ship.

"I'm going to find Murphy. Are you guys good here?" I asked them.

I walked out of the drop ship and it did not take long to find Murphy he was standing by the fire. He was with John. If he is not with Bellamy he is with John. I could not help but smile it seemed to have taken out talk seriously.

"Finn looked pissed." Murphy said when I joined him.

"We kicked him out of the drop ship." I told him.

Murphy was about to say something but Clarke walked over to me. Finn and Wells followed closely behind her.

"The three of us are going to find sea weed for Jasper. If we can find it, we may be able to fight of the infection." She told me.

"Who will be watching Jasper?" I asked.

"Octavia and Monty." She answered. "Do you want to come?" She asked.

"Cant Bellamy already recruited me to go hunting." I told her.

"Okay just thought I would ask." She said as she turned and walked away.

The two boys followed closely behind her. They were like two lost little children following their mother.

"So now they think they can find some magical plant to save him. Clarke has really gone off the deep end." Murphy said.

"Shut up Murphy." I snapped at him.

"Don't get mad because I am speaking the truth. I should just go in there now finish him off." He said as he started to walk toward the drop ship.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snap at him.

"What I should have done three days ago." He told me.

"You have completely lost it if you think I am letting you go anywhere near him." I told him.

"You can't be serious Dahlia. I thought you were smarter than the rest of them." He said to me.

"Did you not just hear what she said? They know of a sea weed that can save him. They just need to find it. Just give them time to find it." I told him.

"Fine but if they get back and it does not work then me and you are having a serious conversation about this." He told me sternly.

"If it does not work." I told him.

"I need to go catch up with the hunting party." I told him.

"Have fun." He told me.

"Because there's nothing more fun than killing something." I told him.

He just smiled at me as I walked away.

I started through the woods in the direction that the hunting part would be heading. It did not take me long to realize someone was following me. Who I did not know because I did not stop or turn around to look. I could hear the person walking behind me. I came to the conclusion that it must be a girl from the way her feet sounded against the ground. She could be no larger than ninety pounds.

_No problem._

When I got to the top of a hill I quickly ran down the hill and behind a tree before the person who was behind me could even make it up the hill. I could hear her approaching as she tried to figure out where I was. She was right on the other side of the tree. I quickly spun around grabbing her by the neck and slammed her against the tree trunk. I held my n=knife to her face.

I was about to yell and as who she was and why she was following me but no words came. She was just a little girl. I let her go as I looked at her in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"Charlotte." She answered, she looked so scared.

"Why were you following me?" I asked her.

"I just need to get out of camp. I saw you leave I knew you were part of the hunting party. That means you can defend yourself. So I thought if I followed you I could get out and explore but be close enough I would be safe if something happened." She told me really fast.

It was easy to tell she was scared beyond belief.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Twelve." She answered.

"Twelve huh, good thing because if you were still eleven I would say you were too young to come with me." I told her.

"You're going to let me come? You're not going to send me back to camp?" She asked.

"I think you're old enough to learn how to hunt." I told her.

"Just make shore you stay next to me. Do exactly as I do, and say." I told her.

"Okay." She answered.

"Let's go see if we can find that hunting party." I said.

I started off and she followed right next to me. I made shore no matter where I was going I could always see her out of my peripheral.

We walked for about ten more minutes with no luck in finding the group that was until Charlotte saw something.

"I see them." She said in excitement.

Before I could say or do anything she started running in their direction.

"Charlotte waits." I called after her.

She did not stop she could either not hear me or chose to not listen.

She ran out throw the bushes. She was approaching Bellamy from behind. He turned around and threw his ax at her. For a second I could do nothing but hold my breath. I thought he had killed her. That was until I ran over and saw that the ax mist her by just a few inches. It was imbedded into the tree next to her face.

"Oh my god Charlotte are you okay?" I asked her as I grabbed her face and looked her over.

"Yeah." She said to me but continued to look at the tree where the ax was.

The other kids started chasing the wild boar that had run away in the commotion. Bellamy made his way over to us. Atom followed behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked her.

"Charlotte." She replied.

"I almost killed you." Bellamy said like it was not obvious.

"I tried to stop her. I told her not to run but she got away from me." I told him.

His expression seemed to have changed. He was now looking at me and he looked angry.

"Why did you bring her here?" He yelled at me.

I took a step closer to him I really did not like his tone.

"I did not bring her anywhere she followed me. Should I have left her in the woods by herself?" I snapped back at him.

He looked from me and then back to Charlotte.

"Why aren't you back at camp?" He asked her.

"That guy who was dying. I just couldn't listen anymore." She told him.

I had not expected her to bring up Jasper and I almost started crying just thinking about him.

"There's grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom said to Bellamy.

"I'm not little." She snapped at him.

A smile formed on my face.

"I was on my own when I was younger than her." I told the two of them.

Bellamy looked at her for a few seconds I thought he was going to disagree but he surprised me. He just smiled at her.

"Okay then, but you can't hunt without a weapon." He said as he handed her his knife with a blue and green hilt.

She took it.

"Ever killed something before?" He asked her.

She shook her head no.

"Who knows? Maybe you're good at it." I said to her.

He smiled and walked away. The three of us started to follow after him. I made shore to stay by Charlotte's side. No way was I letting her out of my site. She reminded me so much of myself when I was her age. So innocent but determined that's how I was before everything changed.

All of a sudden the woods became quite and then a flock of birds flew by us. Following behind the birds was a massive cloud of yellow fog that seemed to blanket the entire forest.

"What is that?" Charlotte asked.

"I don't know." I answered as I reached out for her hand.

"Everyone run!" Bellamy yelled.

That's exactly what we started to do. We all ran. Unfortunate the group was not smart enough to stay together.

"Come on there are caves this way." Bellamy said to everyone.

I ran directly behind Bellamy not having trouble keeping up but Charlotte was a lot slower and I had to pull her along. She was slowing down. I thought about letting her go but only for a second because when I looked back at her. Her face was pure terror.

I looked back and saw that Atom had tripped.

I let go of Charlotte and pushed her to Bellamy who grabbed her hand and started pulling her like I had been.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asked as he continued to run.

"Atom!" I screamed but before I could even take a few steps toward him he was lost in fog.

He started to cough abut I could not see him. I knew I could not help him so I turned and ran after the two figures who were in front of me. The fog was right on my ass.

When I caught up we turned a corner and Bellamy pushed Charlotte into the cave. I followed after her. He went in last. The second I entered I heard Atom scream. I turned and tried to run out of the cave but Bellamy pulled me back in. not quick enough though. The fog had hit me. My back as I entered the front of the cave was covered in by the yellow fog. I let out a loud scream as I could feel it burning through my shirt and skin.

I thought about the jacket that was tied around my waist. That probably would have helped if it was on.

I could hear Atom scream for Bellamy over my own screams. He looked from me to the outside of the cave. For a second I thought he was going to run out into the fog. He did not. He realized that there was no helping him. He picked me up cradled me in his arms and carried me to the back of the cave. I was in too much pain to fight against him.

Charlotte was at our sides.


	18. Murphy PoV 8

I was out with John checking the perimeter of camp when one of the kids next to me noticed the fog. Everyone was looking to me for answers like I was supposed to know what the hell it was. I had no idea. I did not realize it was dangerous until it got closer and one of the kids farther out started to cough and the fog seemed to be burning him.

Him and his friend started to run back towards camp.

"Everyone in the drop ship." I yelled.

The camp instantly started running around. Everyone listening to my command. It was not until I was about a foot in front of the ship that the realization hit me. The hunting party was not back yet. Dahlia was still out there. I knew I had to get in the drop ship but I was rooted in this spot. I could not move could not think.

_What if she came back and we locked her out? What if she does not make it back?_

The tightening of my chest had almost become unbearable. I was going to lose her, the thought alone was almost enough to kill me. I did not even realize I had moved but apparently I had started to run towards the woods. I had to find dahlia. I felt strong arms wrap around me pulling me back words.

"What are you doing?" Miller asked he was the one who had stopped me.

I fought against him but John had joined him into pulling me into the ship.

"Murphy, stop we need to get inside." John said.

I could not form words or thoughts, I was completely panicking. I needed to find her.

"Dahlia!" I yelled out hoping I would hear her respond so I knew she was okay.

The two of them managed to pull me inside.

"Close the doors and windows!" Miller yells as he still struggles with me.

I can see the kids starting to run around frantically but all I can focus on is the closing door. I could not let them shut that door. I know Bellamy left me in charge but I needed to find her.

_Figures Bellamy leaves me in charge and were all going to be killed by yellow fog._

I got away from them and almost made it out side when John came at me from behind and tackled me down to the ground.

"I have to shut the doors." Miller said to me.

I saw the doors start to close and I reached out to try to stop it. A little bit of the fog got in and burnt the tip of my fingers. I pulled back and grabbed my hand. The sound of the doors shutting seemed to defining to me. I had failed Dahlia was out there somewhere in that fog. I should not have let her go.

I did not realize that at some point I had fallen to my knees. It was when Miller came and sat down next to me that I realized I was kneeling in front of the drop ship door holding my hand. I had no control over the few silent tears that fell from my eyes.

"I'm shore she's fine. She's smart and strong. Plus she's with Bellamy. They found some where to ride this out." He told me trying to comfort me.

"We don't even know if she found the hunting party. She left after they did." I told him.

"Murphy Dahlia is one of the most stubborn people I have ever met; it's going to take a lot more than some acid fog to take her out." He told me as he patted me on the back.

He got up and walked away leaving me alone. I hoped more than anything that he was rite.


	19. Something Like That

After some time Bellamy and I had managed to get Charlotte to fall asleep. I had given her my jacket to use as a pillow and Bellamy had given her his to cover her like a blanket.

Watching her sleep made me realize how tired I was myself. I tried to lean back against the wall so I could get some sleep but the pain was more than I could handle. I let out a loud, uncontrollable cry as my back touched the cold wall behind me.

"You know you should really take off your shirt so I can get a better look at that." Bellamy said to me.

I had not even realized he was still awake. He had been leaning against the wall his eyes had been close and he had not made any noise for about twenty minutes.

"Still trying to get me naked, I see." I joked with him.

My back hurt so much sarcasm was the only way I could think to distract myself from it.

He chuckled softly.

"Just so you know I am happy you turned me down that first night." He told me.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" I asked him.

"Because if you would have joined me in my tent you would have just become one of those useless girls. The girls who follow me around all day. Trying to get me to sleep with them again. Instead of the productive, asset to the camp you have become." He told me with a smile.

"Oh my god. You are so full of yourself. You really think you're that good?" I asked her.

"No I know I'm that good." He responded to me.

This time I could not help but laugh. Which was a mistake. The movement from the laughter hurt more than you would think possible.

"Plus I would not have wanted to get in the middle of whatever you and Murphy have going on." He told me.

"There is nothing going on." I told him in my I am serious voice.

"Oh yeah? So I did not walk in on you guys sleeping together this morning?" He asked me.

"Look I don't need to explain myself to you." I told him then I went on to explain myself anyway.

"Look you know I have night terrors. When I sleep alone there worse. So every night I move into his bed. I always keep my distance. I just stay close enough to know he's there. I am always out of the bed before he wakes up. He does not even know. I don't know what happened this morning he must have woken before me or something. But that's it. There is really nothing going on." I told him.

I leaned back again forgetting momentarily about my back.

"Shit." I said as I pulled away from the wall.

"Seriously let me look." He told me.

"Fine." I said to him.

I tried to pull up my shit but could not move my arms enough to get it off.

"Let me help." He says to me.

I let him pull it off of me. I really had no other choice. It hurt coming off but once the shirt was removed I already felt better. The consent feeling of fabric rubbing against my back was gone.

"Crap." Bellamy said under his breath.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Nothing that won't heal. We just have to make shore it does not get infected." He lied to me.

"You're a terrible liar." I said to him.

"Really? That is not something I had never heard before." He said.

"I can read you like a book. You have most people foiled into thinking you know what you're doing doing, but not me. It's all in your eyes. They always give you away." I told him.

"That's what my mom used to say. That she could tell when I lied because of my eyes." He told me.

I could see he got a little sad when talking about his mother.

"Well he was right."

"I wish I had something to clean this with." He said to me obviously trying to change the subject.

"You do." I responded as I ripped apart my shirt.

"Thanks. But now what?" He asked as he held my dry ripped up shirt.

"The walls are wet. That means there is a leak somewhere. Find it source of the leek and soak the shirt, then you can clean my back so don't die from infection." I said to him in a serious tone even though I was trying to fake a smile.

"You're smarter than you let on." He told me.

He walked away and came back a few minutes later and started to clean my cuts. I bit my lip and groaned as he cleaned my back. It hurt so much but we were out in the woods and I did not want to make too much nose. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed.

"You know I don't get the two of you." He said pulling me out of the thought of my pain.

"The two of who?" I asked confused.

"You and Murphy. You guys should not work." He told me.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped at him.

"I don't know. He is more implosive and cocky, and he thrives on causing trouble. You, your calm, you think everything you do threw. Your one of the nicest people here and even though it's a complete pain in my ass you question almost everything I do. If you think its wrong you tell me. Murphy does not care if it's wrong he just does what he's told." He told me.

I could feel my blood start to boil. I really did not like when people talked about things that thy did not understand.

"Cut him some slack. He's had been locked up sense he was eleven. That did not give him a lot of time to grow and mature." I told him.

"That's bull my sister has been locked up sense the day she was born and she's not like that." He said.

I did not know what he thought he was doing, but he was making me angry.

"No? She's not a stubborn, free spirited, pain in the ass. No offense I love Octavia." I added in because I know how protective he can be of her.

"It's not the same thing and you know it." He responded.

I could not take it anymore. He had pushed me too far. I was so sick of everyone judging him and putting him down when they know nothing about him except the way he acts. The way he acts to keep everyone away so he is not hurt again.

"Your right. It's not the same thing. Octavia had people who loved her. She had your mom, who obviously loved her. She has you. You want to know what Murphy had, a dad who was floated when we were eight. A mom who died in a pool of her on vomit at nine. Then he came to live with me and my family. My mom and his mom were best friends and we were best friend's sense birth so she did not want to see him grow up in the orphanage." I told him.

He seemed to be listing to what I was telling him but I was not ready to stop. He had riled me up now he was going to have to deal with me.

"Then at ten my mom died because she had the flu. We could not afford the medicine. The same thing that almost killed him a few years before. The same thing that got his dad floated because he tried to steal the medicine for his son. Then after my mom died we were left with my dad. He was stuck with two kids he did not want, and did not have enough rations to take care off. My dad lost it after my mom died. He became abusive. First it was verbally, then physically." I stopped talking for a moment.

I had to catch my breath and calm down a little. I had not even realized until this point that I had been yelling at him.

"At first it was just with me but then Murphy started to intervene and he would end up getting the worst of it. And that's why we work. Because we may be different but we are all we got. Were all we have ever had and no matter what, we will always have each other's back. You don't have to like it, or understand it. But you will respect it because it is not going to change." I snapped at him.

He did not respond. We just sat there in silence for a while. He had stopped cleaning my back. He had used part of my shirt to try to wrap me up but then left me alone. Well not really alone he was only about two feet away from me.

"So what happened, to your dad?" He asked me finally breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked not knowing how I should answer.

"Your dad. Murphy ended up in lock up and you an orphan so what happened?" He asked.

I thought about what he had just asked and could not help but wish I had never said anything to him at all.

"That my friend is a story for another day." I responded.

"So where friends now?" He asked me.

"Something like that."

Bellamy just smiled and then after a few minutes of falling asleep while sitting up he laid down by Charlotte's feet. Once he had fallen asleep I tried to get comfortable on the ground. It was really hard to get comfortable when you were lying down on the ground, nothing separating me from the dirt except for my face.

"Ahhh." I almost screamed out.

"For the love of god, shut up and get over here." He said to me.

"What? I thought you were asleep?" I asked him.

"I am trying to sleep but you're keeping me up, so get over here." He said again.

"No. I'm okay." I replied to him.

He did not take no for an answer he grabbed me under the armpits and quickly pulled me over to him. He let my head rest on his lap. I wanted to pull away from him but lying on my side like this was way more comfortable than face first on the cave floor.

"Fine but only for a little while." I told him.

"Whatever you say." He replied.

I wanted to say something smart back but I did not have the strength. I instantly started to fall asleep.

I don't know how much time had passed but I heard screaming wrong throw the cave. At first I thought it was my own. I thought I was having another nightmare.

When Bellamy shot up I had no choice but to fully wake up. That was when I saw that it was Charlotte who was screaming out in her sleep.

"No!" she yelled.

"Charlotte wake up." Bellamy says as he shakes her wake.

She quickly woke up and looks at the two of our worried faces.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Does that happen often?" Bellamy asked her.

She sighs; it was easy to tell that she was embarrassed.

"It's okay. The same thing happens to me when I sleep." I tell her.

Bellamy looks at me quickly then back to her.

"What are you scared off?" He asked her.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it." He says.

"But I'm asleep." She responds.

_Yes Bellamy she's asleep. Where are you going with this? _

"Fears are fears. Slay your daemons when your awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep." He told her.

She was listening to his every word.

"Fears are fears. Slay your daemons when your awake, they won't be there to get you when your asleep." He told her.

"Yeah but how?" She asked again.

"You can't afford to be weak. Down here weakness is death, fear is death." He told her.

The cave was filled with silence.

I wish it was that easy.

"Let me see that knife I gave you." He says to her.

She gave it to him.

"Now when you feel afraid, you hold tight to that knife and you say "screw you. I'm not afraid." He told her then he handed the knife back to her.

"Screw you I'm not afraid." She said timidly.

He smiled at her and she says it again with a little more confidence.

"Slay your daemons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep." When he spoke the last part he was no longer looking to Charlotte but at me.

After a little while Charlotte went back to sleep.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked me.

I could not help but smile.

"That was just too cute." I laughed at him.

"I am not cute." He responded like I had insulated him.

"I did not say you're cute. I said that was cute. I know that your hiding stuff but being soft and squishy on the inside is not one of the things I was expecting." I told him.

"You think I am hiding something?" He asked me completely ignoring everything else I had just said.

"I know you are. But we all are so your business is your business."

"How are you so good at reading people?" He asked me.

"One of my many gifts." I responded.


	20. Murphy PoV 9

It had felt like we had been locked inside this drop ship for hours. There where to many body's all trying to fit together. All trying to find a place to lie down. Everyone was sleeping or trying to sleep at least. It was almost impossible to close your eyes for more than a few minutes without hearing Jasper moaning and yelling. It was even louder inside the drop ship. His voice seemed to be bouncing off the walls.

"That kid is driving me nuts." One girl said as she rolled over and tried covering her ears.

His screams where getting louder. I lay in the hammock and looked up at the top level where he was staying. I could not take it anymore. He was dying and the only reason I had not put him out of his miser was because Dahlia had asked me to give him more time. To give him enough time for Clarke to get back with the sea weed. The only problem was Clarke and Dahlia where both out in the fog. Probably dead. No one was coming back to save Jasper.

"I can't take this much longer." Someone else complained.

"Someone needs to shut that kid up." Another kid yelled.

"That's it. I'm ending this." I said as I got up and out of my hammock.

"I heard Bellamy gave him till tomorrow." Some Asian girl who was trying to sleep in a chair next to me said.

"Yeah well Bellamy isn't here, is he? The kids dying anyway. I'm just getting it over with." I told her.

Monty made a run for the ladder. He made it up there before I did.

"Murphy's going to kill Jasper!" He yelled up to Octavia.

I was almost up when he tried to shut the hatch on me. I stopped him but Octavia came over and kicked me in the ribs. I fell down catching myself on the ladder they closed the hatch but could not lock it. The lock was on my side.

I could hear Octavia yell not to let me in. So that meant Monty was the only one holding the hatch shut.

"I'm going to kill him! Let me in!" I yelled up to them.

"Let me in Monty!" I yelled as I pushed against the hatch trying to move it open.

I could hear the fumbling around up there trying to find something to lock the hatch from their side.

"Both of you better open up this hatch right now!" I yelled.

I was getting angrier by the second. But mostly I was pissed that Octavia had kicked me than anything else. I did not even really want to kill Jasper at this point. I just wanted to get this over with.

Everyone knew this needed to be done I was just the only one to except it.

I continued to bang on the hatch until realized there was no use. I climbed down and went back to the hammock. Rest was not coming to me easy. Every time I managed to close my eyes I would dream of Dahlia being killed by the god. So I laid there and spent most of the night staring at the ceiling.


	21. All Clear

"It's all clear." Bellamy called us from the front of the cave.

It was morning and he had finally got up to look to see if the fog had cleared. I had waited in the back of the cave with Charlotte to make shore she stayed safe. We joined him at the entrance to the cave.

"Anybody out here?" He yelled out into the forest.

I did not know if it was a good idea to be yelling out like this when we did not know if there were any grounders around. I was really not in the mood to argue so I just stayed silent and held onto Charlotte's hand.

"Johns?" He called out.

"Johns, here." A voice answered not top far from us.

We left the cave. I was now wearing my jacket that was only zipped up to right under my black bra because the zipper had broken, leaving my breast exposed. My breast was not as big as others, I was only a B cup but I was still extremely uncomfortable. I hoped that no one would notice, but I knew realistically that one of these guys would notice. Bellamy told me he would make shore to get me a new shirt and fix my jacket when we got back to camp. I winced as I moved through the forest. The jacket was now rubbing against my back and it hurt more than the shirt did.

Bellamy stopped walking to look back at me again. I was well aware that I was moving slower than normal but I really did not need him to stop walking every few second to look back and see if I was keeping up.

"Here let me help." He said to me as he tried to find a way to hold onto me with our touching my back.

This found harder for him to do than expected. I was weak and slow but watching Bellamy trying to figure out to help me was too much to handle.

"I'm fine, really. I can walk on my own. Take Charlotte and go ahead. I will catch up." I told him.

"I don't know." He responded to me.

"Just go." I told him.

He nodded and him and Charlotte walked ahead. I did my best to keep up. I had managed to stay close for the most part, only falling behind a few times. After a few more minutes we came threw a row of trees we saw Johns with two other kids, one girl and one guy walking toward us.

"Lost you, in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy asked them.

"Made it to a cave down there." He told Bellamy.

"What the hell was that?" One of the other kids asked Bellamy.

"I don't know." He answered and then started to look around.

"Where's Atom?" Bellamy asked after realizing he was not with the group.

**The** kids shrugged that they did not know.

Bellamy looked from them and to me. It was easy to see that he was thinking the same thing I was. Atom did not make it.

Then we heard a girl scream. All of us looked around trying to figure out where it had come from.

That's when I noticed.

"Bellamy Charlotte is gone." I said.

Then there was another scream.

We started running through the forest towards the screams. The worst possible ideas running threw my head. What if she was hurt? What if a grounder got her?

Bellamy got to her first. He wrapped his arm around her. I was not shore why she was yelling but I was happy she was okay.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked when I finally reached them.

No one answered I looked to where they were looking and that's when I saw it.

Atom, he was lying on the ground. He was almost not recognizable. His body was covered with white and pink blisters that looked like they were going to pop. His eyes where glazed over white. All of him burnt from the fog. For a second I thought we were right he had died but then I realized it was a lot worse. He was still alive and it seemed he was struggling for breath.

"Son of a bitch. Atom" Bellamy said before quickly making it to his side.

I followed and kneeled down on the other side.

"Atom." I said to him softly.

I could not even think of what to do. I was scared to touch him. That I might hurt him. I looked up to Bellamy who was still looking at him. He had the same expression on his face as I assumed I did. The same look he had a few minutes ago when he was trying to help me walk.

Atom looked in Bellamy's direction. I could not tell if he could see him or just sensed that someone was there.

He was trying to speak but even that seemed to be too painful for him to do. I had no control over the tears that were coming. No one deserved this. Bellamy leaned in closer to him so he could make out what Atom was trying to say.

"Kill me." He begged, I could hear it fine from hear.

The look on Bellamy's face said it all. He was shocked yes but the idea of him killing a friend. Even one he tied to a tree was too much for him. He was not going to be able to do it. I knew it before he even did.

He looked up at me as if he was asking me if what he heard was rite. I just gave him the most sympathetic look I could letting him know this was what he wanted.

It was becoming harder and harder for Atom to breath. I was just waiting for Bellamy to realize he was not going to be able to kill him so I could do it myself. I just hoped he figured it out soon because I could not watch him suffer like this anymore.

At that moment the other three kids had caught up and Charlotte walked over to get a closer look. She took the knife out of her pocket that Bellamy had given her and handed it back to him.

The way he looked at the knife was as if it was hurting him to hold it.

"Don't be afraid." She repeated to him what he had told her in the cave.

"Go back to camp." He told us.

They started to leave but charlotte stayed.

"Charlotte you too." He told her.

She gave one last look at Atom and listened and turned to leave.

Now it was just the three of us.

"You should leave too." He told me.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him.

He looked over to me pain filled his eyes but at the same time I could tell he was happy not to be left alone.

"Are you shore?" He asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

Once Charlotte was gone he knelt back down next to Atom who was still begging for him to kill.

He leaned in closer and held the knife to his neck and that was when he realized he could not do it.

"Bellamy, please." He begged again but Bellamy had sat back on his legs looking at him.

"Give me." I said to him.

He looked up at me, shock on his face as if he did not believe what I just said.

"I'll do it." I told him.

He seemed reluctant to give me the knife as if in doing so he would break me or something. So I just leaned over and took it from him.

I held the knife up to Atoms neck and was about to slice it open when I saw movement behind Bellamy. I looked over his shoulder to see Clarke standing there. Bellamy noticed me looking and turned around to see her to.

They looked at each other for a moment before she joined me at my side.

Once she got to us she started to look him over. Trying to decide if he could be save I guess. But I knew he could not be saved and by the look on her face she knew it to.

"I heard screams." She said.

"Charlotte found him." He told her.

"I sent her back to camp."

He looked at her like he was begging for her to say she could save him but she just nodded her head no. Confirming what I already knew.

I did not want to waste any more time this kid was suffering for real. Way worse than Jasper was. This needed to be dealt with now. I brought the knife back to his trough ready to slit it open and spill his blood.

"Wait." Clarke said stopping me.

"Clarke this has to be done." I told her.

"Yes but not like that." She answered.

She stretched out her hand for the knife and I gave it to her not shore what she was getting at.

"I'm gonna help you. All right?" She said to him.

She started to rub her fingers there his hair and hum a song. Just like a mother would do with a child when she's trying to put them to sleep. I looked from her to Bellamy and saw that he was watching her. He was just as surprised as I was as to what was happing. She then brought the knife up to his neck and a lot more softly then I was going to stabbed him in the side of the neck. Within seconds he was dead. This was the moment that not only I but Bellamy realized that Clarke was a lot stronger then we gave her credit for.

I did not know if this was something that I should be happy about. That there was someone else in this camp besides me willing to do the hard things. Or if I should start keeping an eye out for her as well. I had over locked Clarke with people like Bellamy, Octavia, Finn, and Wells around. But maybe just maybe Clarke would be the biggest threat to me after all.

Then I noticed the way Bellamy was looking at her, and realized things were going to be different in camp from this point on.


	22. Murphy PoV 10

It had already gotten dark outside. The only light was from the stars and the fire I was sitting in front of. I had spent the entire day running around trying to find Dahlia but had no luck. Now I was just sitting here around the fire looking at my poorly wrapped up hand.

The hunting party had come back hours ago. All except Bellamy and Dahlia. When I asked what had happened they said that during the fog Bellamy and Dahlia had gone one way and they went another. They said that Dahlia was okay but her and Bellamy where with Atom who got caught in the fog. Clarke and the others had not come back yet either.

Even though they said Dahlia was okay I was nervous. They were still out in the woods filled with grounders and giant cats, and now it was dark. A million things could of happened to them by now.

Finally the gates opened.

I stood up but could not move I just watched as Clarke walked in through the gate. She was talking to Finn about something I really did not care about. I still had not seen Dahlia and it was become increasingly harder to breathe every second that past. After them walked in Bellamy and Wells they were carrying something on a stretcher. For a second I forgot what the hunting party had said about Atom. I thought the worst. Dahlia had died. For the split second I thought this it felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest. I did not know what these feelings where but I did not like them.

That's when I saw her. She was in the back of the line which was so weird because she always insisted on leading, but I did not care she was alive. My stomach flipped and the pain in my chest disappeared. The biggest smile of my life formed on my face as I looked at her.

A second ago I had no control over my body and was frozen into place. Now I was running towards her again with no control over my body. I was just reacting to her presence. When she saw me coming she smiled back at me. The second I reached her I grabbed her and pulled her into the tightest hug I could. She made a weird gowning nose as I hugged her but I did not car. She was hear in my arms and I never wanted to let her go.

I berried my face into the space where her shoulder met her neck as she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I had thought I lost her and I had never felt pain like that before in my life. Now she was hear and alive and I had never been happier.

"John I'm happy to see you to but if you don't let me go I might pass out form the pain." She said to me.

I did not know what she was talking about but I knew it was serious because she only calls me John when she is made, upset, or needs to get a point across.

I released her from my hug, it almost hurt when I did.

I looked over her and saw that she was slightly slouched. Her right arm held close to her body and her face looked pale. Her eyes where read as if she had not slept or was crying all night. Something was wrong she was hurt. That's when I realized she was not wearing a shirt. The swell of her breast were exposed to the entire camp.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked her.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Murphy? That's what you're going to ask me?" She said to me.

I did not have time to respond because Bellamy came over and gently placed his hand on Dahlias wrist.

I was surprised that she did not pull away from him. She always pulled away from any other guy.

I was surprised by the uncontrollable rage that was building inside me from that one simple touch.

"What happened out there?" I asked the two of them.

"The fog came, I was with Bellamy and Charlotte we hid in a cave." She told me.

"How did you get hurt? Where are you hurt?" I asked her.

"Her back. She tried to go out after Atom and the fog got her. I cleaned her and wrapped her as good as I could." He told me.

I should be grateful that Bellamy was there to help Dahlia but all I could think about was the fact that Bellamy had seen her with her shirt off. I somehow became even angrier at the idea that he had touched her, or what else could have happened in that cave.

"You should go see Clarke." Bellamy told her.

"I will." She answered.

Bellamy stopped some girl that was walking by him.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs." He told her.

"I better go get this grave dug." Wells said to Bellamy and then walked off.

Octavia then came running out of the drop ship and up to Clarke. She looked so happy to see her.

"It's about time. They're gonna kill Jasper." She yells which gets Dahlias attention.

"Who was going to kill Jasper?" She asks me.

I was trying to help her walk her into the drop ship.

"We will talk about it later." I tell her.

She instantly knew the answer. She knew it was me the anger was clear on her face. I could not tell if she was mad or just disappointed but she separated her self-form me.

I looked away from her not wanting to see that look on her face any more and saw Clarke trying to hold Octavia back but it was no use Octavia saw the body. She ran over and Bellamy tried to stop her. But she pushed past him. She slowly pulled Bellamy's jacket off to revel a very dead Atom.

"There was nothing I could do." Bellamy said to her.

"Don't." She yells back at him.

Octavia had started crying. She then quietly covered him back up. Bellamy tries to comfort her but she walks away.

Dahlia then walked over to Bellamy and grabbed his hand. She grabbed his hand.

_What the hell was going on?_

"It will be okay. She won't stay mad forever." She told Bellamy.  
He responded with a smile and gently touched her shoulder with his other hand. They looked at each other for a few seconds as if they were having a silent conversation.

I quickly made my way over to the two of them, needing to break up whatever was going on. I stormed over hands in my pockets.

She was mad at me but why was she letting him touch her. She is supposed to hate him. Not hate me.

I had to clear my throat so they noticed I was there.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asked once he realized I was standing there.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Jasper?" He asked.

"Still breathing, barely. I tried to take him out, but your psycho little sister." I said to him but did not get to finish my sentence.

He shoved me twice then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me towered him.

"My what? My what" He yelled at me.

I just stared back at him. I was not shore if that was supposed to be scary to me. I was to upset at the moment to even care. I had been worried sick about dahlia. I had thought she died. Then Jasper was driving me nuts and Octavia had really hurt me when she kicked me. Then the hunting party came back without Dahlia and again I was worried that she died. Then she comes back and now she's mad at me and standing by Bellamy's side. I was completely done with this day.

"Your little sister." I answered calmly then pushed him off of me.

"Yeah that's right. My little sister. Got anything else you want to say about her?" He snapped at me.

He just stared me down. And I did the same thing back.

"Nothing. Sorry." I answered.

Maybe Dahlia had been right about him. He did not care about anyone about himself.

After a few second he turned and walked away.

"Get him out of here." He said to one of the kids.

He then looked back to Dahlia.

"Do you need any help getting to the drop ship?" He asked her.

I wanted to tell him I am standing right here. If she needed help I could help her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Okay." He said then walked away for good this time.

I looked at her and she was staring back at me. People were starting to leave no longer watching us.

"Were was my back up?" I asked her.

"What? The backup you never want?" She snapped at me.

"Yes that back up." I told her.

I do not care if I don't want it she's my best friend it should always be there.

"Now why would I do that?" She said to me. "I asked you for one thing. One thing." She repeated. "You promised me you would leave Jasper alone until Clarke got back with the medicine. That we, us you and me." She said as she pointed form me to her.

"That we would talk about it in the morning if it did not work." She snapped at me.

I did not know what to say everything she was saying was true.

"You broke your promise. You lied. To me. You have never lied to me." She said to me.

She no longer looked angry just sad. Like I had hurt her. I did not like how that makes me feel.

"I did not even no if you guys where coming back. I was just doing what I knew that no one else was able to." I told her.

"You have no idea what we are cable of." She said to me.

"We?" I asked her.

Who the hell was we.

"Yes we. And just so you know if the sea weed does not work. I'll take care of it myself. I don't need help, I am very capable of killing someone all on my own." She told me.

I could not help but wonder what the hell she was talking about.

She then turned and walked away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the drop ship. I'm hurt remember." She told me.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"No. I won't be coming to the tent tonight."

"Were are you going to sleep?" I asked her and I was worried about her answer.

"In the drop ship."

She walked away from me and I watched as they carried Atom away.

I was beyond pissed. I threw my knife and for once it landed in the tree where I wanted it to. I should have none anger was the answer. Anger is all I needed to focus.


	23. Be Careful Out There

I sat in the corner watching Clarke, Octavia, and Monty take care of Jasper.

Finn had been making the tea from the sea weed and Clarke was now feeding it to Jasper. He then handed me my own cup for me to drink as well. I drank from the cup and had to force myself to drink the strange tasting drink. It was not that it tasted bad just bitter, very, very bitter.

"I'm really sorry about Atom." Clarke said to Octavia.

_Me to. _I thought.

"I guess where going to have to get used to people dying down here aren't we?" She asked.

"But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die." She told Jasper.

She was touching his hair as she spoke.

Once they were done with Jasper Clarke came over to me.

"Can I take off your bandages?" She asked me.

"Knock yourself out." I responded.

I lifted up my arms so she could take off the make shift bandage more easily.

She undid my badges and looked over my back. She lightly touched my back. She then started to clean it with some fresh water. The feeling of the cold clean water felt good against my burning skin but at the same time stung to the point where I wanted to scream.

"How did this happen?" She asked me.

I looked over to Octavia.

"I tried to go back out into the fog after Atom. Bellamy pulled me back in at the last second. If he did not I would be dead to." I told them.

"I'm going to need you to take off your bra." She told me.

"Why?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I have to wrap your entire back. That means your chest and shoulders to." She told me.

I looked behind me and everyone turned around so they were not looking at me.

"Fine." I told her.

I tried to reach back and unhook my bra but could not reach so she did it for me. Once she was done wrapping me I felt like a mummy. I was wrapped so tight all around my chest, stomach, and shoulders that I almost could not move.

"All done." She said when she finished.

"I'll grab you some tea and bring it to your tent latter." She told me.

"You don't have to do that?" I told her.

She looked at me like she was confused by what I had just said.

"I'm sleeping in here tonight." I told her.

She looked at me like she wanted to ask me what was going on but she did not question it.

"Dahlia?" A young girl asked as she came into the drop ship.

"Yes." I answered her.

She did not seem too happy to be here with us.

"Bellamy told me to give this to you." She said as she shoved a shirt in my hands.

"He wants your jacket. I'm supposed to fix the zipper." She said to me.

I gave it to her that's when I realized she was the girl he slept with on our first night here. She was obviously jealous.

Once she was gone Octavia helped me pull on my new shirt.

At some point Jaspers moaning had stopped and he was sleeping peacefully it seemed for the first time in forever.

After some time Monty, Finn, and Octavia were all leaned against the back wall as I sat up with them making shore not to lean back.

Monty was holding a bottle of something, liquor I think. Finn had brought it back with him.

"Smooth." He said as he began coughing after just one sip.

He then handed it to Octavia. She took a sip.

"Disgusting. Love it." She said causing me to smile.

She handed it to me and I took one long sip. I looked around to see I was getting some surprised looks from the group.

"Not my first time. I had a slight drinking problem on the Ark." I told them.

I handed it to Finn who took it from me to eagerly. The look on his face was what I always get when people find out about things like that. A combination of pity, worry, and a little bit of judgment.

"I don't have a problem anymore. No need to worry." I told him.

He was about to take a sip.

"Can I get a hit of that?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and could not believe it. Jasper was awake.

Jasper we all yelled as we ran over to him. I got there last which was starting to piss me off. I did not like being week or slow.

"Let's start with soft stuff." Finn says to him as he gives him some water.

I looked over to Octavia who was smiling, just like I was.

"Welcome back buddy." Finn said once Jasper was done sipping the water.

Monty reached over and grasped Jaspers hand.

They just smiled at one and other. No words needed.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asked us.

We did not get time to answer his question.

"You'll have a very impressive scare to prove it." Clarke said as she entered the room form the ladder.

"My savior." Jasper responded.

"Thank you for not dying." She said to him.

I could not help but laugh then grown.

"I don't think I could have taken that today." Clarke finished.

"I'll try not to die tomorrow to. If that's cool." Jasper answered.

I could not help but laugh again. This time a lot louder and harder than before. I was almost forced to sit down from the pain. I wanted to smack myself for being so stupid. I had to stop laughing.

"What happened to you?" Jasper asked me.

"Long story." I told him.

I did not won't to worry him when he still had a lot of healing to do himself.

"Oh hello." Jasper said when he noticed Octavia.

Within a few seconds Jasper had fallen back asleep. We all just stood around not shore of what we should do. If we should stay or leave.

"Leys let him rest." Clarke said to everyone. "Dahlia you need to get some rest to." She told me.

Everyone cleared out of the drop ship. Leaving just me and Jasper. I pulled up a chair and leaned forward letting my forehead rest on the side of his bed.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard someone walking up the ladder. I sat up to see who it was and saw Wells. He looked like he was about to leave obviously he thought we were both asleep.

"You don't have to leave." I called out after him.

He turned around to see me sitting up smiling at him.

"I just wanted to come and check on the two of you." He said as he walked over to us and sat down in a chair next to us.

"So how are you guys doing?" He asked me.

"Jasper is a lot better. He was up earlier making jokes, drank a little on his own." I told him.

"That's good. How about you? How are you doing?" He asked me.

"My back hurts but besides that I'm fine. Clarke has me wrapped up so tight though I swear I can't breathe." I told him.

He laughed at me. It made me happy so see that even with all that is going on around us people still could laugh.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"Uneventful." He replied.

I smiled back at him.

"Uneventful sounds good." I responded.

"I'm not letting you up there." I herd Monty yell from down stairs.

Both of us looked over towards the hatch trying to figure out what was going on.

"Monty gets the hell out of my way." I heard Murphy yell from down stairs.

I rolled my eyes which got a look from Wells. He obviously did not know about our fight.

"She does not want to talk to you." I herd Monty say.

"What's going on?" Wells asked me.

"Murphy and I had a fight. He does not seem to understand that I don't want to see him." I told him.

"One last chance Monty to get out of my way or I will make you." I herd Murphy threaten Monty.

"I'll be right back." Wells said.

"Where are you going?" I asked Wells as he started to walk away.

"To make shore Murphy does not kill Monty." He told me.

"Wells." I called after him.

He stopped right before the ladder.

"Be careful." I told him.

He just smiled and climbed down the ladder.

"Oh thank god." I herd Monty say soon after Wells disappeared from view.

"So the chancellor gets to go up but I don't." I herd Murphy snap and I was really starting to get worried.

"She does not want to see you Murphy. You should leave." Wells told him sternly.

"She does not want to see me but she will see you?" Murphy was no full out yelling.

I was starting to get worried that they would start fighting again.

"See the thing is, she still likes me. I did not try to kill one of her friends. Even one who's as much of a jerk as you." Wells responded.

There was no more yelling just noise. I got up and started making my way to the hatch. There was no question they were fighting again.

I was almost there when I heard Monty yell.

"Enough!"

All the commotion stopped. Monty must have found a way to separated them.

"I swear to god Wells let me up there I will kill you." Murphy snapped.

"It's not happening." Wells responded.

He refused to back down. I did not know if he was brave or crazy. But I was grateful.

A few seconds later Wells appeared back through the hatch doors.

"He's gone." He told me when he saw me walking over to him.

"You're bleeding." I said as I looked to his bloody lip.

"It's no big deal." He told me.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

"For what?" He asked as I sat back down in my chair.

"I just wish you and Murphy could get along." I told him.

"Yeah I don't see that happening. Your friend is kind off an ass." He said to me.

I could not help but laugh because he was right. When I did it hurt my back again but this time I held it in and did not make any nose. I was getting used to the pain I guess.

"It hurts that bad?" Wells asked me.

Apparently I am not doing that good of a job hiding my pain.

"You know it only feels like the entire top layer of my skin is peeling off." I responded.

"That's not funny." Wells responded even though he was smiling.

"Just a little bit." I told him.

"I have to get going. I'm on watch. Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning." He told me.

"Be careful out there." I said to him.

"I will." He said then turned and left.

Once he was gone I rested my head back on the table. Leaning forward so my back did not touch the chair. I could almost feel Jasper lying next to me. It was comforting knowing he was there and he was safe. Sleep came quickly to me that night. I did not know if it was because I was no longer worried about Jasper or if it was just out of pure exhaustion, but sleep was exactly what I needed.


	24. A Little Bit Of Chaos

About had a week had passed sense the acid fog incident. Clarke had been forcing me and Jasper to stay in the drop ship. Only letting us wonder around camp for a short period of times. It was really getting annoyed I wanted to be able to do what I wanted when I wanted and Clarke was being very strict with me and Jasper about what we should do. The only good thing about being locked in the drop ship day and night was I did not have to see or talk to Murphy.

He had come by the next morning after out fight to see how I was after they found Wells body. I could not say it went as he had hoped. I was so upset after what had happened. I had only talked to him about a few hours before he died. I had told him to be careful and he told me he would see me in the morning. I never got to see him again. So when Murphy forced himself into the drop ship to try to comfort me about it I was pissed. I ended up yelling at him that he did not even like Wells. I said something along the lines of to stop pretending to care that his dead. He yelled back at me and then Clarke ended up kicking him out. I had been avoiding him sense.

I knew that Murphy had nothing to do with what happened to Wells the grounders killed him. But I could not get the memory out of my head of all the times Murphy had said he was going to kill Wells.

It made me angry when I looked at him knowing that for the first time in my life we were not on the same page. That he did not feel the same way as me.

I finally decided that today was the day I was going to go outside and visit Wells grave. No one was going to stop me. I was not completely healed but Clarke had lessened up the wraps a little and I was able to move around more. The pain on the other hand had worsened as my skin had started to heal. Every time I moved my scabbed over back would rub against my clothes and I felt like my back was going to fall off.

I walked out of the drop ship and out through the front gates. When I made my way over to the graves I saw Clarke kneeling in front of the last grave in the line.

I walked over to her and she did not even hear me approach. It was not until I was standing right next to her that she noticed me. I looked down and saw a little patch of blue, purplish flowers planted at the foot of the grave.

She looked up to me she looked so sad.

"You should be in bed." She said to me when she looked away.

"I have been in bed for a week. I wanted to visit Wells." I told her.

"You have not come here yet?" She asked me like it was a surprise.

"No I have had some crazy doctor who refuses to let me outside." I told her.

She laughed a little behind her sobs.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" She asked me.

"That night. He came by to visit me in the drop ship before he went on watch. He told me he would see me in the morning." I told her and was surprised that I started to cry.

I told her completely leaving out the fact that he and Murphy had got into a fight.

"I miss him." She said.

"I miss him to." I replied.

We spent a few minutes in silence until we heard someone approach us. Before I even had a chance to react Clarke pulled out her knife and spun around ready to attack whoever it was. It was only Finn.

"You should not be out here alone." He said to her.

"She's not alone." I told him.

"No offense Dahlia but you're not really in fighting shape. So it kind of is. What if I was grounder? They got Wells just outside the walls." He told her still completely ignoring me.

"Says the guy who spent another night exploring the woods all by himself." She replied to him.

I walked way not wanting to be a part of their conversation. Finn was like a possessive boyfriend when he was not even her boyfriend.

I was half way back to the drop ship when I could hear someone storming up behind me.

"Dahlia!" Clarke yelled as she approached me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked angry. What could have happened in the two minutes I let her alone with Finn?

"I want you to take this dam thing off." She said as she held out her wrist to me.

"Your wrist band?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes." She replied.

"Why? What happened?" I asked her.

She was not making any sense.

"Will you just do it?" She snapped at me.

I looked at Finn who was approaching us.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Nothing. She's mad at her mom and wants her to think she's dead." He told me.

"Clarke." I said to her softly.

"Are you going to do it or not?" She asked me.

"No. I know if you do this your will regret it and I don't want that hanging over my head. I have enough things already weighing on my mind." I told her.

"Whatever. I know someone who will help." She said as she stormed off.

She was walking towered the drop ship. Finn followed closely behind it took me a little longer to catch up. When I got inside Monty was messing with her wrist band.

"What are you doing?" I asked Monty.

"I have been looking for someone to let me take off there wrist band. If I can get it off without damaging it I should be able to communicate with the Ark." He said.

"Well I guess this is better than me just ripping it off of her." I said to Finn who was also standing back and watching.

After a few minutes of tinkering with the thing Monty pooped it off. It looked to still be working.

"I did it. It's still operational." Monty told us.

Clarke and him smiled at each other and then she walked over to us.

Finn did not look pleased with Clarke but he still listened to her all the same.

"So Monty what are you trying to do?" I asked him.

He had opened up a panel in the wall and was messing with all the wires.

"My mother will only think I'm dead temporarily." I heard Clarke tell Finn before Monty could answer me.

"Not If I can't patch it through the drop ships mainframe." Monty told her.

We all looked at him wondering why he would even say that to Clarke. He turned around as if he could feel all of our eyes on him.

"I can do it." Monty reassures us. "We will be talking to the Ark by nightfall."

I was not shore if I wanted this. I did not want the Ark or the people on it to come down. I looked over at Clarke leaving Finn following close behind her.

I walked out and stood on the drop ship ramp. I looked around as everyone was working. People where building weapons. Others the walls. Everyone was doing something, everyone except for me. Even Monty had his project. A project I needed to fail, or figure out how to stop. That's my job now. Stop Monty from talking to the Ark.

I take one last look around and see Murphy with Bellamy. I debated on if I should go over or not. I was still mad at Murphy but that did not mean I did not miss him. I was torn I really wanted to go over and make up with him. At the same time I did not want to give in like I always done. He lied to me and tried to kill one of my friends and then the entire Wells thing. It was just too much. I decided not to go over at least not yet.

I turned to go back in the drop ship then I herd Murphy yell "hey" at some one. At first I thought he was yelling at me but when I turned around I see him storming over to some kid that had fallen over. It looked like he was trying to carry the large log that was lying on the ground next to him.

"You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" Murphy said to the poor kid who was obviously dehydrated.

From where I was standing I could see most of the kids starting to pay attention to him. Bellamy seemed to notice to because he quickly made his way up behind Murphy.

"Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" Murphy asked as he pointed to Charlotte.

"I just need some water. Then I'll be fine." He said to Murphy.

Bellamy stood behind Murphy who was grinning at the poor kid like an idiot. I could see his evil smirk from all the way over here.

"Murphy get the guy some water." Bellamy told him.

Murphy quickly walked away to get the water I assumed.

Bellamy then looked over to Charlotte.

"Hey you got this?" He asked her.

I could not help but smile as she ran over and actually tried to lift the huge log. Bellamy quickly stopped her before she hurt herself.

"Hey I'm just kidding." He said to her before he picked it up himself and walked off.

Once Bellamy was gone Murphy came back up behind the kid. He did not have any water. What Murphy did next shocked me to the point where I could not even move. He unzipped his pants and started to pee all over the kids back.

"What the hell, what's wrong with you, Murphy?" The kid yelled at him as he got up and turned around to face Murphy.

The kid shoved him but three guys came out of nowhere and held him back so he could not touch Murphy.

I could not help but wonder who these kids where. I did not know them and I did not know when he had any time to make new friends. I found myself feeling a little upset that he had found new friends. Even though I had made some new friends myself.

"You wanted a water break." Murphy said with his smart ass grin on his face.

The other kid struggled to get free but it was no use.

"It's no wonder Dahlia won't even look at you anymore, you're disgusting!" The kid yelled.

I was expecting Murphy to respond to this, most likely violently. He did nothing; he did not even turn around.

"Get back to work!" Murphy yelled to the camp.

Everyone instantly started to go back to what they were doing. I stood there staring after Murphy. I was so mad at him. I could not believe he would do something like pee on another kid. It was at this moment he finally noticed me. His expression changed. His smiled faded away and he looked back at me. It was easy to see that he was upset that I had seen what he just did. That was defiantly something he did not want me to ever find out. He was practically begging me with his eyes to forgive him but I did not know what he expected of me. I was actually thinking about forgiving him not to long ago, not even thirty minutes ago but then he goes and does something like this. I did not know who this was but he had changed and was not the Murphy I remembered. I shook my head no and went back into the drop ship.

Once I was inside I found Monty exactly where I had left him but Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Octavia took him out of camp." He answered me as he stuck his face up close to a wire.

I decided that this was enough. If Jasper was allowed to leave the camp so was I. I walked out of the drop ship and looked for Bellamy. It was not hard to find him. He was helping some kids carry logs around camp.

"Bellamy can we talk?" I asked him.

He handed the log off to some kid and made his way over to me.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked me.

"No, not really. I just need something to do. I am going crazy being so lazy." I told him.

"I don't know. Your still healing." He told me.

"I know that but I can still help. I may not be able to lift things but I know Clarke gave you a supply list. Why don't you give that to me and I can go look for all her fancy herbs." I told him.

"Do you even know what they are?" He asked me.

"Look I know enough and I just need to get out of here." I told him as I looked over his shoulder.

I could see Murphy from her and he had seen me as well. I needed to get away from him.

Bellamy turned around to see what I was looking at. When he saw that it was Murphy I was looking at. He seemed to understand why I needed get the hell out of camp.

"Fine but your taking Miller with you." He said to me as he pulled Miller over to me.

"You're going with her to the woods." He told Miller who looked more than happy to escort me to the woods.

"I don't need a baby sitter." I told him.

"You sound just like Octavia." He told me with a smile.

"That's because she does not need a baby sitter either." I told him.

"Your still not healed you need back up."

"I don't want back up. I work better alone." I told him. "No offence Miller." I added.

"Bellamy if she don't want me I can help around camp." Miller told Bellamy.

"No you're going with Dahlia." He told him.

"No he's not and if you force him to I will just loose him in the woods. I will be more focused on staying hidden from him then paying attention to grounders." I told Bellamy.

"Fine but if you're not back in thirty minutes I am coming to look for you." He told me.

"Thanks Bellamy." I said as I took the list from him.

I grabbed a bag and headed out into the woods. I looked over the list and luckily for me I knew where most of these plants grew. This should not take too long.

I had found three of the seven herds Clarke needed when I started to hear yelling coming from camp. I stopped and listened to what was going on. I was not too far from camp so I could hear that it was Clarke who was yelling.

"You son of a bitch." She yelled.

I did not know who she was yelling at but this girl was always yelling so I kept on doing what I was doing.

"You tried to kill Jasper too." This time it was Octavia who yelled.

_What was going on? Who had tried to kill Jasper? _

That's when it hit me.

_Murphy, they were yelling at Murphy. _

I started to head back to camp. I was still not completely able to run so I was slightly jogging back. Not really even jogging more like power walking.

As I got closer there was more and more noise coming from camp.

"I say we float him." A male voice said.

"Yeah!" More than one person yelled.

_Float him, for what? This can't be happening._

I started to panic. I needed to get back now. I tried to speed up but ended up tripping over a dam tree root. I landed face first it hurt but I was thankful I did not fall back on my back.

"Float him, float him, float him." It sounded like the entire camp was cheering now.

I quickly pushed myself up off the ground and headed back to camp.

_What the hell is going on?_

When I got back to camp I see a big group of kids beating someone who was down on the ground curled u ball. I could not see who it was there was too many kids. Whoever it was he did not stand a chance.

"No! Get off of him!" Clarke yelled as she tried to make her way through the group.

"What is going on?" I asked the closet person to me.

She turned around to answer but her smile faded when she saw it was me asking. She looked at me then quickly sped off not wanting to answer my question. She did not have to the answer was written all over her face.

I became hectic and started to push my way through the crowd of people. Every person I pushed out the way hurt. Any effort I made that worked my muscles felt like someone was tarring me apart.

Every person I pushed out of the way was another person he bumped into me from behind. Or pushed me back. I was biting my lip to stop from screaming in pain but nothing was going to stop me. I was going to get Murphy.

It was just too much for my body. I was too weak to move people like I wanted. To slow to get there quick enough, and the dam bandages where still tight enough it made it hard to move.

"Get off him!" I here John yell, I just hoped her could keep them off enough long enough for me to reach Murphy.

Then I herd Murphy yelling the he did not do anything but no one was listening. Then his voice stopped.

By the time I got through the crowed Murphy was gagged with red cloth. His hands were also tied behind his back. He was defenseless but that did not stop people from kicking and punching him.

"Murphy!" I yelled out in panic.

A group of guys picked him up from the ground and threw him down a hill he landed face down in a puddle of mud. Everyone took their time getting down the hill not wanting to fall but I did not care I ran down the hill. I was the first to reach him. I pulled his head out of the mud and he looked at me. It took him a second to realize who I was. I was about to pull the gag out of his mouth when someone's strong arms where wrapped around me and pulled me away from him. I watched as a kid in a red jacket punched him in the face. I screamed out in pain. I was not able to hold it in anymore. Whoever had there hands on me was holding to tight. I was shore I was bleeding threw my bandages. From the pain I felt I was shore I tore all the healing scabs back open. I looked over as I tried to kick myself free from him. Murphy was looking at me I could not tell if he was worried for himself or me but I was shore he was beyond scared.

"Let me go!" I screamed as two guys lifted him up so the kid from earlier could punch him.

That's when I saw the rope being thrown over the tree. They were going to hang him.

This is when I started to lose it. Adrenalin started to fill my body almost on command. The pain started to fade away and was replaced by pure rage. Everyone in this camp knew Dahlia the sweet, loving but brutally honest girl. No one knew Chaos the girl that you really did not want to piss off but they were all going to meet her, soon.

I struggled for a few more seconds but then found my way out. Whenever I tried to get away whoever was holding me would pick me up off the ground a little. I tried to pull away and he did just what I thought he would he pulled me back and up. When I was up off the ground I threw my wait forward forcing him to loosen his grip on me. When my feet hit the ground I held onto his wrist and turned my way out of his arm. Before he even had time to register that I got away I twisted his arm and with all the strength I could muster brought the back of his arm down over my knee. I herd the loud crack of his arm breaking followed by his screams of pain. He grabbed his arm and fell to the ground screaming that his arm was broken.

I looked back over to where Murphy was and saw the rope being placed over Murphy's neck.

I ran forward and a different kid came at me. It looked like he was trying to grab me. When he got in close I threw my hand forward bringing the palm of my hand up to his nose. Breaking it instantly.

He grabbed his face and dropped to his knees just like the last guy.

"Stop her!" I herd someone yell.

The next guy who was trying to stop me learned from the last guys mistakes and was not trying to restrain me but knock me out. He swung at me but I easily ducked under his punch. I stood next to him and before he could react I brought the side of my hand hard to his throat. He dropped face first in to the ground. Gasping for air. He could not breath I smiled. That's exactly what I wanted but then he started to cough up blood I guess I hit him harder than I thought.

I was only a few feet from Murphy. If I could just get there I could cut him down. That's when I saw a girl coming at me with a rock in her hand. It was the girl who brought me the shirt after the acid fog. She was the easiest. I just punched her in the face and she fell to the ground crying like a little bitch.

Another guy came at me and I was really starting to get sick of this. I did not have time to fight ever kid at camp. I was going to have to show every single one of them just how dangerous I can me. He swung at me and when he did I ducked but lower than usual. I slid under his arm grabbing the knife I made out of the drop ship from my boot as I did. When I stood back up I quickly brought the knife down on his back. Slicing his jacket and back open easily. He yelled out as blood already started to gush from his back. I needed him down and now I did not have time for this. So I kicked him in the back that I just cut causing him to fall over.

Before I even had time to move I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. My vision started to blur. I was seeing black dots all over my vision. I turned around to try to figure out what was going on but all I could see was the Murphy was only about two feet in front of me. I took one more step toward him when the pain intensified. I reach to the back of my head and felt wet. I brought my hand back so I could look at it and saw blood. Someone must have hit me from behind. Hard enough to make me bleed. I tried to take another step forward but I ended up falling over. I could not move fast enough to catch myself. I landed face first on the ground. My vision went completely black. I am not shore for how long. When my vision came back to me it was only for a second. I looked up to see Murphy still hung from the tree but his feet where almost standing on something. My vision when black again. When it came back I looked back to him to see Bellamy standing next to him.

_Good Bellamy will stop this._ I thought as my vision went black for the last time. After I could no longer see there was still a few seconds I was able to hear before everything turned to complete darkness.

I heard someone it sounded like a girl yell that he did not do it. Then even the sound started to fade. I was left in complete darkness.


	25. Who Are You?

I when I woke up it was not like in the stories when you wake up fast like your being scared out of a bad dream. There is no quick breath then instantly everything is fine. No waking up after being knocked out is slow and pain full. My hearing came back first. I would hear the camp but it sounded father away then it should be. My eyes started to slowly open but my vision was still completely blurry. When the light hit my eyes it blinded me at first. The pain in the back of my head was not helping. I felt like my head had been cracked open. The pressure was so bad I could not open my eyes all the way. I looked around and from what I could see I was inside the drop ship.

_How did I get in here? _I thought.

Then I remembered what happened.

"Murphy." I said as I tried to move which was a mistake in more than one way.

When I went to stand my head hurt so much that I became dizzy and thought I was going to pass out. I then reached up trying to grab my head when I was pulled back hitting the front of my head to the poll in front of me.

I looked down at my hands and saw that I was tied to something. I tried to focus my eyes so I could see better. It took a few seconds to adjust then I saw that my hands where bonded together by some rope and tied around a pipe.

"What the?" I asked as I tried to pull away from the pipe.

"You should stop that before you hurt yourself." A voice said from behind me.

I recognized that voice it was Octavia. I slowly turned around as much as I could. If looks could kill she would be dead rite now.

"Why the hell am I tied up?" I snapped at her.

"Because you took out five of our people. Bellamy had to hit you over the head with a log to stop you before you killed someone." She answered from across the room.

"Bellamy is the one who hit me?" I asked.

I could not believe it. I thought he was my friend. Especially after the cave. Talk about stabbing me in the back.

"Yep." She replied.

"Are you going to untie me?" I asked her.

"No. Bell told me to leave you there until he gets back." She told me.

"Back from where?" I asked her.

She did not answer me she just looked at the wall.

"Where is your brother Octavia?" I asked.

"He's looking for Murphy." She answered.

I relaxed a little but only a little. Murphy was alive but if Bellamy was looking for him that could change at any moment.

I struggled against the rope that bond me. I could feel my skin getting red and raw from the struggle. So I stopped I needed to get my blade out of my boot.

"Murphy's alive?" I asked her.

"Yes. Your crazy boyfriend is alive." She snapped back at me.

I reached down into my boot. I did not like that she called him that.

"I have your knife." She said to me as she held it up to show me.

"Cut me loose and give that back." I told her as I wiggled my other foot around.

I smiled when I felt my other blades still in my left boot. They did not even think to look there.

She looked back at me and was obviously thrown by my smile.

"Oh my god you have the same twisted smile as Murphy." She told me.

I looked her directly in the eye as I continued to smile at her. I knew it bothered her so I kept it plastered on my face.

"Octavia let me go, and give me my knife." I told her in my most serious voice.

"Or what?" She asked.

"Or when I get out of here, and I will get out of here. I will take it from you." I told her I meant every word.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked me.

"Why is Bellamy looking for Murphy?" I asked her avoiding her question.

She turned around and started to pace the room. When her back was turned to me I pulled one of my knives out of my boot and positioned myself so she could not see my hands. It took some time and I cut my wrist a few times but I finally brought the knife to the rope.

"Murphy is trying to kill Charlotte. Finn and Clarke left with her. Bellamy stayed behind to talk Murphy down. But Murphy knocked Bellamy out and went after her. Bellamy left as soon as he woke up to try to stop him." She told me.

She had gotten my attention.

I continued to saw my way through the ropes but I was looking over to Octavia.

"Why does Murphy want to kill Charlotte?" I asked her.

It made no sense; Murphy would never hurt a little girl. And Charlotte was such a sweet little girl. None of this was making any sense

"Because we hung him because we thought he killed Wells." She said.

"That's ridiculous. He did not like Wells but he would not kill him." I interrupted her.

"Why because he's such a great guy?" She asked.

"No because he knows if he killed him I would never forgive him." I answered her.

She looked over to me like she could not figure out if I was the crazy one or Murphy.

"So why is he trying to kill Charlotte?" I asked again.

I needed to buy time. If she left and locked the hatch I would never get out. I needed her up here until I was free.

"Turns out Charlotte was the one who killed Wells. She admitted it to save Murphy. Now he wants us to hang her. We refused so he went after her." She told me.

"Charlotte killed Wells?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." She responded.

"We tried to tell him she is just a little girl but he would not listen." She told me, it sounded like she was trying to make sense of this all.

She just needed to except that not everything makes sense.

"He's rite." I told her.

"What?" She snapped at me.

"You can't be serious. I thought she was your friend."

"She is but that does not mean she can go around killing people. She needs to be punished." I told her.

"So she should be hung? She was confused and scared and it won't happen again." Octavia defended her.

"I never said she should be hung, but something needs to be done. And you're wrong Octavia." I told her.

I was almost there, just a few more minutes and I would be free.

"Wrong about what?" She asked me.

"She will kill again. If she did it once she will be able to do it again." I told her.

"You don't know that." She responded.

"Yes I do. It does not get harder to kill, it gets easier. The hardest is the first time. Once you take one life every life after that gets just a little bit easier. Until you're so numb inside that you can kill and not feel anything at all." She was looking at me in total shock.

"Charlotte being so young is not an excuse it's something to worry about. The younger you are easier it is for you to except these things. Think of the killer she will become in just a few years. Wells would never hurt a fly if she was able to kill him no one in this camp is safe." I told her.

About a second later the rope cut free. I did not move yet. I did not want her to know.

"Spoken like someone who knows what they're talking about." She responded.

I did not answer her I just stared back.

"Are you going to tell me where you learned to fight like that?" She asked me.

"No." I answered.

She let out a loud grunt and then turned her back to me. I stood up and before she had the chance to turn around I flung my knife at her. She fell back and hit the wall behind her and was about to scream but I had made it over to her and covered her mouth.

I pulled another knife out from my boot and held it up to her neck.

"I'm going to move my hand but if you scream I will cut you." I told her. "Don't make me do it because I actually like you Octavia." I finished.

She nodded and removed my hand. She looked down to where the knife had landed under her armpit. It went through her jacket and was pinning her to the drop ship wall.

"You could have killed me. You tried to kill me." She said to me.

"I was not trying to kill you. I did not miss. I never miss." I told her.

She looked down at the knife again.

"Those are from the ark." She said to me.

"Yes they are." I replied.

"Who are you?" She asked me again.

"I'm Dahlia." I responded to her.

I reached in her jacket pocket and pulled out my knife.

"I told you I would take this back." I said to her.

I pulled out my knife from the wall freeing her. I held one in each hand.

"Give me your hands." I said to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it." I said as I threw a peace of seat belt at her.

She caught it and understood. She walked over to the pipe I was tied to and wrapped her hands around it. I quickly tied her up. I searched her for weapons and was surprised she did not have any.

"When did they leave?" I asked her.

"Why?" She asked.

"No, no, no staling." I told her.

"When did they leave?" I asked her again.

"About forty-five minutes ago." She told me.

"Thank you Octavia." I said then I ripped the end of her shirt and used it to gag her.

She tried to struggle to get free. I did not have to worry about it even if she got that gag out I would be long gone by then.

I turned and looked down the hatch. Bellamy must have told everyone to clear out because there was no one on the lower level. Once I was down I closed and locked the hatch behind me. Everyone would think Octavia left and locked me up there.

I snuck out of the camp with ease. It was like all of the smart people were out looking for Murphy in the woods. The rest of the camp where complete idiots.

Once I was in the woods I broke into a run. I did not know where I was going or what to even look for. I was a horrible tracker. So no matter how fast I ran it would not matter if I did not get lucky. I would find him before Bellamy did, no one was going to take Murphy form me.


	26. Murphy PoV 11

I woke up the morning after Dahlia and my fight to screaming. I made way out of my tent to see the screaming belonged to Clarke. I did not know what was going on so I found Bellamy who was standing just outside the gate.

"What's wrong with the Princess?" I asked.

He pointed to a spot a few feet in front of him. I walked over to look and saw that it was Wells. He was dead; it looked like he was stabbed in the throat. He even had a few fingers missing. I wish I could say I was upset but I really did not care what happened to Wells.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Grounders." Bellamy replied.

"I have to go." I told him as I tried to walk away.

"I could use some help digging the grave." He told me.

"I'll send someone over I need to check on Dahlia." I told him.

He seemed to understand and let me go without a fight. I told the first kid I walked buy to go help Bellamy then made my way into the drop ship.

I walked into the drop ship and was not surprised to see Clarke was with Finn she was crying while he was trying to comfort her.

Octavia was sitting next to Jasper who was still in bed. Monty was off in the corner messing around with something. What did surprise me was to see Dahlia sitting next to Monty also crying. I realized they were friends but I did not realize how close they were.

"Dahlia." I called to her from across the room.

It had been so long sense I have been around crying people I did not know how to act. It did not help that she did not look happy to see me like I had hoped she looked mad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked me

"I heard about Wells. I came to see if you were okay." I told her.

"You came, and saw. I'm not okay. So leave me alone." She snapped at me.

"I was just worried about you." I told her.

"Don't be. I'm still mad at you and I don't need you pretending to be upset about Wells so you can use that to get me to forget what you did!" Yelled at me.

"She said she does not want you here." Monty said to me reminding me all too much of last night.

Last night where I had fought again with Wells. I even threatened to kill him. I guess the grounders got that covered for me.

"Murphy you should just leave." Clarke said to me.

I looked back at Dahlia.

"Staying is only going to make things worse." Clarke said to me.

"Fine." I said as I stormed out of the drop ship.

I was really getting sick of all these people.

It had been a week sense that fight and Dahlia is still not talking to me. It was killing me inside. I missed her, a lot. Even when he had are worst fights as kids they only lasted about a day. She would always say sorry even if it was my fault and then we would make up and act like nothing had happened.

It was obvious to me that she has changed, that she had grown into this strong young women and I liked this new Dahlia. He liked her more then he would admit to even himself. It was times like these that he wished his nice, quiet, naive Dahlia was back. He wanted to go over to him and apologies to her but he did not even know where to start. How do you say sorry for trying to kill one of your best friends, friends?

It almost physically hurt him every time he saw her trying to sneak out of the drop ship. She looked like she was in so much pain. He wanted to go over and help her but before he could someone would always get there first and force her back into the drop ship. Most of the time it was Clarke who would yell at her for trying to escape. Sometimes it was Bellamy who would take a softer tone with her.

That was another thing about this distance that was between us that bugged me. She seemed to be growing closer to Bellamy every day. Something changed that night they were stuck in the cave. It drove me crazy that I did not know what happened. She was not talking to me and it was not like I could ask Bellamy.

The only thing I could do this last week to stop me from going crazy was work. To keep busy, it kept me distracted. As long as I was always doing something I could keep Dahlia out of my mind. So everything that Bellamy asked me to do, I did.

It was at this moment that Bellamy mad his way over to me.

"How is everything going?" He asked me.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow." I told him.

Ever sense Wells was killed by a grounder right outside of camp we had been working around the clock to build the wall. I had been put in charge of making shore this got done. I was taking it very seriously. All I could think about when I was not building the wall was what would happen if the grounders attacked. The only person I really cared about was already hurt and would not be able to survive a grounder attack. The thought of one of them getting in here and killing her is what kept me going. Kept me focused and awake when I was over tired. I was never going to take a break or rest until this wall was finished.

I looked around camp proud at what I had accomplished all the kids were working together under my supervision to build this wall. It was at that exact moment that a kid a few feet in front of me dropped the log he was carrying. I watched as he dropped to the ground and did not get back up to finish his job. It was obvious that he was tired but none of that mattered shift change was not for another hour.

"Hey." I yelled out to him.

I walked over to him, he just looked at me like he was scared of what I was going to say or do.

It was a face I had become familiar with sense we landed. There was Bellamy who looked at me with no feelings, Dahlia who had too many feelings, Clarke and her friends who hated me and everyone else seemed to be scared at me.

"You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" I asked him with a little more annoyance in my voice then I intended.

I looked behind him and saw that little girl who Dahlia and Bellamy had taken a liking to. She was standing there looking at me like everyone else was. It made me angry. She had absolutely no reason to be scared of me I have never even spoken to the girl.

"Maybe you should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" I said to him.

"I just need some water, ok? Then I'll be fine." He said.

I was about to tell him he will get a water brake at shift change just like everyone else but Bellamy came up behind me.

"Murphy get this guy some water." Bellamy told me.

I could not believe this. After all the work I had done for this guy he is going to come over here and overturn my decisions in front of the entire camp. I did not say anything not wanting to start a fight so I walked over to where we kept the water.

I had no intention of getting him water. It was not like we had unlimited resources that we could just waste on anyone. We had made a schedule and ration list and everyone had to stick to it. No one else was taking a water break why should he?

I looked back and noticed Bellamy walking away with the log the other kid had dropped. I could not believe this. The kid was sitting there were I left him and somehow Bellamy was now doing his job. This was not going to fly, not on my watch.

I did not plan it and I did not even realize what I was doing until I started. I walked up behind the boy, undid my fly and started to pee on him. I had to admit it kind of made me feel good to know that he was beneath me and everyone would know it. That I had no respect what so ever for anyone who is week.

Once he realized what was happing he jumped up and spun around to face me.

"What the hell, what is wrong with you Murphy?" He yelled at me.

He pushed me once but I did not have to worry about him because before he could come at me again my three knew friends jumped in the way and held him back.

I met them over this past week. I knew they were only sucking up to me to get closer to Bellamy but they were useful so I did not care.

"You wanted a water break." I said to him with a smile.

"It's no wonder Dahlia won't even look at you anymore, you're disgusting!" He yelled at me.

He was right I was disgusting but that did not mean he had the right to talk to me like that. I did not know what to say or do. I was shocked by his words. I did not even have time to react before he turned and walked away. I was more hurt then mad by his words I could not help but wonder if he had a point. I had been acting like a complete ass sense I got to the ground.

_Is this why Dahlia won't talk to me?_

"Get back to work." I yelled at everyone before anyone else got the idea of trying to challenge me.

I got that feeling of eyes on the back of my head and turned around to scan the crowed. My eyes stopped when I saw Dahlia staring at me from the drop ship ramp. I could tell from the very disappointed look on her face that she had seen everything. I tried to beg her from her to forgive me. I almost felt like I was going to cry. She was never going to forgive me now. She just saw me pee on a kid.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

I took a step forward and when I did she finally removed her eyes from mine. She shook her head and then turned and disappeared back into the drop ship.

Once she was gone and out of my sight I started to get angry. How was it I had almost complete control over most of the camp but cannot seem to control a single thing that Dahlia does?

I looked over and saw another kid trying to get a drink of water before his shift was over. When are these people going to learn? I smacked the cup out of his hands.

"No water till this section is up!" I yelled at him.

He tried to say something back to me but John came up from behind me and stopped him before he could.

"What? What are you staring at, huh?" I asked him.

He did not get a chance to answer me because out of nowhere Clarke comes through the crowed and shoved me with all her strength.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled at me.

"What's your problem?" I chucked back at her, she had finally lost her mind.

She held up my knife. I had been looking for that everywhere for almost a week now.

"Recognize this?" She asked me.

"It's my knife where did you find it?" I asked her.

I tried to grab it from her but she pulled it away.

"Where you dropped it. After you killed Wells." She told me.

I could not believe what I was hearing. I did not kill Wells. I don't even know why she would think that. Everyone knows the grounders did it.

"Where I what?" I asked her all joking had left my voice.

I looked around the group that had gathered. It seemed that everyone was here except for Dahlia. Figures they would pull this shit when she was gone.

"The grounders killed Wells, now me." I told her even though she should know that.

"I know what you did, and your gonna pay for it." She told me completely serious.

"Really?" I asked her trying not to back down.

I looked over her shoulder to Bellamy who stood next to Octavia.

"Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" I asked him.

If anyone was going to have my back it would be him.

To my surprise he and Octavia just stared at me. His arms where crossed and he did not answer. I always had his back; apparently that was a one way street.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells." Clarke said to me.

She was right but the only problem with her theory was I would never have actually killed him. I was just trying to scare him and keep him away from Dahlia who he had grown to attached to, too fast.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the chancellor that locked us up." I said to everyone not only her.

"Yeah but you're the only one who got into a knife fight with him." She responded.

"Yeah and I didn't kill him then either." I told her.

"He tried to kill Jasper, too." Octavia added in because things where not already bad enough.

"What?" Jasper asked.

I was starting to realize what a problem this actually was becoming.

"Come on this is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone." I said to Clarke as I started to walk away.

"Come again." Bellamy asked stopping me in my tracks.

The first time he spoke up and of course he was speaking against me. Dahlia had been right in the beginning. I should have listened to her but now even she was close with him. To close for my liking.

"Bellamy, look I'm telling you, man." My voice was soft.

I realized if Bellamy was on Clarke's side I was in deep shit. The camp would listen to him.

I walked over to him.

"I did not do this." I told him.

No I pleaded with him to believe me.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." He told me.

I herd gasps from the crowed. I instantly became nervous, more then I already was. I looked around to notice everyone with the same looks.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without, without punishment?" Clarke said to everyone.

"I already told you I didn't kill anyone." I snapped at her.

I took a few steps forward when the kid that I peed on spoke up.

"I say we float him." He said.

"Yeah." The crowed said.

"That's not what I'm saying." Clarke said trying to calm them down.

"Why not? He deserves to float. Its justice." The kid responded.

I looked around to see many people agreeing with him.

I looked for people on my side and did not find many. Most people who were not agreeing where just here for the show. I searched the crowed for Dahlia even if we were fighting she would defend me but I could not find her. She was not here.

"Revenge isn't justice." Clarke said.

"It's justice. Float him!" The same kid yelled.

The crowed started to cheer and I started to worry that I was going to die here today.

I went to charge at the kid but someone tripped me. I was not expecting it and did not have time to catch myself so I landed face first on the ground. Almost instantly the beating started. I was being kicked and punched by so many people I could not even move or try to fight against it. The pain was so much that all I could to was curl up in a ball and try to protect my face. This had been only going on for a few seconds but I had already lost track of how many times I had been hit.

I could hear Clarke yelling in the back ground for everyone to get off me but all I could see was what was right in front of me. The ground and feel the repetitive feeling of being kicked. Every time it was as if the air was being knocked right out of my lungs. Like I could not breathe and just when I regained my breath another kick would come and the process would start all over again.

"Get off of him!" Someone yelled, I think it might have been John but even nose was starting to be too much to make out. I tried to yell out but no one would listen. The next thing I know my almost silent pleas where cut off when a gag was placed in my mouth. My hands where forced behind my back and tied. I was then picked up off the ground. I had no idea where they were taking me I could barely keep my eyes open. Someone had kicked me right in the face after they tied my hands. I could still hear Clarke yelling over the crowed but her voice was nothing but background noise. Then I was thrown to the ground. I was tumbling down a hill. Not able to brace myself at all every time I rolled over. This caused me to hit my head on the ground with no chance of stopping it. Once at the bottom I landed face first in a puddle of mud. For a second I could not breathe. I was drowning in mud. I tried to get up but could not. Then I felt hands on my face. I flinched away expecting to get punched again then after a few second I realized the hands touching me were gentle ones. I opened my eyes and looked and saw it was Dahlia. There was so much worry in her face she looked like she was going to break. She tried to say something but my ears where ringing too much to hear. I knew she would try to stop this, she would not leave me. She reached for the gag trying to remove it but before she could some guy grabbed her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist and dragged her away from me. I could see her struggle to get free from his grip. I tried to reach out for her forgetting that my hands were tied behind my back. Before I could try anything else I was kicked again and that brought me back to the reality that I was the one who was really in trouble.

I think I was picked up off the ground and then punched again in the face but my vision was to blurry to be shore. Every part of me hurt. I was again being repeatedly kicked and punched but it had gotten to the point where it did not even really hurt anymore. I was not shore if that was a good thing or not.

Quickly a rope was tied around my neck. I don't know who put it there but I was being slowly pulled up into the tree. I struggled as I could not breathe. My body had gone numb to the pain but the burning in the throat and lungs was entirely new.

I looked down to see Clarke trying to get me down. They held her back just as they did Dahlia. Then I heard someone yell.

"Stop her!" I looked out to see Dahlia successfully fighting her way through the crowed. That was until Bellamy came up behind her and hit her over the head with a log.

I did not know until this moment that it was possible to be so concerned for someone else while you were literally about to die yourself. I could see in her face from her that she had become disoriented. I saw as she looked at her bloody hand but still struggled to take a few steps closer to me. It was not until she latterly collapsed unconscious that she had stopped fighting.

"Take her to the drop ship and tie her up." Bellamy yelled at some kids who reluctantly dragged her away.

It was at this moment that I swear if I got out of this alive I would kill Bellamy Blake, not just for what he was doing to me but also for what he had just did to Dahlia. She trusted him and she does not trust a lot of people. Shore it did not start out that way but it was clear to see she liked when he was around. She was not going to feel the same way when she wakes up.

"You can stop this!" Clarke yelled at him.

_Please. _I thought.

"They'll listen to you!"

He looked over to me I could not tell what he was thinking.

"Bellamy you should do it." Pee boy said.

Then they started chanting.

"Bel-la-my!" Over and over again.

I tried to call out to him, but I could not speak with this gag in my mouth.

Clarke continued to yell at him but over the crowed I could not hear.

I shook my head no at him hopping he would cut me down. He was my friend. Dahlia and I had been there for him from the very first day. He could not do this to me.

_But he already did it to her._

He started walking towards me, Clarke fought him but he pushed her away.

"You can't do this, Bellamy." She yelled.

"Bellamy I did not kill him." I tried to yell but it only came out as muffled words.

He responded by kicking out whatever was holding me up.

I feel down. It was not quickly like you could think. My neck did not snap. I slowly and painfully started to suffocate. The pain from the rope around my neck was almost unbearable but the burning in my lungs as they begged for air was agonizing.

My vision started to blur. Everything around me started to fade. I was going to die. I tried to scream out but could not. I was going to die and the only thing I had thought was how I wished Dahlia was okay.

Then I hit the ground and the rope was being pulled off my neck. The gag was pulled out of my mouth and I gasped for air. I looked up to my surprise and saw Finn was the one removing the rope from my neck.


	27. Murphy PoV 12

I walked back in fourth and around in circles. I was so angry there was no way I could stand still. I was battered, beaten and covered in so much blood it was dripping down my face. My blood was everywhere.

John and a few of my friends, my real friends I guess stood behind me. Octavia, and Jasper were close I was not shore why, but they were. To add to everything Dahlia was still locked up in the drop ship. It was like she was some sort of prisoner. She was still unconscious when I checked on her. Which only made my anger worsen. If Bellamy had seriously hurt her we would have an entire other set of problems.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" I yelled at him.

He, Finn, Clarke, and the girl where hiding in a tent. There was no response. They did not even bother to answer me.

"Bring the girl out now!" I yelled again.

I was getting angrier by the second.

"You want to build a society, Princess? Let's build a society. Bring her out." I tried to yell but my voice was still horse from the noose.

It actually hurt to speak. So the more I had to yell the more pain I was in.

Finn peaked out from the tent. Then he quickly went back inside.

Bellamy was the next to come out. He stepped out of the tent and I walked over to him.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us." I said to him.

I wanted nothing more than to kill him where he stood but I knew the camp would back him up if I tried.

"Dial it down and back off." He told me in his normal confident voice.

"Or what?" I challenged him.

"What are you going to do about me? Hang me? That's right you already did that today, right after you hit Dahlia over the head with a log." We had been there for him from the beginning.

Doing as he asked. Helping him run camp, doing as he pleased and this is what we get.

"She was a danger to the people around her. She injured five people." He told me and I could not help but be impressed.

"And I was just giving the people what they wanted." He told me like that made it better.

"Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" I turned to the crowed.

"So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" I asked raising my hand above my head.

"All in favor?" I asked.

Only about four people raised their hands. All of them part of my little group.

"I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?" I snap at them.

I was yelling now. I was beyond angry.

"Cowards all of you! Are cowered!" I yelled at them.

"He, Murphy! Murphy! Its over!" He yelled at me.

I just look at him for a few seconds and put my hands up in surrender.

"Whatever you say, boss." I told him.

He turns around and starts to walk away.

Once he does I pick up a log, just like he did and hit him over the hand with it just like he did to Dahlia.

"Son of a bitch!" Octavia yells as she tries to attack me.

Jasper tries to hold her back.

I have had enough with everyone in this dam camp. I punch him in the face knocking him flat on his ass.

"Come on let's get the girl." I tell the few people who are still on my side.

I open the tent and do one is there.

"Charlotte." I yell into the woods.

"Charlotte I know you can hear me! And when I find you, your gonna pay!" I continue to yell.


	28. I Go Where He Goes

I was running through the woods like a mad women. Night had fallen and I left in such a panic I did not think to grab a torch. It was hard to see where I was going. There were a few times I almost ran right into a tree to have to jump out of the way at the last minute. It did not matter though nothing was going to stop me. I was in complete Chaos mood. Dahlia was no longer here. I had a mission and that was to find Murphy. That was enough to keep me going.

I ran for a few more minutes and then I started to hear yelling.

"I'm over here!" I recognized the voice it was Charlotte.

"Murphy I'm over here!" She yelled again.

I did not know where Murphy was but I knew he was looking for her so I ran in the direction of her voice.

"Come on out Charlotte! Come on out." I hear Murphy yelling.

My heart skipped a beat. I'm so close.

"Murphy!" She yells again.

Hearing her yell for Murphy I could not help but no longer feel worried for just Murphy but also for Charlotte. I meant what I said in the drop ship when I was talking to Octavia but at the same time I had grown to care about Charlotte.

She reminded me so much of myself. I saw so much of me in her. Maybe that should have been a clue that something was wrong. I should have watched her closer.

_She's like me. _I thought.

I should have known she had a killer in side of her to.

I can hear Charlotte yelling and Murphy calling for her. He has not reached her yet. Which means he has not found Bellamy yet either. I could not tell who I was worried for. I wanted her to pay for what they she did but did not want Murphy to kill her. Even though I felt that Murphy did need to get his revenge. I wanted him to kill Bellamy for what he did to us but at the same time I did not want him to get hurt.

_When did I start caring so much about other people? _I thought to myself as I pushed through the tree line.

The first thing I noticed was Bellamy and Charlotte standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Charlotte." I called out to her.

Her and Bellamy looked over to me but only for a second and then looked away to the side of me. I looked to where they were looking and saw Murphy was standing there holding a knife to Clarke's neck. Finn was standing in between us.

"Murphy." I said and he looked at me but only briefly.

"I'm sick of listing to you talk." He told her.

"Let her go." Finn said to Murphy.

"Back off. I will slit her throat." He warned everyone.

He looked over to me, beginning for an answer but I did not have any for him.

"No please, please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged.

"Don't hurt her?" He mocked Charlotte.

Charlotte then looked from him to me.

"Dahlia do something?" She asked me.

I just looked at her. I could not bring myself to speak.

"I saw you today we all did. You can stop him." She said to me.

I looked form her to Bellamy who seemed to agree. But he as the one who cracked open my head and hung Murphy. Finn was agreeing and pleading for me to do it with his eyes. But I really did not like Finn. Then Clarke the girl who had healed me this last week. She made shore I survived and now she had a knife to her through and was so scared even though she was trying to hide it. Then there was Murphy, looking at me with guilt, confusion, and anger in his eyes.

"Is that what you're going to do Dahlia? Are you going to stop me?" He asked me.

"I can't." I said. "I'm sorry Char." I said to her.

"I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go." He said to Charlotte.

"Don't do it Charlotte." Clarke said.

Charlotte did not listen she tried to push her way past Bellamy but he would not let her go.

"Murphy just let Clarke go, and we can figure this out back at camp. No one needs to die here." I told him.

"You can't be serious. There is no going back. He hung me for what that bitch did." He yelled at me.

"And she will be punished, but killing a little girl. That's not something I am going to let you do. You won't be able to live with yourself if you do." I told him.

He knew it was true only if he was not so angry he would admit it to himself.

"She killed him." He repeated.

"We all have done things we regret. I can think of a few from when we were younger than her." I told him.

He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"How about this Dahlia bring me the girl and I promise I won't kill her." He said to me but I knew he was lying.

"Murphy this is not happing." Bellamy answered for me.

"Dahlia. You have to choice." Murphy said to me.

"I can't!" I yelled at him.

Bellamy used Murphy's distraction with me to try to reach him but I stepped in the way.

"Dahlia get out of my way!" He snapped at me.

"I'm not letting you hurt him." I responded.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did." Charlotte yelled out from behind Bellamy.

I started to walk towards her. The look in her eyes where now filled with peace and calm. It gave away her intentions.

She turned and ran off the cliff. Before I knew what I was doing I tried to jump after her. I was not quick enough and missed her by a few inches. I would have fallen down after her if Bellamy had not grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back up. He threw me down on the ground next to him. I quickly crawled to the edge joined by him and Clarke who Murphy must have let go. We watched as she fell to her death.

"No, no, no! No!" Clarke yelled over and over again.

I could feel Bellamy tense up next to me. He practically started to shake with rage. When he started to slowly turn around I knew there was going to be trouble. But I was spent. I had been running on fumes and pure adrenalin. It all seemed to leave when I could not stop Char from jumping off the cliff. When I could not save her. I could not bring myself to move even though I knew something bad was about to happen.

"Bellamy." I said softly as I reached for his wrist but he just pulled away from me.

"Bellamy." I could hear Murphy say in the same tone as me.

Bellamy screamed and charged at him. He knocked Murphy to his back. I tried to get up but did not have the energy. I stumbled and fell back down as I watched Bellamy hit Murphy over and over again.

Thank god for Clarke who got up and ran over to him.

"Bellamy stop! You'll kill him!" She yelled.

Finn joined in and pulled Bellamy off of him. I took this opportunity to crawl over to Murphy. It was all I could do. I cupped his bloody face in my hands and tried to help him sit up while he spat our blood.

"Get off me! He deserves to die!" Bellamy yelled.

I looked to Bellamy who was so angry he actually looked scary. Then back to Murphy who looked almost dead.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Now down here." She said to him.

Murphy was starting to come to. He had started to move. I smiled at him when he looked at me. He tried to sit up, to reach out for me but I just hushed him and tried to get him to lie still.

"So help me god, if you say the people have the right to decide." Bellamy snapped back at Clarke.

"No, I was wrong before, Okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if were gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules."

Bellamy rubbed his face in frustration.

"And who makes those rules, huh? You?" He asked her.

"For now, we make the rules. Okay?" She told him.

"So what then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" He asked her.

I was playing close attention to what they were saying in case they changed their minds and decided to take Murphy out.

"No!" She yelled at him.

Then there was silence for a few seconds.

She looked to Finn then looked at me. She could obviously see I was waiting for her answer as I was trying to help sit him up. We would see now if Clarke was actually a friend or not.

"We banish him." She says.

I did not know if I was happy about this or not. He would get to live but how long could he last out there on his own?

Bellamy did the same thing. Looking from Clarke to Finn to me. For a split second he looked sorry for me, but only a second.

He walked by Clarke and pushed me out of the way when I tried to stop him.

He grabbed Murphy by the shirt and lifted him up.

"Get up." He said as he dragged him to the side of the cliff.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke and I both yelled.

I had managed to get myself off the ground but was stuck leaning against a tree. I did not have the strength to walk but that did not mean I would not throw a knife into Bellamy's face if he dropped Murphy over that cliff.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we will be back here. Understand?" Bellamy asked him.

Murphy did not speak he just shook his head. Bellamy then pulled him in and flung him to the ground.

"As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die." He told the four guys who had followed Murphy.

I was now kneeling next to Murphy as he lied on his side trying to get up.

"Your choice." Bellamy finished.

I looked at all of them. Murphy had managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees.

Everyone turned to leave. They all started walking away.

"What about me?" I asked as Bellamy started to walk away.

I stood up to face him.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"Am I welcome back in camp?" I asked him.

He had talked to Murphy's friends but not to me. I was assuming Murphy's banishment branched out to me. So I was very surprised by his answer.

"Oh course you are. That's not even a question. You're coming back to camp. I have questions for you. Like how did you get Octavia to let you go?" He asked me.

"I didn't. I escaped." I told him.

He tensed up and started to walk over to me. I pulled out one of my throwing knives and held it out to him stopping him in his tracks.

"What did you do to my sister?" He asked me.

"Nothing. She's tied up where you left me, but I did not hurt a hair on her head. Octavia is the only Blake rite now I can stand." I told him.

It was just me, Murphy, Finn, Bellamy, and Clarke. Everyone else had left.

"Let's go, you're coming back to camp and my sister better be okay." He told me.

I looked over to Murphy and watched as Finn threw him a knife.

"No I'm not." I told him.

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at me.

"I am not going back. I'm staying with Murphy." I told him.

There was no way I could leave him out her like this. He would die on his own. Me and Murphy against the world. That was the promise we had made one and other. I never broke my promises.

"Don't be ridicules you need to come back. You're hurt and need medical attention." He said to me.

"He's rite." Clarke said to me.

I knew they were right. I knew my back was torn back open and I could feel the blood dripping down my back. My head was still bleeding and I felt like I was going to pass out and never be able to move again but Murphy was hurt to.

"Same can be said for Murphy. I go where he goes." I told the two of them.

"Suit yourself." Bellamy said then he walked away, Finn and Clarke close on his tail.

Once they were gone I looked back to Murphy who was keeling on the ground. He was looking at me surprised. He seemed surprised that I would not leave him. I placed my knife back into my boot and made my way over to him.


	29. Murphy PoV 13

"I go where he goes." She told Bellamy.

"Suit yourself." He answered.

I could not believe it Dahlia was going to stay with me. They were willing to let her back into camp but she told them no, so she could stay out here in the woods and die with me.

When they disappeared from my view I grabbed the knife. And forced myself stand.

I watched her as she walked over to me. She staggered a little bit on her way over and could not help but wonder if she was just tired or if her head injury was worse than I thought.

"Here let me help." Dahlia sad as she tried to help me walk.

She wrapped one of her arms around my waist and tried to hold me up as we walked. It was easy for me to tell that she was having just a hard time as I was to walk.

"Stop." I told her and she listened rite away.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked me.

I just looked at her for a moment. I was not able to answer her. I was to week to speak. I just pulled her in close to me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. It was not like when I hugged her tight after the acid fog. I held her gently in my arms my cheek rested on her shoulder. It was not until she wrapped her own arms around me and hugged me back that I squeezed her back. Holding onto her a little tighter. We did not need to hold each other tight to know that we cared about each other. I was just so happy that she was here, and I was not alone.

I don't know how long we stood there holding each other. I just did not want to let her go. I was pulled out of whatever trance I was in when she placed her cheek onto my chest. She just let herself melt into me in a way that was even new for us. It was in this moment that I realized I had been lying to myself all these years. I loved Dahlia and not in the sisterly kind of way that I had been telling myself. That was a lie. I did not love Dahlia; I was in love with her. I gave her one last squeeze before pulling back slightly to look at her. She looked so worn down it made me wonder what I looked like.

I placed my hands on her arms so I could push her back a little more without letting her go completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She forced a smile on her face.

"I'm fine you're the one who looks like crap. We need to find somewhere where we can clean you up so I can see how bad you're really hurt." She told me.

I wanted to tell her not to worry about me but that was when I noticed my hands where covered in blood, so where my arms. But it was fresh blood, not like the dry blood that was all over my body.

I started to panic. This was a lot of blood. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She was not wearing her jacket so it was easy to see the blood that was soaking threw her shirt. It was fresh blood so she was still bleeding.

"Dahlia, you're bleeding. Is that all from your head?" I asked her.

I grabbed hold of her head so I could look at the gash on her head that Bellamy had left her. She let out a small cry of pain when I did so. It was worse than I thought. It was still bleeding and would defiantly need stitches.

"No I think most of it is from my back." She told me.

"Your back. I thought you would be healed by now?" I asked her.

"It was starting to scab over I must have ripped it open. It's no big deal." She told me.

"No big deal. Turn around Dahlia." I told her.

I was completely freaking out. She was such a small girl and there was so much blood.

"Murphy really you don't have to worry about me." She replied.

I took one look at her face that had almost lost all of her color and knew that was not true.

"Let me look at your back." I told her sternly.

She did not fight, did not argue. She must be weaker than I thought.

I pulled up her shirt and gently moved a peace of the bandage so I could see her back and was more than shocked. Her skin was no longer smooth it was bumpy and she was rite it had started to blister over but it was also covered completely covered in blood. The wrap was completely bleed threw. I knew she was going to need to be wrapped up again and would need more of the sea weed shit they had been giving her or it was going to get infected.

"How are you even still standing?" I asked her.

"I could say the same thing about you." She responded.

"I'm not kidding Dahlia. You're not okay." I snapped at her.

"Calm down Murphy, we will be okay." She told me.

"Let's just go get cleaned up and then we can figure out which one of us is most hurt." She told me.

"Fine. I think I saw a creek on my way here." I told her.

The two of us helped each other walk as we made our way to the creek I saw. I could not help but worry about her. She looked like she was going to pass out but she kept on going just as I did. It was not until we reached the creek and I saw my reflection that I realized why she was so worried about me.

My face was completely covered in blood. My right eye was almost completely swollen shut. My lip was cracked open almost to the point where it cut into the side of my face. I had cuts and browses covering my face. I could not help but wonder what the rest of my body looked like.

The only thing that looked like me at all was my one blue eye that was the only way I could see.

I jumped as something cold and wet touched my face. I looked over to see that Dahlia had ripped the bottom of her shirt off leaving the bottom of her stomach exposed. I could not help but let my eyes linger there for a moment. I looked to the peace of shirt she had in her hand. She had tried to wash my face.

"No." I told her as I grabbed it from her. "You first."

"Murphy." She tried to protest.

"Shut up, sit down, and let me look at your head." I told her.

She ended up listening and I think it was more out of having no more fight left then anything else.

I started to clean her head wound that sat rite on the spot where her skull met her neck. Once I was able to wash some of the blood of I noticed that it was worse than I thought. It was really deep. She needed stitches rite away. I looked down to her back which would also need to be dealt with. We did not have any supplies. All we had were out knives. If she stayed it would get infected and she would die. As much as I did not want to die out here in the woods alone I did not want her to die out here with me. I had to get her to go back to camp before it was too late.

I ripped my shirt and wrapped it as best I could around her head hoping that would at least slow the bleeding.

"Dahlia." I said to her.

"Yeah." She answered in about the weakest voice I had ever herd.

"You need to go back." I told her.

She quickly spun around to look at me. She must have become light headed from the fast movement because she almost fell over. I had to catch her.

"No." She said to me.

"Yes. You need help; help that I can't give you. You need Clarke." I told her.

"I will be fine." She tried to convince me.

"No you won't. If you stay you will die." I told her.

"If I leave so will you."

That's why she wanted to say she was worried about me. Worried that I was going to die out here. It was a possibility, but I knew if she stayed she would.

"Dahlia, I am not going to let you die out here because of me. You're not staying." I told her sternly.

"Murphy don't do this. It has always been me and you. I'm sorry about the fight. I forgive you okay. Please just don't push me away." She said to me.

"That is not what this is about Baby Doll." I called her by her nickname and saw her smile a little.

"I'm not mad about that. I could care less about that fight I just don't want you to die." I told her seriously.

"I'm not going to leave you. I would not even know what to do without you." She told me.

My heart latterly stopped. Her words wringing through my head. She would not know what to do without me. I could feel my chest tighten as I looked at her pleading eyes for me not to leave her alone.

Before I knew what I was doing I placed my hands on her face and planted my lips onto hers. I stood there for a few seconds just kissing her still lips. She seemed to be frozen maybe in shock. I was about to pull away thinking I had just made the biggest mistake of my life when she snaked her hands around my neck and pulled me back to her.

Her lips started to move with mine. She was kissing me back. I did not know what was happening but I did not want it to stop. I removed my hands from her face and placed them on the side of her hips and pulled her closer to me. Our body's where right against one and other. My tongue begged for entireness I was not shore if she was going to grant it to me or not. But when my thumbs brushed over the skin of her now exposed stomach she let out a slight gasp and I got what I wanted.

When our tongs met it was like all of my dreams had come true. I let out a slight growl that formed in the back of my throat. I was surprised by how much I was enjoying this. Dahlia seemed to be enjoying herself to because when she heard the sound I made she deepened the kiss and tried to pull me closer then we already where.

Just when I thought I was going to lose myself in this kiss she pulled back. Both of us needing air. She rested her four head on to mine. I wanted to hold her like this forever but when I saw her reach up and touch her lips in confusion I knew what I had to do. I backed away from her slowly and when I saw her still standing there touching her lips I turned and ran off into the woods.

I knew that her dazed confusion would only last a few more seconds so I took off running. I did not want to stay behind and watch her once she realized I was gone. I just left her standing there. Hoping she would be able to find her way back to camp.


	30. Kisses, Pods, and Betrayal

I did not know what was going on. Murphy was kissing me. He had his hands on my face and his lips where pressed against mine. I was so shocked I was unable to move. I just stood there still in his arms. I could not understand why he was kissing me. We were best friends, best friends don't kiss. I could not help but wonder how long he had felt this way. When I had changed from his best friend to someone he wanted to kiss.

Then he started to pull away from me. That's when I started to panic and before I even knew what I was doing my body reacted. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him back to me. It was as if my brain had shut off and I just started kissing him back. He reacted like any guy would and grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me up against him. And I let him.

I could feel his tongue licking the outside of my lips as we kissed and I became a little nervous. I did not know how to kiss in that way. I had never kissed anyone before. Well not anyone who I actually wanted to kiss back. It was in that moment that I realized I wanted to kiss him. I liked this.

His thumbs brushed against the exposed skin of my hips and sent a shiver through my body that made me gasp in pleaser. He did not waist a second, his tongue found its way into my mouth. Making contact with mine. He growled in response and it was the sexiest thing I had ever herd. I deepened our kiss and tried to pull him closer to me but it seemed impossible. It was become harder to breath and I had no choice but to pull back so I could get some air.

I placed my four head against his and closed my eyes so I did not have to look at him. I needed to think and I could not do that with him staring at me. I involuntary touched my hand to my lips. I could not help but miss the feel of his lips on mine.

_What the hell is going on? He is your best friend. You don't like him like that. _I tried to tell myself but I knew that was a lie.

I did not realize it until he tried to pull away from our kiss. I did not know what this meant but I knew one thing. I wanted to kiss him again.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was alone. I looked around and Murphy was nowhere to be seen.

"Murphy." I said but there was no answer.

"John! Please John don't leave me here!" I yelled out into the woods.

I knew it was not smart to be yelling like this but my mind was not really working at the moment. I started to run in the direction I though he had gone but became incredibly dizzy and had to sit down.

I would not admit it to him but I was really hurt. He knew it any way. That's why he left he knows I am not a good tracker and would not be able to find him. He knew I would have no choice but ti go back to camp.

I walked back over to the creek and drank some water. I then found some berry's that I knew where okay to eat and eat as many as I could force down. I knew I would never make it back to camp unless I forced myself to eat something.

The only problem now was I did not know how to get back to camp. I did not even know where we were. I just ran until I herd Char scream, then I followed Murphy to the creek. I decided that my best bet would be to go back to the cliff then try to find my way from there. So that's what I did. It took me about fifteen minutes to force my feet to bring me back to the cliff.

"Okay so I came in through those trees." I said to myself as I started to walk back in the direction I think I came.

I walked for what felt like hours. There was no cite of camp and I knew I should have been back there by now.

"Great I'm lost." I said to myself.

I did not know how much longer I was going to be able to walk. If I did not find camp soon I was going to die out here. I needed to take a break even though I did not want to so I sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky. I was looking for the ark when I saw what looked to be a shooting star. Or I thought it was a shooting start until it got closer and the parachute released.

It took me a second to realize what I was looking at. It was a pod. The Ark had sent down a pod. I did not know what was in it but I did know that the people at camp would have seen it to. They would want whatever was in it. Bellamy would send someone to find the pod. I did not know how to get back to camp but I knew where the pod landed. If I was lucky I would get there before someone from camp did and they could lead me back.

I quickly got up and headed in the direction of the pod. As I walked the sun had started to rise. That's when I realized I had been walking all night and morning. I was starting to think I was never going to find this dam pod. I was so tired I knew I was going to collapse soon. I forced myself to push on and a few minutes later I came into a clearing and saw the pod the only problem was it was not alone. There was someone leaning in threw the open door. I pulled out my knife not knowing who it was. I was about to attack when he stood up and I saw that it was Bellamy.

"Bellamy?" I asked.

I never would have thought I would be happy to see him. I was so happy that I was not going to die in these dam woods that I forgot I was mad at him.

He turned around with his own knife drawn. Luckily I already had mine out so any idea he was having about attacking me left his mind.

"Dahlia?" He asked in confusion.

Then he started to look around.

"Where is Murphy?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I answered it was the truth.

"If you're here to take back supplies to him there's nothing here." He told me.

"No? Just the radio your holding." I said as I pointed it at him.

"Are we going to have a problem here?" He asked me.

"Not if you're planning on destroying the radio." I said to him as I put my knife away.

I did not want him to think I wanted to fight because I knew it was not one I would win. Not now. I needed rest.

"Why?" He asked me confused.

"I'm assuming you don't want the Ark to come down. That's why you have tried to get us to take off our wrist bands. That's why you're destroying the radio. What about Monty?" I asked him.

"He fried them all." He told me.

"Well I'll let you in on a little I don't want them to come down here either. There are people up there I don't want down here." I told him.

"The people who taught you how to fight and put you on the drop ship with those knives?" He asked me.

"Yeah those people." I answered him.

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked him.

I walked over and saw there was a girl in the pod. Bellamy locked conflicted as if he wanted to help her. That could not happen not yet. So I grabbed the door and shut it for him.

"She does not matter." I told him.

"I killed Jaha." He blurted out.

"What?" I asked him.

Out of all the things I was thinking he had done killing the chancellor was not one of them.

"I shot him to get on the drop ship." He told me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"I made a deal and it worked. I'm here but if they come down the council will kill me." He told me.

"There not the only ones." I said out loud not meaning to.

The people who gave him the gun would not allow him to live. They would not take the chance of Bellamy telling the counsel about them.

"What?" He asked.

"It seems where hiding from the same people. We just did nto know it." I told him.

We started to walk and from the pod and he led us to a stream.

When he got there he threw it in and we both started to run back to camp I was guessing. He had to help me keep up but we needed to get out of here before anyone saw us.

We stopped for a minute so I could catch my breath.

"Just so you know I was not snuck on to the drop ship like you. I was in jail. When I woke up someone had put them in there." I told him pointing to my boot.

He looked at me for a few seconds as if he was trying to think how to reply.

"Where's Murphy?" He asked me.

"I left him, but you guys where already gone. I got lost. I saw the pod and hoped that someone would be there to help me get back." I lied to him.

I had not left Murphy. He had left me.

He seemed to believe what I had told him.

"Let's go home." He said to me.

I smiled at him and then we started running again.

We were almost back to camp when Clarke came out of nowhere.

"Hey!" She yelled as she ran up to Bellamy.

She looked at me quickly but then went right back to yelling at him.

Something must be happening if she was not even going to question my presence.

"Where is it?" She asked him and I knew what it was she was talking about.

"Hey, Princess. You taking a walk in the woods?" He asked her.

"They're getting ready to kill 300 people up there to save oxygen. And I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people your people." She said to him.

"Bellamy where's the radio?" Finn yelled as he came out of nowhere and pushed him.

I was really hoping the fight could have been put off a little longer. I wanted to take a nap first.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bellamy said as he pushed him back.

Finn then turned and looked at me.

"Dahlia?" He asked me.

"We just ran into each other. I have been trying to find my way home all night. I don't know anything about a radio." I lied to him.

Bellamy looked at me like he was suppressed but glad that I covered for him.

"Bellamy Blake? There looking everywhere for you." Some girl said.

Who the hell was she? She was not part of the 100?

"Shut up." Bellamy told her.

"Looking for him why?" Clarke asked.

I walked over and stood next to Bellamy.

"He shot chancellor Jaha." She told everyone.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"That's why you took the wristbands. You needed everyone to think were dead." Clarke said.

"And all that whatever the hell we want? You just cared about saving your own skin." Finn said to him.

Then he turned and looked at me.

"Did you know about this? You don't look surprised." He asked me.

I just looked at him with pretty much the same look Bellamy was giving him.

"Unbelievable." Clarke said.

Bellamy started to walk away and I followed but that little bitch from the pod followed.

"Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" She asked getting in his way.

'Get out of my way." He said to her.

She then looked over to me.

"Where is it?" She asked me.

Bellamy blacked her way so she could not reach me. He knew I was in no shape to fight.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." I told her confirming to everyone that I was with Bellamy when he took the radio.

"I should have let her." Bellamy backed me up.

"Really? Well I'm right here." She said challenging us both.

He grabbed her by her jacket and pushed her against a tree. Clarke and Finn tried to reach them but I stepped in between and pulled out two of my knives.

"Back off." I told them,

They listened.

But this bitch seemed to have it covered she pulled out a knife and held it to Bellamy's face.

"Drop it." I said as I turned my self a little.

One knife pointed at Clarke and Finn the other at her.

She just ignored me.

"Where is my radio?" She asked again.

Bellamy had her now by the throat.

"Stop it." Clarke said, trying to diffuse us all.

Bellamy let her go and she put away her knife. When she did I did.

"Jaha deserved to die you all know it." Bellamy said to them as we walked away.

"Yeah he's not my favorite person, either. But he isn't dead." The girl told us.

The look on Bellamy's face changed. The one person he thought he killed was still alive. His expression softened. He let out a sigh of relief. I was about to lose the only ally I had in keeping the ark off the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"Bellamy it does not matter." I told him.

"You're a lousy shot." The girl replied.

"Bellamy don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer." Clarke told him.

The way he was looking at her was like when she had killed Atom. She was going to be able to talk him out of this.

"You always did what you had to do to protect your sister. That's who you are. And you can do it again, by protecting 300 of your people. Where's the radio?" She asked him.

"It does not change anything. They will still kill you if they come down?" I told him.

"Like hell it does not change anything. Now is not the time to be listening to your crazy girlfriend." The girl said to Bellamy.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I snapped at her.

"So then you're just crazy." She snapped back at me.

"It's too late." He said.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Bellamy don't." I pleaded with him.

"We tossed it in the river." He told them.

We got back to camp and Bellamy and Clarke put together a search party to search the river. When I walked through camp and towered the drop ship it was easy to see a lot of the kids where not happy to see me. I did not care I was not here to make friends. I walked through camp with my head held high. I had no intention of helping them look for that radio. I was again pissed at Bellamy. He had betrayed me again.

Clarke asked me why I did not want the ark to come down while she stitched up my head and wrapped me again. I would have to make my own tea. I did not answer her. I had no intention of telling anyone any more information about me.

Even with Clarke rushing she still managed to stich me up pretty good. After the quickest doctor work ever she left with the search party.

I stayed in the drop ship and sharpened my knives. If the ark was going to come down I would need to be ready.

When everyone got back to camp they instantly started running around. Apparently the radio was not fixable but they were going to make a rocket or something. Raven was leading them. I watched from a distance refusing to help. Which only got me more dirty looks then I was already getting.

"Do you even care?" Clarke came up to me and asked after some time.

"About 300 strangers. No." I answered her honestly.

"How can you say that? There people who were going to die for no reason." She asked me.

"I can say that because the only person I care about you convicted of a crime he did not commit. Hung him and then banished him. I can care less what happens up there." I told her and then walked away.

I walked past Raven who was yelling at a bunch of people at the camp. Not even bothering to talk to me. No one talked to me.

That was until Bellamy came up to me.

"I don't want to talk to you." I told him.

"I know you're mad at me but I can't let 300 people die when it's safe for them to come down." He told me.

"I'm not mad I'm pissed. I trusted you, especially after the cave. I knew you were hiding things but so was I so I let it slide. Then you hang Murphy for something he did not do. When I try to help him you hit me over the head. I almost died out in those woods because of that but when I fond you in the woods. I was so happy to not be alone that I let down my guard again. Trusting you with something I should have never told you. What are you doing now? Helping them bring down the Ark." I snapped at him.

"Dahlia. I'm sorry." He told me but I did not care.

"I don't care." I said and then walked away from him.

It did not take long for the rockets to be ready. Once they launched them the ark would know we were alive and they would come. These idiots feared the counsel and Jaha but they had no idea what the real threat on the ark was. When the ark comes down they would be coming down as well. And when they get here the first person they will look for is me.

The three rockets took off, lighting up the sky, purple and pink. Bellamy stopped following me around and joined Clarke and the rest of the group.

Then the fired three more.

I could see Bellamy talking to Clarke but I did not really care anymore. What they were talking about did not matter to me. Clarke probably hated me for not caring about killing all those people. Bellamy had betrayed me again.

Finn was with Raven and I had not wanted to kill someone so bad sense I met Finn. So that was going to go nowhere. I came back to this camp thinking I had friends but now I had none. Jasper and Monty where made at me or to scared after seeing what I did to those five kids to be alone with me. And Octavia was nowhere to be found. I was alone again. But maybe that's how I am meant to be. Alone. With no distractions I am at my best.


	31. We Dont Want Her Here

After the fairs went off the group that I was no longer a part of went into Bellamy's tent to talk. This knew group was made out of Bellamy, Clarke, Jasper, Monty, even Finn and Raven got an invite.

I did not know if they were aware that I could hear everything they were saying from my tent that was right next to Bellamy's.

Raven was mostly yelling about one thing or another, so I tried to tune her out and get some sleep.

"Bellamy we need to talk." A knew voice says that I did not recognize.

There was silence between the group for a few seconds.

"About what?" Bellamy asked.

"Dahlia, she broke my arm. Went after Murphy and were just going to let her back into camp?" He asked Bellamy.

"Dahlia did that?" Raven asked the kid whose arm I broke.

"Not only this she broke Kenneth's nose. Geared still can't talk I have no idea what she did to his throat. Kathrin eye is swollen shut and Greg's back is slit open. Be finally stopped the bleeding but he lost a lot of blood." He said.

I had sat up. This conversation had taken a more interesting turn.

"Where are they?" Clarke asked.

"Were all in the tent near the gate." He answered.

I then herd her leave the tent. She was going to check on my handy work.

"We don't want her here." He said.

"We?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes we, not just the five of us. I have been talking to some of the others and they agree we can't trust her. She has been lying to us. Obviously she is not the quite little girl she has been letting us all believe she is." He said.

There was no answer Bellamy was quite.

"Some of us even think the only reason she came back is to get revenge for what we did to Murphy. You said it yourself she chose to stay out there with him. So why is she back?"  
"Who is Murphy?" I herd raven ask.

"That crazy bitches boyfriend." He said.

"Why would she want revenge?" Raven asked.

"Because Bellamy hung him for a murder he did not commit, then ran him out of camp when he tried to kill the real killer."

"She was just a little girl." I herd Bellamy say to Raven.

"So what are you going to do about it?" The kid challenged Bellamy.

"Nothing now. Go get some rest we will talk about this and let the camp know our decision in the morning." Bellamy told the kid.

He did not seem happy but he stormed out of the tent.

"Are we really going to kick her out of camp for protecting her friend?" Finn asked which surprised me.

"No, but we can't let this cause another mob." Bellamy said.

"I know I'm new here but they have a point. How can you trust her after all that? I mean she did not even care that 300 people were going to be killed on the Ark. She wanted to let them die. Is that someone you will feel safe sleeping next to at night?" Raven asked the group.

"She saved my life." Jasper said defending me. "She took my side when Murphy tried to kill me. That's what their fight was about right?" He asked.

"Yes." Monty answered. "But you saw what she did to those kids. Then she escaped the drop ship. She's trained in combat. She's been lying." He added.

"Bellamy." Jasper said.

"Monty's right. We need some questions answered." Bellamy answered.

I really could not believe these people.

"Besides the one time she went crazy when we tried to kill her best friend she has done nothing but protect this camp." Jasper yelled at them.

I had enough of this. I got up and stormed right into Bellamy's tent.

"If you guys are going to talk about me maybe I should be present." I told the group of them.

They just stared at me like they had no idea what to do.

"You have questions ask. I can't guarantee I will answer them." I told them.

"Where did you get the knives?" Bellamy quickly asked me.

"I told you when I woke up on the drop ship they were in my boot."

"Who put them there?" Raven asked.

I looked over to Bellamy.

"You already know the answer to that question." I said to him.

Raven was going to say something but Bellamy quieted her.

"None of that matters." Bellamy said.

"Like hell." Raven yelled.

"I have one question for you." He said.

"Ask."

"Did you come back to get revenge for what we did to Murphy?" He asked me.

"I came back because if I did not I would have died I the woods from the head injury you gave me." I told him.

It was not all the truth but just enough that I was not lying.

"Why do you care so much about him? He's not a good guy." Jasper asked.

I was not made at him. How could I be? Murphy tried to kill him.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He was not always like this." I said to him.

"Why don't you tell us then? What happened when you were kids? What happened to your dad?" Bellamy asked.

I could not believe he was bringing up what we talked about in the cave. I looked around at the group and I just did not care anymore.

"You want to know why I am so loyal to Murphy? It's because I owe him my life. He saved me when we were kids. Then he got arrested for it. You want to know what happened to my dad Bellamy? I told you after my mom died he was stuck raising Murphy and I. That he became abusive and that Murphy used to protect me." I said to him.

"Yes." He responded.

"Well it did not end there. I was what you can call an early bloomer. I got my period when I was ten and by the time I was eleven I already was starting to fill out. I guess my dad took this as an invitation." I could see all of their expressions change when they understood what I said.

Their eyes were full with pity.

"Well his abuse turned sexual." I said as I choked back tears. "My own father started raping me." I said to them.

Now I was crying and there was no holding it back.

"I did not say anything to anyone. I was so ashamed. I did not understand. I could not understand why he would do that to me!" I was yelling at them now.

"Murphy came home early one day and walked in on it. He tried to stop my dad but he was just a kid. My dad just punched him and told him to go to his room. Murphy left and for a second I thought he had left me but he came back. He came back with a knife from the kitchen and stabbed my dad in the back four times. I watched my dad lying in a pool of his own blood. Chocking on it asking me for help. Could you believe he asked me for help? I asked him. Why? Why would he do this to his own daughter? You know what he said?" I asked them but no one even moved let alone answers me.

"He said I was not his daughter." I could not help but chuckle I did not know why but I did.

"Apparently on my mom's death bed she told my father the truth. That I was not his. My mom died and left me and Murphy with him. We tried to clean up the mess and hide the body but after a few days people started to complain about the smell. The guard came and took Murphy away. Locked him up for protecting me and I was put in the orphanage. So you ask why I am so loyal to him? That's why." I told them.

"So if you want to kick me out of camp. Go head, but do it in the morning I need some sleep. But we both know that's not going to happen. So when people ask you why I'm still here tell them the truth. I am the best fighter, and hunter you have and you need me." I said and then turned to leave.

I stopped at the flap of his tent.

"By the way Bellamy I have looked everywhere and I can't find Octavia." I told him.

This seemed to get his attention and snap him out of the daze I put them all in.

He stormed out of his tent and started to look around camp.


	32. We Can Not Talk Together

"Octavia!" He yelled as he grabbed a torch and started to look around camp and then into tents.

"She's not hear." I told him.

"Octavia." He said as he looked into another tent.

In this tent we saw Clarke she was sitting with the five kids I hurt.

"You up?" Bellamy asked her.

"Knowing that hundreds of people might be dead makes it pretty hard to sleep." She responded

"Ravens flares will work." Bellamy told her.

"Her radio would have worked better." She told the both of us.

Bellamy chose to ignore her comment.

"Have you seen Octavia?" He asked her.

"No. It's Octavia. She's probably chasing butterflies." She told him.

"She's not. I checked there." I told her.

"Clarke I have checked the camp. She's not here." He said to her.

It was easy to see he was worried.

"Okay ill help you find her." She said to him.

She starts to walk away and we follow her.

"Let's check again. You go to the drop ship." She told to Bellamy.

"We will check the rest of the tents." She told him.

"Thank you." Bellamy says to her like I'm not also here helping.

Sometimes when I was with the two of them it was like they forgot I was there.

"Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. I'm dong I for Octavia." She told him.

He looked at me to see if I had anything I say but I just looked away.

We split up and Bellamy ran to the drop ship. Clarke and I went around to all the tents peeking inside. I got yelled at quite a bit but I would just quickly move on to the next.

Once Bellamy realized what I had told him. Octavia was gone he put together a search party. I volunteered to go with them.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dahlia. You're still hurt. I would feel better if you stayed behind." He told me.

"Bellamy, even hurt I am the best hunter, and fighter you have. You're going to need me if you come across any grounders." I told him.

He knew I was rite and reluctantly agreed.

"Hey everybody gather around. And grab a weapon." He told the search party.

He opened up a bag that was filled with handmade weapons. Things like spears, ax's, knives.

"My sister had been out there, alone for twelve hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her." She told us all.

The kids started grabbing weapons mostly the big ones. I stood back and watched.

"Dahlia if you're coming you need a weapon." He said to me.

"I have all I need." I told him.

I opened up my knew jacket to show him the two large dagger like knives I had made that are strapped into each side of my jacket. Along with one of my throwing knives underneath my new additions. They were much easier to grab there then my boot. I sew in the pockets myself.

"Where are the other two?" He asked me.

He knew that I had four throwing knives.

I pulled up my sleeve to show a bracelet I had made that held one to my wrist for fast removal.

"The others in my boot." I told him.

"Hey jasper you don't have to do this." Clarke said to him.

"You haven't left camp since we brought you back." She finished.

"I need to do this." He told her.

"We need all the people we can get." Bellamy told Clarke.

She did not answer Bellamy she just looked back to Jasper. He walked past her and away in silence.

"I'll look after Jasper." I told her.

"Good." She responded.

"We need a tracker." Bellamy said.

Clarke seemed to agree because she nodded at him.

"Finn. Get out here!" Bellamy yelled at Finn who was in his tent with Raven.

Raven who happened to be his girlfriend. Clarke did not seem too happy about that.

"Finn, were leaving!" Bellamy yelled to him again.

"All right I'm coming." Finn responded as he walked out of his tent with a new haircut.

So that's what took him so long he was cutting his hair.

We made our way out of camp. It was night time and the only light we had was from the torches me carried. The night sky started to light up it looked like a matter shower at first. Once I looked for a few more seconds I saw it for what it really was.

"It's beautiful." Someone said.

"They didn't see the flares." Raven said.

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy responded.

_Idiot. _I thought.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. Hundreds of body's being returned to earth from the ark. This is what it looks like from the other side." Clarke told him.

Bellamy looked very upset. I wanted to comfort him for some strange reason but did not. I am helping because I care about Octavia but I can't trust him anymore.

"They didn't get our message." Clarke said.

"This is because of you!" Raven yelled as she charged at Bellamy.

I stepped in the way and drew my knife from my wrist.

"Back off." I told her.

Finn looked worried but Raven would not back down.

"It's true. Why are you defending him? From what I hear he hung your boyfriend." She said to me.

I looked back at him. She was rite. I put my knife back and stepped aside. Bellamy looked hurt. Good now he knew how it felt.

"I helped you find the radio." He told her.

"Yeah after you and little miss sociopath jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" She yelled at us.

Clarke and Finn held her back.

"Yeah they know." Clarke said. "Now they have to live with it."

Bellamy looked upset but there was no one on the ark I cared about. I could care less about a bunch of people I did not know.

I could only hope I got lucky and maybe some of my enemy's where killed alone with the innocent.

"All I know is that my sisters out there and I'm gonna find her." Bellamy said in response.

"You coming or what?" Bellamy asked Finn.

"Yeah." Finn answered.

"What are we waiting for? Move out!" Bellamy yelled.

We all followed after him and left camp. When Jasper and Finn caught up to the group Clarke was not with them.

"Where's Clarke?" I asked.

"She went with Raven to look for supplies, to fix the radio." Jasper told me.

"That should be fun." I said to Finn.

He did not respond he just walked off to the front of the group.

"Just stay next to me and you will be fine." I told Jasper.

"Says the girl who almost died last night." He responded.

I did not answer him just rejoined the hunting party that was made out of Bellamy, John, Jasper, Finn, four more guys and two girls, and I.

We walked for a little while. We were mostly following Finn, Bellamy walked alongside him. The rest of us followed.

"Look over here!" John yelled out.

"What is it?" Bellamy asked as he ran over to John's side.

"Right there you see it?" John said as he was looking down a steep hill and pointing into a bush.

I looked to where he was pointing and it looked like there was a belt wrapped up in it.

"Is that Octavia's?" John asked.

I looked over to Bellamy and could see panic in his eyes. He started to back up a little from the edge. I did not know why I did it but before he could really start to panic I reached out and grabbed his hand. I squeezed it gently, causing him to look over to me.

"We will find her." I told him.

He nodded and then pulled away from me.

"Rope." He called out into the crowed.

One of the guys from behind us handed him a rope.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked him.

"We need the rope to get back up." Bellamy told him.

He then threw the rope over the side of the hill.

"Flashlight?" He asked and John handed him one.

Bellamy did not waste any time. He quickly climbed down the hill and grabbed the belt.

"It's here's." He said.

He turned to us.

"I'm going all the way down." He said to us and then wondered off out of view.

Jasper started to head down after him giving his torch to Finn.

"Be right behind you." I said to him as he climbs down.

Once he was down I followed after him.

When the two of us found Bellamy he was crouched over looking at something. I looked over his shoulder he had blood on his hand.

Finn quickly joined us trying to figure out what was going on.

"Someone else was here." Finn said.

Finn started looking around.

"The prints are deeper going that way." Finn said and pointed off in one direction.

"He was carrying her." Finn added.

The other kids had started to climb down now as well.

"If they took her she's alive. Like when they took me." Jasper said.

Bellamy was the first one up and we started after him. Not wanting to waist anymore time.

We walked for some time. I'm not shore how long when suddenly everyone stopped walking. I had to walk around Bellamy so I could see what was going on. He was blocking my view. Once I made it around him it did not take long for me to figure out what everyone was looking at.

There where skeletons, some old, some new all set up on steaks. There were hundreds of them. We were defiantly in grounder territory.

"I don't speak grounder but I'm pretty shore that means keep out." Finn said.

"Man let's get out of here this is crazy." One of the guys out of the group said.

"I'm outta here." A different kid said as he turned to leave.

"Cowered." I called out after him.

"I'm out." Another kid said disregarding what I had said.

"Go back if you want. My sister my responsibility." Bellamy said to the group as he pushed forward.

Jasper looked at me, as if to ask if I was ready.

"Il walk into hell to find her." He told me then walked off.

Finn and I followed after him.

"I think we just did." Finn said as he walked by Jasper.

"This should be fun." I responded to the both of them.

Not many continued on with us just six. We had been walking for a while. There was no sign of any one let alone Octavia. I looked around the forest and noticed it was a little easier to see. The sun had started to rise.

"I got nothing. We lost the trail." Finn said.

"Keep looking." Bellamy yelled at him.

"Wandering around lost is not going to help us find your sister. We should back track." Finn told him.

"I'm not going back." He told Finn sternly.

"Hey, where's John?" One of Bellamy's whores asked, I was not shore of her name.

I looked around to see that he was missing. I swear he was here just a second ago. I reached out and pulled Jasper close to me as I looked for the only other person who was a friend to Murphy.

"I just saw him a second ago." Jasper told me.

"Spread out. He could not have gotten that far." Bellamy told us all.

A few seconds later a body dropped from a tree. I quickly ran over to see what it was. It was John, he lied there dead. His throat had been slit. I looked up into the trees.

"They use the trees." Finn said the exact thing I was thinking.

I was beyond angry. John was the closest thing I had to a friend now that Murphy was gone. The only thing I had left to remind me of Murphy sense they tried to hand him.

The rest of the kids looked up to the trees. Trying to find any site of a grounder.

"We should not have crossed the boundary." One of the kids said.

"Now can we go back?" Bellamy's Whore asked.

"There." Jasper said as he pointed to a grounder in the distance.

I grabbed Jasper and pushed him behind me.

"Another one." One of the kids said.

I looked in the direction he was pointing at. They were surrounding us. I backed Jasper up so his back is to a tree stump and I stood in front of him.

"We should run." Finn said to Bellamy.

"Yeah." Bellamy said then took off running.

We all followed him. Finn was up closer to Bellamy but I stayed back with Jasper. I could have ran faster without Jasper. I thought about leaving him behind but only for a second. I made him a promise and I never break my promises.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Bellamy yelled to the group.

"What are we going to do they keep heading off?" One of the guys of the group yelled.

"Just keep running." I different kid said.

"I can't run much longer!" Jasper yelled out as he bent over to try to catch his breath.

"Jasper you have to." I told him as I tried to drag him along.

"I'm not stopping for him." One of the boys said as he ran by the both of us.

"I'm sick of running anyway." Bellamy said as he stopped running.

"Hey what are you doing?" Finn asked him.

"They know where she is." Bellamy answered.

Bellamy's whore stared at him for a minute and then freaked out and ran away from the group and into the woods.

"Diggs, where are you?" She yelled as she ran.

_Well know I know that other kids name is Diggs. _

"Roma!" I heard Diggs yell as he was looking for her.

_So Bellamy's whore's names is Roma. _

I looked through the woods and saw Giggs running through the woods looking for Roma. We ran after him trying to stop the two of them from running around blindly in the woods. When we caught up to Giggs it he was already dead. A large branch with spikes had swung down and impaled him in the chest.

Roma had found her way back to us and screamed when she saw him and then again ran off like an idiot.

"Wait, Roma!" Bellamy yelled after her.

"There could be more. Stop." Finn yelled stopping everyone in their tracks.

"I can go first. Ill spot the traps." I told them.

"Not happing." Bellamy said to me.

"They were leading us here. It's the only direction we could run in." Jasper said.

"Hey where'd they go?" Finn asked.

"After Roma." Bellamy said and then he started to run after her.

I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Stop!" I yelled at him.

"There could be more traps." I said to him. "Me first."

We started to job through the woods. Fast enough so to please Bellamy but not so fast that I could not see the traps before falling into them.

The first trap that we came across was a spear pit like the one Clarke had almost fell into. I was able to see that the grass and leaves that covered it had fallen in a different pattern then the rest of the leaves on the ground. I stopped the group and threw a large rock which made the trap fall into itself. I looked over to Bellamy for approval and when I got it I started on again.

The second trap was a trip wire like the one who had got Giggs. I cut the wire allowing everyone to walk by safely. I ran the rest of the way with one of my knew daggers in one hand and a throwing dagger from my wrist out and ready.

It did not take us long to find Roma but when we did she was already dead. She was pinned to a tree with a spear threw her heart.

Bellamy looked more upset then I thought he would. I could not help but wonder if he actually cared about her.

"There playing with us." Finn said.

"Maybe we should play back." I responded to him.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked me.

"The grounders aren't the only ones who can be sneaky." I answered him.

"I'll go off alone, they will be chasing you. I will be chasing them." I said.

I looked over to Bellamy who had just closed Roma's eyes that must have still been open.

"She only came because of me." He said under his breath.

"We don't have time for this I'm going. Jasper stay with Bellamy." I said to Jasper.

"No! You're not going anywhere." Bellamy said to me.

"They can kill us whenever they want." Finn said.

"Then they should get it over with!" Jasper yelled out into the woods.

"Come one!" He yelled again.

Finn ran to him to try to quite him.

"Shut him up." Bellamy said to all of us, to anyone who would listen.

"We know you're out there!" Jasper continued to yell.

I got ready for the fight that was about to come.

"You want to kill us!" Jasper still yelling.

I looked around and could see the grounders starting towards us.

"Bellamy!" The other girl yelled when she noticed the grounders.

I stepped in front of the group and got ready to throw my knife in the face of whatever grounder got closest to me.

A loud horn stopped me right before I was about to throw. It seemed to stop the grounders to who all stopped running and started to look around. Then they quickly took off. Running away from us, something must be wrong.

"There leaving." Bellamy said in utter disbelief.

"That horn what does it mean?" Jasper asked.

"Acid fog." Finn said.

My stomach flipped at the thought of the acid fog. It was something I really never wanted to see again.

Finn started to pull something out of his bag it looked like part of the parachute.

"We have to run." The girl said.

"We can't out run it." I told her.

"There's no time." Finn said as he spread out the tarp. He did not have to tell us what to do so we all climbed underneath it.

The girl I did not know was lying to my left to my right was Jasper, Finn, then Bellamy. I could not help but laugh a little as I looked at Finn and Bellamy huddled together.

Bellamy shoot me a look that made me stop laughing.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asked.

"Will this even work?" The girl asked.

"God I hope so." I responded.

"Well find out." Finn said.

"No we won't." Bellamy said.

I looked over to him confused.

He lifted the tent and poked his head out. I tried to reach over and grab him but I could not reach. Finn followed after him.

"There's no fog." Bellamy said to the rest of us.

We wasted no time climbing out.

"Maybe it was a false alarm." Finn said.

That was when I saw a grounder running through the woods. I was not the only one who noticed him.

"They're coming back." Bellamy warned the group.

"I think he's alone." Jasper said.

"Now can we run?" The girl asked again.

"He doesn't see us. I'm going after him." Bellamy told us.

"And what? Kill him?" Finn asked Bellamy.

"No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, then kill him." Bellamy answered as he got up.

"I like that plan." I told everyone as I started following Bellamy who was following the grounder.

The rest of the group quickly joined us.

We did not have to follow him long before we saw him duck into what looks like an underground cave.

Bellamy was the first one in the cave. Finn followed closely behind. Before I could enter the cave I can gear a voice that I recognize instantly as Octavia's.

"Bellamy." She says.

"Octavia." I here Bellamy respond, the relieve evident in his voice.

Jasper and I walked in threw the door at the same time and we watched as the Blake siblings hugged each other.

The girl stood behind us closets to the door. I watched as Finn was looking at the grounder who looked to be knocked out. I wondered who it was who did that to him.

The more I looked at him the more intimidating he became. He was huge, much bigger than any of us or anyone from the ark.

"Monroe watch the entrance." Bellamy told the girl.

I took a mantle note to remember her name was Monroe before she left the cave.

_I really need to start learning people's names._

Once Bellamy had unchained her they hugged each other again and this time it was in a way that so reminded me of when Murphy had hugged me after the acid fog. Pure relief that the other was alive.

"It's okay. You're okay." Bellamy told his sister.

I looked back to Finn who was still lingering over the grounder.

"You may want to back away from him." I told Finn.

"How did you find me?" Octavia asked as she hugged Jasper.

"Followed him." Jasper told her as he pointed to the grounder.

After she let go of Jasper she came over and gave me a hug. This had surprised me and it took me more than a few seconds to hug her back. Once I did she pulled away from me.

"We should go now before he wakes up." Octavia told us.

Bellamy was no longer looking at his sister. He was now looking at the grounder who was still on the ground.

"I think we should listen to her. I am really not in any shape to fight that." I told him as I pointed to the mountain of a man who was lying on the ground.

"He's not going to wake up." Bellamy said as he picked up a spear that was leaning against one of the walls to the cave.

"Bellamy stop." Octavia told her brother.

Finn moved closer to the grounder. I did not know what he was doing.

"Finn." I said trying to tell him with my voice to back up.

"He didn't hurt me, let's just go." Octavia told her brother.

"They started this, Finn move." Bellamy said.

Finn was still crouched down over the grounder. He was holding what looked to be a horn in his hand. The horn was still wrapped around the grounders belt.

"Fog horn." Finn said to us.

Before any of us could react or respond the grounder jumped up and stabbed Finn in the chest.

The grounder then spun around and kicked Bellamy's legs out from under him. I was about to throw a knife at him when Octavia caught my hand.

"No." Octavia said to me.

I was lucky that she grabbed be because Bellamy had jumped up quicker than I thought. He would have ended up with a knife in his back.

The two of them started to fight but it was obvious that Bellamy was going to be overpowered.

I looked back for someone to help but Octavia was at Finns side trying to stop his bleeding. There was a thud behind me and when I turned around I saw that he had been thrown to the ground. The spear that he had intended to use on the grounder was at his throat.

He was going to lose going to get speared in the throat. Bellamy was not strong enough to push him off. I ran over to him and grabbed the spear trying to help him push it off but the grounder was to strong. I knew that if I let go to grab my knife I could stab him while he was distracted with Bellamy and this would be over. But there was a chance that while I reached for my knifes, daggers or throwing knives the grounder could over power Bellamy and push the spear threw his neck. So I did the only thing I could. I held onto the dam spear and as quickly as I could kicked him over and over again in his leg hoping that he would go down. But he was a warrior and nothing I did was working.

"Stop that's my brother!" Octavia yelled like it would make the grounder stop.

He did not listen. Then there was a loud thud and he fell over. Jasper stood behind him. He had hit him over the head. Bellamy laid on the ground and I fell over next to him. His hands where bleeding from holding onto the blade.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I tried to take a look at his hands.

He did not answer me. Jasper ran over to Finn and Bellamy got up and we quickly joined him.

Jasper and Bellamy quickly picked him up not wanting to waste any time and started to run back to camp. I helped with Octavia and Monroe looked out for grounders.

It did not take us long to get back to camp considering we ran the entire way and did not stop once.

"Clarke! Where's Clarke!" Jasper yelled the second he entered camp.

"Get Clarke now!" He yelled again.

Before long Clarke came running. She had obviously been waiting for us to return. When she saw Finn she ran right over to him worry covered her face.

"Oh my god." Clarke said as she looked him over.

Raven quickly joined Clarke at her side.

Clarke placed her hand on his neck looking for a pulse.

"He's alive." She said.

"Bellamy wouldn't let me take the knife out." Jasper said to Clarke.

"No that was a good call." Clarke told him.

Bellamy handed him over to another kid to bring into the drop ship.

"Get him in the drop ship. Now. Go!" Clarke told the kids that where now holding Finn.

They quickly carried him away.

"Can you save him?" I herd Raven ask Clarke.

"No not me I need my mother." Clarke told her. "I need to talk to her."

"There's still no radio." Raven told her.

I wondered if I should tell them that I knew how to deal with knife wounds. When my let's call them friends back on the ark got hurt it was not like we could go to the infirmary. We were all trained to take care of our own medical needs. That meant injures to. Of any sort.

I decided not to. Not my problem. If Finn died it would be one less problem for me. But he is our only tracker and he did help us find Octavia.

The two of them ran off before I could make up my mind.

I looked over to Bellamy he looked a wreck.

"This is not your fault." I told him.

He looked at me but then saw Octavia heading for the front gate and went after her.

"Hey, hey." He said as he stopped her.

"Why were you defending him?" He asked Octavia.

"Because he saved my life." She told him. "The spear that hit Roma was actually meant for me."

"You're wrong. I saved your life!" Bellamy yelled at him.

"Bellamy." I said trying to calm him but he did not let me finish.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and my sister. You are not a part of this!" He snapped at me.

I decided to stay quite but I did not leave them alone. Bellamy looked extremely angry I did not know if I wanted to leave her alone with him.

He looked back to Octavia.

"For all you know he was just keeping you alive to use you as bait in their traps." Bellamy said to her.

"No, I don't think so." Octavia replied.

"You don't think O, that's the problem. They killed three of our people today. And if you would have let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now." He said to her.

"Stop! Stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave so if Finn dies in there, that's on you." She said to him.

He looked at her, like he believed her. They were both idiots it's not any of their faults. It's the grounders fault.

"Every time something's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the ark. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" She yelled at him.

I looked over to Bellamy and he looked really upset. He clenched his jaw. He almost looked like he was going to cry.

He looked away from her with fake smile plastered on his face.

"Me!" He yelled at her.

"Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born!" He yelled at her.

I was in shock just as Octavia was. I could not believe he had just sad that.

"That's enough. Bellamy go take a walk and cool off!" I yelled at him.

"Dahlia." He warned me with his voice but I had no intention to back down.

"Now!" I yelled at him not moving out of his way.

He stood there looking at me. Octavia was the one who ended up walking away. She tried to walk out of the camp. Bellamy ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever." She said to him.

She pulled away from him and walked into camp.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him once Bellamy was gone.

He looked after Octavia not bothering to answer me. So I walked away, I followed after Octavia.

"Octavia!" I yelled after her as I tried to catch up.

She turned around tears in her eyes but not letting them fall.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She said to me.

"Fine we don't have to talk. But you're not alone. And if you change your mind, I'm a good listener." I told her.

She smiled back at me.

"What happened to Murphy?" She asked me.

At first I did not know why she was asking everyone knew what happened to Murphy. It took me a few seconds to realize that she had been with the grounder the entire time sense we got back.

"I really don't want to talk about him." I told her, repeating what she had said to me.

She smiled at me and wrapped her arm easily over my shoulder as she was taller than me.

"Then we cannot talk about it together." She said to me.


	33. Its Time For Answers

A storm was coming, one like we have not seen before. The wind was vicious, knocking over tents. Branches where falling from trees. The wind was making noses that sounded like animals where howling.

The rain was falling down so hard it almost hurt against my skin. Kids where running around the camp wildly trying to hold the camp together. It seemed like an impossible task. Most of us where in the drop ship hiding from the storm. We were all waiting for Raven to fix the radio. The only thing we could do was wait. The waiting was killing me, but because of the storm there was nothing else I could do.

"This is Raven Reyes, calling ark station. Come in, ark station." Raven said.

She said it over and over again. The same thing, over and over again. It was driving me nuts. I walked as far away from her as I could get not wanting to hear her voice any more. I sat down by the door letting the sound of the rain over power all of the noise in the drop ship. So I sat by the door trying to decide what to do with myself.

"This is a restricted channel. Who is this? Please identify yourself." A voice came through the speakers of the drop ship.

It rang threw all of the noise that I was trying to drawn out. My heart stopped as the drop ship filled with silence.

"This is Raven Reyes. I'm from Mecha station. I'm transmitting from the ground." She answered back to them.

Everyone in the drop ship became excited. Everyone but me, this was worst case for me.

"The 100 are alive; please you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin now." Raven said to them.

"Hang on Raven where trying to boost your single." The voice said back threw the speakers.

"Raven are you there?" A new voice came threw a few seconds later, a female voice.

"Mom?" Clarke asked back. "Mom it's me."

"Clarke?" The female voice asked back threw the speakers.

Before Clarke's mom could say anything else she went into strait work mode.

"Mom I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." She said.

"Clarke this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there are survivors on the ground?" The Chancellor asked causing every one of us to fall silent.

"Yes the earth is survivable. We're not alone. Mom he's dying. The knife is still in his chest." Clarke said to the both of them.

"Clarke is my son with you?" The Chancellor asked.

The drop ship became beyond quite. Everyone was waiting for Clarke to answer.

"I'm so sorry. Well is, Wells is dead." She told him.

The storm was really starting to worsen the drop ship was starting to shake a little. It did not matter though I could not stay in here anymore. I walked out into the storm, I was soaking wet within seconds. I saw Bellamy and a small group leaving. I ran over to him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To get some answers." He told me.

"I'm coming with you." I told him.

"Why?" Bellamy asked me.

"There talking to the ark." I told him.

That was all I needed to say. He nodded and I followed him and the group out.

We walked back to the cave. It took longer than I thought it would because of the storm. We could barely see a foot in front of us but we made it. When we got there we got lucky. The grounder was still out cold. Bellamy's guys quickly tied up his hands and feet. Once the kids had him up we started right back to camp. We did not want to be out in this storm longer then we had to be.

We were almost to camp when the grounder started to wake up. He started to groan and shake a little. Within seconds he seemed to be almost fully away and fighting against us. Bellamy and his guys were trying to hold him down but they were not doing a very good job. I walked up to them and hit him as hard as I could with the back of my dagger. Luckily for us it worked and he fell back to the ground.

The guys quickly picked him up and continued to drag him threw the forest.

"Hey there back." Some girl yelled before we walked into the drop ship.

Bellamy entered the drop ship first.

I followed closely behind him then behind me was the two kids who dragged in the grounder.

"Bellamy, Dahlia!" Octavia yelled at us from the ladder.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as she looked at the blind folded grounder. He was resting on the floor where the guys had thrown him.

"It's time to get some answers." Bellamy answered her.

"Oh you mean revenge." Octavia snapped back at him.

"I mean intel." Bellamy said to her.

"Get him upstairs." He said to the guys.

"Bellamy she's right." Clarke told him.

Then Abby's voice came through the speakers.

"Clarke honey, were ready." Abby said. "Can you hear me?"

Bellamy looked at the speakers as I had. As it was the death of him.

"Look this is not who we are." Clarke said to Bellamy.

He did not answer her.

"Clarke?" Abby asked again.

"No. This is not who you are. This is who I am." I said to them and turned and walked up the ladder.

"Dahlia!" Octavia yelled after me.

Bellamy quickly followed me up the ladder against Octavia's protests.

"Tie him up over there." I pointed to a spot that it would be easy to tie him up.

"Stretch his arms out wide do the same with his legs. Make shore the rope is tight so he cannot move. Make shore you take of all his armor. Leave him in just his pants and shirt." I told them.

No one questioned me. They did as they said.

"Sounds like you know what you're doing." Bellamy said as he came up behind me.

There was a long pose as the guys tied him up. I did not know how to answer his question. The grounder started to wake up and struggle against the kids.

"That's because I do." I finally answered him.

"Whoa! He's awake." One of the kids said.

"Tie him tighter." Bellamy ordered him.

I turned around to see that Octavia had climbed up the ladder.

"The last thing we need is this bastard getting free, because you screwed up." He told the guys as he looked over a bunch of knives he had lying on a table.

I could not help but notice the grounder seemed to calm once he saw Octavia. His struggling was notably less.

Bellamy stopped to see what the grounder was looking at. He was not pleased to see it was his sister. She started to walk over to him.

"Octavia get out of here." Bellamy told her.

"I told you he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this." She said.

I looked back to the grounder who actually was looking at Octavia with gentle eyes.

"This isn't about you." Bellamy told his sister. "I'm doing this for all of us."

"You did that for all of us?" She said as she pointed at his bloody face.

After I knocked him out in the woods. Bellamy took it upon himself to make shore he was actually knocked out.

"No I did that for Finn and Jasper. And Diggs, and John, and Roma." Bellamy told her.

"It wasn't even him!" She yelled at him.

"You don't know that!" He yelled at her.

"We need to know what were up against. How many there are and why there killing us." Bellamy told her.

I had been watching the grounder through out there exchange and even though he had not said a word he seemed to be listening to what we were saying. He was paying to close attention not to understand us.

He looked at me for a second when he noticed me looking. He looked me right in the eyes; I looked back at him letting him know I was not going to back down.

"And he's going to tell us right now." Bellamy said as he turned his attention back to the grounder.

"No, Bellamy, please." Octavia begged her brother.

"Miller get her out of here." Bellamy ordered.

Miller started to drag her away she fought against him just like I knew she would. The grounder did not seem to like this and started to struggle against his chains violently.

"Dahlia. Please." She pleaded with me before the pulled her down the hatch.

"Sorry It not my call." I told her. "But I promise you I won't let them kill him." I told her.

She did not look happy but she nodded knowing at least I would keep him alive.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and then left on her own power.

This is why I loved Octavia she was not going to be bossed or pushed around. Not by any one.

"I don't even think he speaks English he won't understand you." She said before leaving.

"Oh, I think he will." Bellamy responded as he stared down the grounder.

Once Octavia had left I walked over to them and broke up there stair down.

"He may not be speaking, but he understands everything we are saying." I told Bellamy.

Bellamy did not question how I knew this. He just looked at me, took what I said and walked back to his group. The grounder looked at me as I stood in front of him. He was obviously trying to size up the crazy, very observant girl who stood in front of him.


	34. I Needed a Good Laugh

I stood next to Bellamy waiting for him to do something. It did not take to long for me to figure out he had no idea where to begin.

"I can do this for you if you want." I told him.

"No. I'm the leader of this camp. This is something I have to do." He responded to me.

"Are you shore? This is not something you can take back." I told him.

"And you know this because you have done this on the ark?" He asked me.

"Unfortunately yes." I answered him.

He looked at me for a second then looked back to the grounder. He did not ask any questions. He knew I would not answer them.

The drop ship shook causing everyone but the tied up grounder to fall over. When I was standing back up I noticed him smiling at us. He thought this was funny. He was going to be a hard one to crack.

"What the hell was that?" Bellamy asked down the hatch door.

"Are we under attack or not?" He asked again.

A kid came up the hatch to answer him.

"Storm damage. Were ok." He told him.

Bellamy then looked back to the grounder who was still trying to ask questions to using only his voice. It was not working but I knew that.

"I'm only going to ask this one more time. What's your name? Where's your camp? How many of you are there?" He asked the grounder.

He was asking too many questions, too fast. He was not even giving the grounder long enough to answer one question. Not that he would answer.

"Asking nicely is not going to work." I told him.

"Hey check it out." Miller called from across the room.

I looked over and he was holding a tine can fill of veils. The grounder tensed up when he saw what they were looking at.

"What is all this stuff?" Miller asked.

"Something in there you don't want us to touch?" I asked the grounder.

This caused him to turn to me. While he was looking at me I pulled out one of my hand made daggers and started to sharpen it on a piece of metal from the ship.

"Hell knows with these people." I herd Bellamy say.

It was at this point Bellamy looked over and noticed me talking to the grounder.

"Dahlia don't get to close." Bellamy told me.

I ignored him. Bellamy then started to look threw a book. The grounder started to fight against his chains.

"Looks like you found something interesting there Bell." I yelled to Bellamy.

"This would be a lot easier if you would just drop the act and talk to me." I whispered to him so only he could hear me.

As I spoke I ran the extremely sharp side of my dagger over his cheek. I did not need to use any force. His skin was like butter. I did not really hurt him just a small cut to him. Just enough to let him know that I meant business, and that I knew what I was doing. The entire time I had a worm and inviting smile on my face.

"I can make this all end. Bellamy out leader." I said to him as I pointed to Bellamy. "He listens to me."

He just looked at me. Not backing down but in the back of his eyes I could see that he knew I was stronger than the rest of the 100. That I was more to be feared then even Bellamy. I looked back to Bellamy who was staring at the book, he must have found something.

"What did he find?" I asked the grounder as I ran my blade across his chest.

I did not cut his skin I only ripped his shirt a little.

He was not looking at me anymore but past me to Bellamy who was staring back at him.

"That bad huh?" I asked Bellamy.

"It's out camp. I'm guessing if I counted all those marks, it would add up to 102. Ten are crossed out. That's how many people we've lost." He said as he walked over to us and I backed away so he could have a clear view at the grounder.

"They have been watching us ever since we got here."

The grounder straitened himself up and looked past Bellamy, he was looking at me.

"What the hell is that thing?" The kid asked as we were looking through this book at a picture of some moss covered person.

"These are really good." I said to him.

"Dahlia will you please stop talking to him like that!" Bellamy snapped at me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Never mind." He answered.

"Friend of yours?" Bellamy asked the grounder.

A few seconds later Clarke came up the hatch. One of the kids blocked her.

"Get the hell out of my way." Clarke said to him.

"It's okay let her through." Bellamy told the kid.

She looked at the grounder and seamed shocked that we would have him tied up like this. He looked back at her expressionless.

"Well if he dint hate us before he does now." Clarke said to Bellamy.

Bellamy pulled her away so they could talk where the grounder could not hear them.

"It's really too bad you won't talk. Because you see Octavia is a friend of mine, and I promised her I would not let them kill you. But I did not say anything about me killing you. I really don't want to do that. She seems to care about you and she's my only friend here. Everyone else is scared of me. But you have been watching so that means you know that already. Don't you?" I asked him.

The look in his eyes said he did.

"I knew you could understand me."

"Dahlia back away. Bellamy will kill me if you get hurt." Miller told me.

"He's not going to hurt me. If he did he would be the monster that hurt Octavia's best friend. You don't want that do you?" I asked him.

His jaw tightened, and I found his weakness. It was Octavia now I just needed to figure out how to use that to get him to tell us what we want. Normally this would be easy I would just drag her in here and start hurting her to crack him but Octavia was my friend so I needed to find another way.

There was another loud thud from the storm outside. I looked around and Bellamy was still showing Clarke the book.

"Clarke he's seizing!" Raven yelled from the lower level.

"Of my." Clarke said as she ran down the hatch and disappeared.

Bellamy closed the hatch and locked it behind her.

"Is it time to have fun?" I asked.

Bellamy ignored me my question and walked over to the grounder. He was no longer playing around. He punched him a few times. Cracking the bridge of his nose. His eye started to swell up. A third punch gave him a fat lip.

It was not long before Clarke started banging on the hatch and yelling to be let in.

Miller opened it.

"Get out of my way Miller. Now!" Clarke yelled at him he quickly moved out of her way.

She ran up to him holding the grounders knife in his face.

I could not help but like her a little bit more when she was like this.

"What's on this?" She asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked her.

"He poisoned the blade." She said to him.

I saw Octavia walk in so I went over to her. Hopping to keep her back and out of the way.

"All this time you knew Finn was going to die, no matter what we did. What is it?" She yelled at him.

"Is there an antidote?" She asked him.

"He doesn't understand you." Octavia told her.

"Yes he does." I told the room.

"Bellamy." I called him and when he looked at me I pointed to the grounders bag.

"The vials." Bellamy said as he ran over to them.

It was easy for the grounder to see I was great at manipulating the people around me. Bellamy really thought he was the one controlling this room. But the grounder knew this was my interrogation room.

He brought them over to Clarke and she threw down the knife. I picked it up when no one was looking.

"You have to be stupid to be around poison this long without an antidote." Clarke said.

Octavia had joined Clarke at her side. I just stood back and watched.

"Which one?" Clarke asked.

"Answer the question?" Bellamy yelled.

"Show us. Please." Octavia pleaded.

"Which one. Our friend is drying down there and you can stop it." Clarke said to him.

He did not answer Clarke. Instead he looked to Bellamy who looked back at him.

"I'll get him to talk." Bellamy told Clarke.

"Bellamy no." Octavia said to her brother as she grabbed his arm that was about to punch the grounder.

"He wants Finn to die! Why can't you see that? Do you want him to live or not?" He asked Clarke looking right past his sister.

"Clarke you even said it yourself. This is not who we are! He was protecting me. He saved my life." She said to Clarke hoping she would listen.

"Where talking about Finns life." Bellamy reminded his sister.

There was no answer.

"Dahlia you promised." Octavia reminded me.

"I promised they would not kill him. They have not." I told her.

"Do it." Clarke told Bellamy.

"Just tell us." Octavia tried to plead with the grounder.

Miller grabbed her and tried to hold her back.

Bellamy started to look around the room. He walked by me and I handed him a knife. Not sharp enough to cut threw skin but I was interested to see what he would do with it. He looks at the knife and then back to me. I tilt my head to the seat belts. He goes over and cuts one of them free.

I could not help but smile. Good job Bellamy.

He then uses the knife to cut off the grounders shirt. I was beyond surprised by his body. He was pure mussel. Then it looked like his muscles had muscles. His tattoos continued on the rest of his body. I had never seen anyone who looked like that before.

"You're going to show us the antidote or you're going to wish you had." Bellamy told him.

He looked over to Clarke and she nodded to him that it was okay. By the look on his face I was not shore if he was going to be able to go through with it.

"Bellamy, no. Please." Octavia said to her brother.

I looked at him as he held onto the seat belt by the mettle buckle.

"Wrong end." I whispered to Bellamy.

He looked at the belt in his hand and slowly switched it around so the buckle end would be what hit him.

He hit him once; it hit him in the ribs. Then he looked at Clarke for reassurance. When he got it he hit him again. The second time he hit him it was in his face. It almost knocked him out; he fell forward and was only held up by the chains.

Clarke ran forward and needled before him.

"Please which one it the antidote?" She asked him.

"Just tell them." Octavia pleaded with him.

He did not answer just stood back up tall and looked at us. I had to admire his resistance. Bellamy places his hand on Clarkes shoulder to comfort her and she let out a sigh knowing that this was not done yet. She leaned into his touch slightly before she got up and walked back to where she stood.

Three, four times this went on for a while. Every once and a while Clarke would ask her question he never answered this was not going anywhere. I needed to figure something else out and soon.

"Enough please stop!" Octavia yelled.

She was write we needed to do something different, this was not working.

"He's getting worse!" Raven yelled for downstairs.

"Where running out of time." Clarke said as she ran back over to the grounder.

Bellamy looked like he was going to pass out from overworking himself. He was bent over on his knees. This was getting to be too much for him. I walked over to him to steady him.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. I can take over if you want." I told him.

"No." He answered then stood back up.

Clarke was still begging the grounder for answers.

These people were going to drive me nuts. I just needed five minutes alone with him. Whit out all there yelling and I would figure out how to crack him without hurting Octavia. He obviously was not responding to pain. Pain was not his weakness. Octavia was.

He looked at Octavia quickly as if he was thinking about telling us. But only for a second. Bellamy was looking at him not knowing what to do. I grabbed the belt out of his hand and threw it against the wall.

He looked at me for a second then went over to pick it up. When he did he saw a giant screw like peace of mettle that sat on the table of weapons near where I threw the belt.

"If that won't work maybe this will." Bellamy said.

The grounder looked at me as I stood next to Octavia and I smiled at him. Then he looked back to Bellamy.

"Clarke you don't have to be here for this." Bellamy told her.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote." She told him.

Bellamy then made his way over to the grounder.

"Last chance." Bellamy told the grounder but he did not get an answer.

Bellamy then took the weapon and stabbed it threw his hand.

_Good job. _I thought.

The weaker the grounder got physically the weaker he will become mentally and then we can break him. I think I just figured out how. I watched as he grunted in pain but did not call out. He was tough. Way tougher than anyone on the Ark.

"What's taking so long? He stopped breathing." Raven said as she came up into the room with us.

Clarke started to run for the hatch door but Raven stopped her.

"He started again but next time he might not." Raven told her.

"He won't tell us anything." Clarke told Raven.

"Raven started looking around the room I did not know what she was looking for but I knew what I wanted her to find.

"Maybe we should show him something he has not seen before." I said to the entire room.

Raven seemed to be the only one who understood what I was saying.

"Want to bet?" Raven said as she walked over to the wall near him and started to rip out the wires from the wall.

"What are you doing" Bellamy asked her.

Raven held the wires together quickly making them sparks this caused the grounder to jump away from her. For the first time sense we brought him here he looked scared.

"Showing him something new." Raven answered Bellamy's question.

She held the wires together making them spark again. He was trying to get away. He was scared of the electricity he obviously did not know what it was. She held the wires to him and he screamed as he shook uncontrollably from the pain. The lights in the drop ship started to flicker on and off. She pulled them away from him but he continued to scream.

"Which one is it?" Raven asked him.

He looked to Octavia for help. Help she could not give.

"Come on!" Raven yelled at him.

She electrocuted him again. I held out the knife to Octavia when everyone was looking at Raven and the grounder. Octavia looked at me confused.

"You trust that he won't hurt you?" I asked her.

She shook her head yes.

"Then get the antidote." I said as I handed her the knife.

She held it for a few seconds before she realized what I was telling her to do.

"He's all I have!" Raven yelled at the grounder.

"No more!" Octavia yelled.

"He's letting Finn die." Raven said to her.

Octavia did not respond she just took the knife to her arm and cut her wrist with the knife.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy yelled as he ran to her side.

The grounder started to panic. He pulled against his chains as he looked to Octavia with worry. My job was done here.

"He won't let me die." Octavia told everyone.

"What the hell did you do?" Bellamy asked her as he tried to grab her but she pulled away. She made her way to the vials.

"This one?" She asked.

He used his hand to point to the one on the end. She picked it up and held it so he could see.

"This one?" She asked him again.

He nodded yes.

"Here." Octavia said as she handed it to Clarke.

"Thank you." Clarke said then she ran off and Raven followed her.

Bellamy looked surprised. Like everything he did was for nothing. He should have let me handle this. We could have avoided this entire mess if he had. He tried to help Octavia up.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him.

He looked to the grounder and saw how he was looking at Octavia and how she was looking at him. I helped Octavia wrap her arm to slow the bleeding. She was mad at me for not stopping what happened but she knew or thought I had no choice. She also knew I was the one who gave her a way to end it. She was mad but at least she did not hate me.

It was not long before Clarke had come back up to this level of the drop ship. She was trying to tend to the grounder. I stayed behind because I wanted to make shore he did not hurt her. The first thing she tried to clean with the water was his hand. But every time she would get the wet cloth close he would close his hand to her.

"I need to clean this." She told him but he would not let her.

"Here. Let me try." Octavia told her.

Clarke handed her the cloth. He seemed to soften in reaction to her touch. He let her clean his hand.

"I never wanted him to get hurt Octavia. You have to know that. I just wanted to save Finn." Clarke said to her.

"For the record you did not save Finn. That was me, me and Dahlia." She told Clarke.

This caused both Clarke and the grounder to look at me. I just shrugged it off like I did not know what she was talking about.

"But whatever you want to tell yourself to feel better." Octavia said then Clarke walked away.

"Watch her." Clarke said to me before she left.

"I always do." I told her.

"I'm so sorry. You saved my life and look, look at the thanks you get. I never wanted any of this to happen to you." Octavia said to him.

From where I was sitting I could see him move his hand so that he was holding hers the best he could.

"Thank you." He said to her softly.

I would not have herd him over here if it was not so quite in the drop ship.

Miller seemed to have woken up because he was walking over to Octavia.

"Hey. He just say something?" He asked Octavia.

"No." Octavia told him.

"I think you're hearing things. He has not made a sound sense we picked him up." I told Miller when I saw that he did not believe Octavia.

"You know your brother does not want you up here, Octavia. Let's go." She turned to leave not wanting to fight any more.

"Dahlia will you stay with him?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her.

She left then Miller walked back over to the corner he was sleeping in before.

"Do you got this?" He asked me.

"Go back to sleep Miller. I'll be fine." I opened my coat showing him and the grounder all my knives.

"Yell if you need me." He told me.

"I won't need you." I responded then he went back to sleep.

I walked over to the grounder and picked up the wet cloth. I held it up to his hand and he closed it on me.

"If you don't let me clean this Octavia is going to kill me." I told him and he just looked at me.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I did not want all of this. I figured out about ten minutes in that Octavia was our way in. I just took me a little longer to figure out a way to get you to talk without hurting her. Because I do care about her you know." I told him.

He gave in and opened his hand letting me wash it and wrap it. Then I moved to his face which was hard because he was so tall. I figured I would leave the rest of the cleaning to Octavia. I think she would enjoy cleaning off his chest and stomach more than I would. I was done and turned to leave, hoping to get some sleep.

"You're more like her then him." He said to me before I could walk away.

I was surprised that he would talk to me but even more surprised by his words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him as I turned back to him.

"You're more like your sister." He told me.

I could not help but laugh at him. I saw Miller move so I stopped.

"The Blake's are not my family." I told him as I thought back to my own fucked up family.

"I'm an only child. Why would you think that?" I asked him out of pure curiosity.

"You have Octavia's eyes." He told me.

"I'm going to get you some water. I think you're severely dehydrated." I told him as I made my way over to the clean water.

I thought the grounder was done surprising me that I had figured him out then he goes and says something like that. I had never heard anything so ridicules before. I could not believe he thought Bellamy and Octavia where my brother and sister. I did not know what he was thinking but it gave me a good laugh and after today I needed a good laugh.


End file.
